


The Book Thief - Liesel's POV

by ester_potter



Category: The Book Thief (2013), The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Children, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 31,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_potter/pseuds/ester_potter
Summary: Estratto dal capitolo 37:[È iniziato tutto con la morte di mio fratello: lì, per la prima volta, mi sono ritrovata a rubare un libro. È capitato altre volte, in contesti diversi, ma c’era sempre una costante.Sentivo l’instabilità della vita. Ogni volta che mi capitava di rubare un libro, sentivo tutto talmente fragile e instabile, da aver bisogno di qualcosa che rimanesse per sempre con me (...)Un libro sarebbe rimasto sempre mio. Nessuno me l’avrebbe mai portato via. Gli scrittori sono immortali perché sono immortali le loro opere. Ancora oggi ci ricordiamo di persone come Shakespeare, Victor Hugo, Lev Tolstoj, Mark Twain, e sono sicura che fra cent’anni il mondo di ricorderà ancora di loro. Perfino il Mein Kampf resterà sugli scaffali delle librerie. Forse è questo, il motivo che mi ha sempre spinta a rubare libri.]





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Allooora... Da dove cominciare con questa fic? La iniziai durante l'estate del 2014, avevo solo 16 anni ed ero fresca sia del libro che del film di Storia Di Una Ladra Di Libri. Poi, purtroppo, complici la mia pigrizia e soprattutto l'incostanza che mi hanno sempre contraddistinta... ho smesso di scrivere. Ora l'ho ripresa e la sto finalmente continuando, mentre per quanto riguarda i primi 24 capitoli (quelli che già avevo scritto) li sto revisionando, siamo a gennaio del 2019, di anni ne compirò 21 fra un paio di mesi e a guardare indietro ora, a quando iniziai per la prima volta a scrivere il primo capitolo, mi sembra un'altra vita.  
> Comunque, troverete questa fic anche su EFP - è lì che cominciai a pubblicarla, anni fa.  
> Spero decidiate di proseguire la lettura e spero sia all'altezza delle vostre aspettative.  
> Un paio di chiarimenti: i capitoli d'ora in avanti saranno più lunghi di questo. E no, l'impronta non cambierà. Sarà in sostanza una trascrizione fedelissima al film, ma dal punto di vista di Liesel, quindi molto più introspettiva.  
> Stavolta la finisco, ve lo prometto :)  
> Alla prossima cari/e <3  
> A. Ester

Mi chiamo Liesel Meminger. Ho nove anni.  
Sono su un treno con la mia famiglia: io, mamma e Verner, mio fratello.  
Io somiglio a mia madre: bionda, occhi celesti. Mio fratello, invece, ha quattro anni e somiglia un sacco a mio padre: moro, occhi verdi.  
Adesso si è addormentato in braccio alla mamma. Siamo tutti e tre molto stanchi, è tutta la notte che viaggiamo e non abbiamo mai chiuso occhio. È febbraio del 1938 e non sono bei tempi. Sembra che le grandi potenze europee siano in contrasto tra loro e ho tanta, tanta paura che inizi una guerra. Ce n’è già stata una. La Grande Guerra. Così la chiamano. Io non ero ancora nata, ma la mamma ha detto che è stata terribile.  
Canticchio la ninna nanna che mi cantava sempre papà prima di morire. Mi dà tranquillità. D’istinto, non so veramente per quale motivo, giro la testa di scatto a destra. Come se qualcosa avesse attirato la mia attenzione, ma non c’è niente a parte mio fratello… che giace immobile a occhi spalancati, con un rivolo di sangue che gli esce dal naso.  
“Mamma…” mormoro, incredula. Non mi rendo conto di quello che è successo, ma lo capisco subito dopo dall’urlo straziante di mia madre che risuona per tutti i binari del treno.


	2. Chapter II

Siamo scesi dal treno con solo due becchini e un prete. Mio fratello è morto. Sto ancora elaborando, e non ci posso credere.  
Mio fratello è morto. Siamo rimaste solo io e la mamma ora. Ed è successo tutto solo nel giro di poche ore. Non ho neanche capito di cosa sia morto. Non me lo hanno voluto dire. Mia madre non dice niente; piange soltanto. Io vorrei piangere, ma evidentemente sono ancora sotto shock, perché me ne sto ferma immobile con gli occhi fissi a terra, sul cadavere coperto di mio fratello e non parlo. È come se fossi in una bolla, da quando siamo scese dal treno. Siamo in mezzo alla neve, ma non ho freddo. L’inverno è appena cominciato.  
Il prete parla per circa dieci minuti, poi chiede a mamma se vuole aggiungere qualcosa. Io non la guardo. La sento solo sospirare: “Addio… amore mio…”  
I due becchini prendono il corpo di mio fratello e lo appoggiano in una fossa che hanno scavato poco fa, mentre il prete parlava. È finita. Ora cominciano a sotterrarlo.  
Mia madre si allontana, ricominciando a piangere. Io resto lì ancora un po’, incapace di andarmene. Un libretto nero cade dalle tasche di uno dei due becchini che seppelliscono il mio fratellino. E’ caduto sulla neve, e loro non se ne accorgono nemmeno. Aspetto un po’, e alla fine lo raccolgo. Continuano ad ignorarmi. È come se fossi invisibile. Allora me lo metto dentro il cappotto e mi allontano anch’io. Non so proprio perché l’ho fatto. Rubare è male. Mamma e papà me l’hanno sempre detto. Ma non ho pensato a quello che stavo facendo, l'ho fatto d'istinto.


	3. Chapter III

La mia vita è definitivamente cambiata per sempre. Non lo credevo possibile, ma sono rimasta sola. Mia madre mi ha detto che sarei stata con un’altra famiglia per un po’. Una famiglia più “stabile”. Ma che vuol dire stabile? Più ricca? Più numerosa? Più nobile? Io non lo so. Fatto sta che non so quando rivedrò la mamma. Lei ha pianto molto prima di lasciarmi, mi ha abbracciata e mi ha detto di stare tranquilla, che non era un addio.  
Io non ho pianto. Non mi viene da piangere nemmeno ora, mentre avanzo in macchina verso Molching, un sobborgo di Monaco.  
Con me ho solo il libro rubato al becchino. E una foto rovinata di mio fratello. Nessuno ha visto né l'uno né l'altro, a dire il vero, e io stessa non ho intenzione di mostrarle ad anima viva.  
“Ti avrebbe tenuta se avesse potuto” mi dice per la terza volta la signora seduta accanto all’autista. Lei si occupa delle adozioni, ed è a lei che si era rivolta la mamma prima di lasciarmi. Ma se pensa di consolarmi si sbaglia di grosso. Immagino che sia vero, perché mamma non mi avrebbe mai lasciato senza un motivo serio. Ma almeno qualcuno poteva darmi una spiegazione.  
“Lo sai, non è vero?” continua lei. Io abbasso lo sguardo. Ora mi sono chiusa a riccio. Continuo a starmene muta come una tomba e non rispondo nemmeno se mi fanno domande. Nessuno insiste, comunque. Non sono mai stata amichevole con nessuno già da piccola, prima che succedesse tutto questo, figuriamoci ora.  
Siamo in macchina da un’ora e io vorrei che il viaggio non finisse mai più. Mi starebbe bene, starmene seduta qui dietro, persa nei miei pensieri, con la foto di Verner e il mio libro ben nascosti. E non devo neanche rispondere per forza alla signora.  
Ma soprattutto, c'è il motivo principale: che non ci tengo proprio a vedere la mia ‘nuova famiglia’.  
Io non voglio una nuova famiglia. Rivoglio la mia vecchia. L’unica cosa che so di quella ‘nuova’ è che si tratta di una coppia senza figli: l’uomo fa l’imbianchino e la donna fa il bucato agli estranei. Che strani mestieri. Si chiamano Hans e Rosa Hubermann.  
Noto che ha cominciato a nevicare lievemente, appena entriamo a Molching. Sembra un posto carino.  
La macchina si ferma davanti a una casa dalla quale escono un uomo e una donna sotto un ombrello. Oh, no, devono essere loro.  
La signora delle adozioni si gira a guardarmi e accenna un sorriso: “Siamo arrivati” mi dice. “Vieni, Liesel. Ti presento i tuoi nuovi genitori”  
Ah, no, se lo può scordare. Io non scendo. Voglio mia madre.  
La signora delle adozioni va a stringere la mano ai signori Hubermann e subito dopo il signore si avvicina alla macchina. Cosa vuole? Sono troppo incuriosit di lui, perciò mi decido a guardarlo. Lui si china sul finestrino, sorride e mi saluta con la mano. Sembra fin troppo gentile.  
A quel punto lui torna dalla moglie e lei si avvicina a guardarmi. Ecco, lei invece ha un’aria tutt’altro che affabile. Sembra il contrario del marito. Forse è per questo che si sono sposati. Mi guarda come se fossi una pecora a sei zampe, poi sbircia nei sedili anteriori e infine si gira furiosa verso la signora delle adozioni.  
“Dov’è il maschietto?” sbotta.  
Voglio proprio vedere cosa le rispondono.  
“E’ morto” sospira la signora delle adozioni, allargando le braccia.  
“Che significa?” chiede il signor Hubermann, incredulo. La moglie si avvicina a loro, con aria altrettanto allibita.  
“Durante il viaggio” continua la signora delle adozioni. “Hanno dovuto seppellirlo vicino alle rotaie.”  
“Ci hanno promesso due figli, con due sussidi!” specifica la signora Hubermann, con veemenza.  
“Rosa, non puoi incolpare il ragazzo se è morto!” cerca di farla ragionare il marito.  
“No, la colpa è della madre!” ribatte sua moglie. “Trascinarli per tutto il paese denutriti, non lavati!”  
Ma cosa ne sai lei? Vorrei uscire dalla macchina e urlarle contro tutta la mia rabbia e la mia frustrazione. Solo la stanchezza mi ferma. Ma forse è meglio così. Magari ora mi rimanderanno indietro, se sono rimasti delusi dal fatto che sono arrivata solo io.  
“Fuggiva per salvarsi la vita!” le ricorda intanto il signor Hubermann.  
Ma bene. A quanto pare sono l'unica a non sapere cosa ci faccio qui. Quando mamma prese me e Verner in fretta e furia affinché prendemmo il primo treno per non so dove, sapevo che la cosa era grave, e che questa cosa aveva a che fare con la guerra imminente, con i contrasti tra la Germania e l'Europa, col fatto che io e la mia famiglia non potevamo più frequentare luoghi che avevano degli strani cartelli alla loro entrata, cartelli che dicevano cose tipo “VIETATO AI COMUNISTI”.  
Non ho mai capito cosa significasse questa parola, ma in giro la sentivo sempre più spesso. Mamma non mi ha mai voluto dire il significato, e io ho notato che diventava strana ogni volta che glielo chiedevo. Alla fine, sono giunta alla conclusione più ovvia: noi eravamo i comunisti. Certo, questo non mi ha mai aiutato in alcun modo, considerando che continuavo a non sapere cosa volesse dire, né lo so tutt'ora. Ricordo che smisi addirittura di andare a scuola per volere di mamma, dopo la prima elementare. Sosteneva che l’avrei ripresa più tardi, una volta partiti per ‘la nostra nuova casa’. Mi aspettavano un sacco di cose nuove... E invece eccomi qui, da sola, sul sedile posteriore di una macchina in mezzo alla neve, a sentire un uomo e una donna litigare sulla mia vita passata e sul mio futuro.  
“Hai visto quella bambina!?” continua la signora Hubermann imperterrita. “Sporca! Tutto quello che dicono dei comunisti è vero: sporca e stupida!”  
Ancora quella parola. Maledettissima parola. Mi perseguita.  
“Sssh!” Il signor Hubermann cerca di calmare la sua gentile signora.  
“Io parlo forte quanto voglio!” ribatte lei. Torna davanti alla macchina, serissima. Oddio, fa paura. Questa mi ammazza. Tempo un paio di giorni a casa loro, e mi ammazza.  
“Vieni!” mi dice, con un cenno della mano. Io, intimorita, mi stringo di più al lato opposto della macchina. “Vieni!” ripete lei, più forte. Alla fine si gira verso il marito, esasperata. “Ma che cosa le prende!?”  
Il signor Hubermann la scansa e torna a guardarmi. Mi fa un lieve – ma sincero – sorriso, e mi tende la mano. “Vostra Maestà!”  
Devo ammetterlo. Lui mi piace. O forse è solo la vicinanza a sua moglie che me li fa confrontare e preferire lui.  
Comunque, non posso rimanere qui per sempre. Alla fine mi arrendo e il signor Hubermann mi aiuta a scendere dall’auto.  
Con la coda dell’occhio vedo dei bambini in lontananza che giocano a pallone; appena scendo si fermano e guardano verso di noi. Io abbasso lo sguardo e li ignoro.  
“Che avete da guardare, voi mocciosi!?” sbotta la signora Hubermann, rivolta ai ragazzini. “Furfanti!”  
“Questa è via del Paradiso,” mi spiega il signor Hubermann, camminando con me verso casa, tenendo l’ombrello aperto sopra di noi, “la tua nuova casa!”  
Appena entrati, mi fermo davanti all’ingresso, non sapendo bene cosa fare.  
“Prego, accomodati!” mi incita il signor Hubermann, togliendosi la giacca.  
Io entro in cucina e mi guardo intorno. Beh... Non è tanto male. È tipo la mia vecchia casa: con una rampa che porta al piano di sopra e un'altra che porta al piano di sotto. Ha un che di accogliente. E’ tutta in legno. Noto che c'è del bucato appeso sopra alle pentole e alle padelle. Allora è vero che la signora Hubermann lava i panni degli altri.  
Ecco. Parli del diavolo. Sento i suoi passi decisi e rabbiosi e mi giro a guardarla. Senza dire niente, apre il palmo della sua mano davanti a me. Ha una zolletta di zucchero. È per me?  
“Allora?” chiede lei spazientita, come per farmi intendere che non ha tempo da perdere. “Prendila!”  
Faccio per prenderla, ma subito lei ritira la mano. “Come si dice?”  
Vai al diavolo. Ecco come si dice. Le sembro in vena di carinerie? Posso anche fare a meno di una stupida zolletta di zucchero; sono stata per ore su un treno senza mangiare né bere.  
La signora Hubermann guarda suo marito e poi di nuovo me, con disgusto. “Ci hanno dato una muta” E se ne va.  
Non andremo mai d’accordo. È cattiva. Il signor Hubermann mi appoggia una mano sulla spalla e mi sussurra: “Va’ di sopra”  
Evvai. La mia camera. Potrei chiudermi dentro e non uscire mai più. Sono sicura che non importerebbe a nessuno. Nemmeno a mia madre.  
La mia camera non è affatto piccola. Anzi, ha addirittura due letti. Non che il secondo serva a qualcosa, ora che mio fratello è morto. E io devo stare qui da sola. Almeno, quand’ero piccola, se avevo gli incubi potevo andare a dormire nel letto di mamma.  
Il signor Hubermann appoggia sull’altro letto i pochi vestiti che ho con me, ma non li sistema nell’armadio. Pensa che lo farò io, ma si sbaglia di grosso. So già che scapperò. Prima o poi, quando le acque si saranno sistemate e nessuno se lo aspetterà. Non lo so dove andrò, o come troverò mia madre. Ma in modo o nell’altro, mi inventerò qualcosa.  
A un certo punto, però, il signor Hubermann mi mostra un’altra zolletta tra le sue dita. O forse è la stessa di prima. Il viaggio in macchina mi ha fatto passare la fame, a dire il vero… O forse sono state le parole della signora Hubermann. Suo marito, comunque, sbatte i palmi sopra la mia valigetta nera e li tiene lì fermi. Ha schiacciato la zolletta, immagino. Lo guardo stupita.  
“Dov’è finita?” mi chiede lui, con tono indagatore. Ah, è un gioco che facevo quando avevo l’età di mio fratello. Ma non me lo ricordavo così facile. Insomma, me l’ha fatto vedere chiaramente dove l’aveva messa!  
“In quella” rispondo io, indicando la sua mano destra.  
Lui tira su il palmo, ma la zolletta non c’è. Eppure mi era sembrato…  
Tra su il palmo sinistro ed eccola lì. Ma come ha fatto?  
Lo guardo sorpresa e involontariamente mi esce un mezzo sorriso.  
“È per te” mi dice lui. La lascia sopra la mia valigia e io allungo la mano per prenderla. Per una frazione di secondo mi fermo a guardarlo, perché ho paura che possa insultarmi o riprendersela all’ultimo, come la signora Hubermann. Lui, invece, non lo fa. Sorride e basta. È l'unico che mi abbia mai riservato un sorriso, da quando sono arrivata qui. Beh, non si conta la signora delle adozioni... Ma i suoi non erano sorrisi sinceri. Alla fine decido di prendere la zolletta.  
“Hans!” sentiamo chiamare da sotto.  
“Sì?” risponde lui ad alta voce. “Raggio di sole…” aggiunge poi piano, scambiando con me un’occhiata ironica. E se ne va.  
È simpatico. Forse un po’ strano, ma… dolce.


	4. Chapter IV

È inutile. Non riesco a dormire. Sono a letto da ore e a cena non ho praticamente toccato cibo. La zolletta è l’unica cosa che ho nello stomaco, e ora quest'ultimo brontola rumorosamente.  
Ho quasi i crampi dalla fame, ma la zuppa della signora Hubermann sembrava tanto orribile quanto il carattere di lei. E allora preferisco digiunare.  
Forse morirò di fame. Forse domattina non mi sveglierò. Non sarebbe affatto una brutta cosa, viste le circostanze. Per quanto tempo dovrò vivere qui con queste persone, che per me non sono altro che estranei? Mi mancano mia madre e mio fratello.  
E da domani ricomincerò anche ad andare a scuola. Può andare peggio di così?  
Le lacrime mi riempiono improvvisamente gli occhi. Le sento pungere, ma non voglio farle uscire. No, non posso piangere. Se cominciassi a piangere non mi fermerei più per tutta la notte, e non voglio, perché sono stanca. Tanto stanca.  
Giro la faccia dall’altro lato, ingoio tutto il mio dolore e canticchio sottovoce la ninna nanna di papà.Man mano che canto sento che mi si chiudono gli occhi. Mi addormento quasi subito.


	5. Chapter V

Scendo le scale controvoglia e mi dirigo in cucina. Il signor Hubermann se ne sta seduto a suonare la sua fisarmonica. La melodia è molto carina, e mi incanto in piedi sulle scale a guardarlo. Ho sempre ammirato i musicisti, e ogni volta che li incontravamo in strada io e mio fratello ci fermavamo sempre ad ascoltarli. Mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto imparare uno strumento, ma purtroppo non avevamo le possibilità.  
“Buongiorno, Vostra Maestà!” mi dice il signor Hubermann sorridendo, quando si accorge di me.  
Finisco di scendere le scale e noto solo adesso la signora Hubermann in piedi, con una mano su una delle sedie del tavolo. Credo che stia aspettando che mi sieda lì. Anzi, non mi sembra proprio che abbia voglia di aspettare.  
Mi affretto a sedermi.  
“Vuoi smetterla con questo chiasso?” chiede brusca lei al marito.  
Nel finire di suonare, lui fa un gran sorriso e si alza per mettere a posto la fisarmonica.  
La signora Hubermann mi mette davanti un piatto di zuppa. Almeno non è la stessa di ieri sera. Ma sembra altrettanto orribile, a guardarla.  
“Allora, come si dice?” mi chiede la signora Hubermann.  
Potrei restarmene zitta anche ora e lasciarmi mandare a scuola senza colazione. Tanto non ci tengo a mandare già quella poltiglia… Ma il fatto è che sto letteralmente morendo di fame. Non credo che riuscirei ad arrivare fino a scuola a stomaco vuoto. E se poi dovrò aspettare ancora delle ore per arrivare al pranzo, che so che non sarà migliore, tanto vale mettere qualcosa sotto i denti.  
“Grazie” dico.  
“Ella parla!” esclama sorpresa la signora Hubermann.  
Il signor Hubermann torna a sedersi.  
“Bene,” comincia lei, “d’ora in poi mi chiami ‘mamma’. Chiaro?”  
Annuisco.  
“Dillo”  
“… Mamma”  
“Bene” continua lei. “E quel furfante,” dice, mentre mette a lavare altre stoviglie, “quello sporco pigrone lo chiami ‘papà’”  
Lui mi fa un sorriso furbo. Non sarà difficile chiamarlo così.  
“Papà” dico io. Lui mi strizza l’occhio e la signora Hubermann serve la ‘colazione’ anche a lui, che la ringrazia. Non è difficile. Buongiorno e buonanotte, grazie e prego, per favore e scusa. Sono le classiche parole che ti impongono di dire fin da piccola. Mi basterà ripeterle quando occorre anche ai signori Hubermann e non mi beccherò punizioni o cose del genere. A un tratto bussano alla porta.  
“Chi è?” chiede sottovoce la signora Hubermann. Anzi, ‘mamma’. “Chi è?” urla poi.  
“Rudy Steiner, Frau Hubermann!” risponde una voce da fuori dalla porta. Va be’, intanto, vediamo di ingoiare in fretta questa specie di zuppa.  
“Che cosa vuoi?” chiede mamma, sospettosa. Papà mi chiede se voglio del pane, ma io scuoto la testa con un sorriso. Già faccio fatica a deglutire quello che ho nel piatto.  
“Mia madre dice che avete una figlia, adesso” replica il bambino fuori.  
“Che te ne importa?” ribatte mamma.  
“Sono venuto per portarla a scuola!”  
Sarei dovuta andarci da sola. Beh, almeno non mi perderò.  
“Perché la gente non si fa gli affari propri?...” mormora mamma, avviandosi minacciosa verso la porta. Non vorrei essere al posto di quel bambino.  
“Ciao, Rudy!” urla papà, con la bocca piena.  
“Salve!” risponde lui.  
Mamma apre la porta e la sento fermarsi lì davanti e scambiarsi un paio di battute con... non mi ricordo neanche il nome... con quello, ma da qua non sento cosa dicono.  
“Rudy!” mi ripete papà, sorridendo. Rudy. Beh, non sarà difficile ricordarmi il suo nome, se viene a scuola con me.  
“Liesel,” mi ordina mamma, “mangia la zuppa e vai a vestirti” Io mi sforzo di mandar giù la zuppa, e mamma mi incita ancora. “Sbrigati, Liesel!”  
Mi tocca anche sbrigarmi a fare colazione. Fantastico. Comunque, questo Rudy mi sembra un po’ troppo curioso per i miei gusti. Insomma, chi mai si presenterebbe a casa dei vicini per portare la loro nuova figlia a scuola? E va bene: oggi farò la strada con lui, ma non gli dirò assolutamente niente di me. Poi memorizzerò le vie da attraversare per arrivare a scuola e da domani ci andrò da sola.


	6. Chapter VI

Sono riuscita a finire tutto il piatto di zuppa senza vomitare. Ora sto camminando per le strade coperte di neve con questo Rudy Steiner.  
È un ragazzino più grande di me di due anni, alto, ha due occhi verdissimi e un particolare interessante che cattura subito l’attenzione: i suoi capelli. Sono color limone, più biondi dei miei. Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno con dei capelli così. Sembrano quasi… bianchi. Come la neve. Potrei perfino dire che stuzzichi la mia curiosità, ma il suo carattere rovina tutto.  
Parla troppo, è un ficcanaso e l’unica cosa che occupa la sua testa è lo sport. Ha un pallone di cuoio duro e continua a palleggiare mentre camminiamo per la strada. Io, invece, mi concentro per tutto il tragitto sui pezzi di zuppa che mi sono rimasti fra i denti e cerco di ingoiarli.  
“Ti piace correre?” mi chiede. Sorride sempre, lui.  
Io alzo le spalle. Mi ero ripromessa di non parlargli.  
“Scommetto che potrei batterti” continua. “Nessuno mi ha mai battuto in una corsa”  
Beh, chi si crede di essere? Anch’io sono brava a correre. È praticamente l’unico sport che mi riesce bene, insieme al calcio. Ma comunque, non ci giocavo quasi mai. Non avevo amici nemmeno prima di venire qui. Non perché non volessi averne, ma una volta mollata la scuola avevo perso ogni tipo di relazione sociale coi miei coetanei. Avevo solo i miei genitori mio fratello.  
“Tu non parli molto, vero?” mi chiede Rudy. Prima che io possa di nuovo alzare le spalle, un pezzo di pane della zuppa mi resta in gola e io mi affretto a sputarlo. Accidenti, che schifo.  
“Uno sputo è sì, e due sputi è no?” ridacchia lui. Vorrei fulminarlo con un'occhiata, ma sento un altro pezzo sulla punta della lingua. Sputo di nuovo. Maledizione.  
“Sono contento che ci capiamo!” esclama Rudy, soddisfatto. Ma se ha fatto tutto da solo!  
“Veramente,” continua poi, più serio, “mia madre non mi ha detto di venire a prenderti. Ho solo pensato… che ti servisse un amico.”  
Mi lascio scappare un sorriso. E’ carino, da parte sua. Si vede che è ingenuo. Ed è anche gentile, in effetti... Ma dopo anni passati senza amici, non credo di essere più in grado di socializzare con nessuno. Di cosa dovrei parlare, con uno come lui?  
A un certo punto, il pallone di Rudy scivola in strada e sbatte contro un furgone. L’autista urla a Rudy di stare attento e suona il clacson. Il pallone arriva a un uomo, che lo ritira a Rudy. Lui ringrazia, ed è allora che noto un altro tipo in piedi sotto la porta di una sartoria.  
“Rudy!” urla l’uomo. “Che stai facendo?”  
“Niente, papà!” risponde Rudy. Oh. E’ il padre.  
“Ora corri a scuola!” gli ordina lui.  
Rudy riprende il pallone in mano e riprendiamo il cammino.  
Arriviamo davanti alla scuola proprio mentre suona la campanella d’inizio.  
Appena arriviamo davanti mi blocco, senza parole. Wow. E’ mastodontica. E’ il doppio della mia scuola vecchia, ed è anche molto più bella. È in marmo e davanti ci sono due bandiere naziste. Le croci uncinate si chiamano svastiche, credo. Il partito nazista ha preso potere da un po’, e in sostanza tutto il paese lo sostiene. Non so bene quali siano i valori del nazismo, né perché i pochi che sono contrari a esso vengono sempre evitati e ignorati o maltrattati. Ma comunque, sembra un movimento normale.  
“Forza, andiamo!” mi incita Rudy, correndo dentro. Io rimango un secondo fuori ad osservare la scuola.  
Mi sono appena reso conto che c'è un problema. Un problema che non mi ero minimamente posta da quando ho intrapreso il viaggio in macchina verso Molching con la signora delle adozioni. Un problema che me ne causerà sicuramente altri, anche più grandi: io non so scrivere. Ho frequentato solo la prima elementare e sì, avevo imparato qualcosa, ma da quando ho smesso di frequentarla ho dimenticato tutto. So leggere un po’, ma sicuramente non al livello a cui sicuramente saranno arrivati i miei compagni di classe. E comunque non so riprodurre quello che leggo... Spero proprio di passare inosservata, oggi. Anzi, spero di passare inosservata da qui al resto del tempo che passerò a Molching, finché non scapperò via.


	7. Chapter VII

Nella mia classe siamo in tanti. Molti di più di quanti ne eravamo nella mia classe vecchia, in prima elementare.  
La nostra insegnante è una signora grassa con la faccia sempre seria. Mi ricorda un po’ la signora Hubermann - solo ancora più cattiva.  
Siamo tutti in piedi e la salutiamo in coro. Lei si ferma e ci fissa tutti, uno ad uno. Oh, no... Speriamo che non si accorga di me. Magari se sto zitta e guardo in basso non mi noterà.  
Purtroppo no. Il suo sguardo si posa proprio su di me.  
“E tu chi sei?” mi chiede. Tutti mi fissano. Odio essere fissata. Rudy mi anticipa nella risposta.  
“E’ la nuova figlia di Frau Hubermann”  
“Non parlavo con te, Steiner” ribatte l'insegnante. Wow. Lo ha azzittito. Non ci posso credere… l’ha fatto stare zitto! Allora, in qualche modo, Rudy Steiner si può ‘spegnere’.  
“Ragazzina,” si rivolge a me, con lo stesso tono da generale della signora Hubermann, “rispondi”  
Uffa. “Liesel Meminger” replico.  
A quel punto, tira fuori un gessetto bianco. “Gesso. Lavagna. Nome” mi ordina.  
Cavolo. Speravo che non me l’avesse mai chiesto. A malincuore, mi avvicino a lei lentamente.  
“Su, ragazzina, non abbiamo tutto il giorno!” mi incita lei, severamente. Io non affretto il passo, e afferro il gesso che tiene lei in mano.  
“Scrivilo”  
Fisso la lavagna pulita davanti a me, e il gesso tra le dita comincia quasi a pizzicarmi. Inventati qualcosa. Fa’ qualcosa. Ma cosa? Appoggio piano la punta del gesso sulla lavagna… E va bene. Chi se ne importa. Traccio tre X, senza proferire parola. I miei compagni di classe ridono a lungo, nonostante la nostra insegnante imponga loro il silenzio due volte.  
A me non importa che ridano di me. Non ci tengo alla loro amicizia, né al loro rispetto. È con me stessa che ho fatto una brutta figura. Mi sono resa ridicola.  
“Torna al tuo posto” mi ordina l’insegnante. “Subito!”  
Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte e torno a testa bassa al mio banco.


	8. Chapter VIII

“Scema! Scema! Scema! Scema! Scema!”  
Sono fuori in giardino per la ricreazione, e pensavo di starmene tranquilla per i fatti miei, convinta che nessuno mi avrebbe minimamente notata, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo. Si sono tutti riuniti in cerchio attorno a me e mi urlano contro. Che posso fare? Subisco e basta. Non posso mettermi a picchiare tutti, anche se è proprio quello che vorrei fare ora.  
La rabbia mi ribolle nel sangue come lava di un vulcano, risale dalle gambe e dalle braccia, per tutto il corpo, fino ad arrivare al mio cervello, che formula un solo pensiero:  
Picchia qualcuno, Liesel, così la smetteranno. Prendine uno e sfogati.  
L’occasione mi presenta appena Franz Deutscher, uno dei miei compagni di classe più grandi, mi si avvicina con un libro in mano.  
“Ehy, scema!” mi sta provocando, quest’idiota, “non sai neanche leggere? Forza, leggi una parola! Leggi qualcosa, scema!”  
Sentire lui prendermi in giro in questo modo, con la parola ‘scema’ in sottofondo ripetuta ritmicamente da tutti gli altri mi fa scattare completamente. Non avevo mai, mai picchiato qualcuno in vita mia. Non pensavo di certo di cominciare ora.  
Ma in sostanza, gli do uno schiaffo in pieno viso, lui si ritrae, tenendoselo con la mano, e io lo spingo a terra. Va giù come un sacco di patate, senza neanche provare a rialzarsi. Pessimo errore.  
Ccolgo l’occasione per buttarmi sopra di lui e comincio a colpirlo in faccia con più forza. Funziona! Mi sento bene, mi sto sfogando, e gliela sto facendo pagare. I miei compagni ora hanno smesso di gridarmi ‘scema’ e si stanno godendo la scena, quand'ecco che arriva l’insegnante.  
Io non mi fermo, così lei corre da me, mi afferra per tirarmi su e mi trascina via, ma non prima di di avermi riempita di sculacciate davanti a tutti.  
Chiudono un occhio, però, e non mi mettono in punizione. Ma alla prossima mi espellono. Come se mi importasse qualcosa. Appena ne avrò l'occasione, me ne scapperò da qui, ma questo non potevo certo dirglielo. Non deve saperlo nessuno.  
Alla fine della scuola, mi affretto ad uscire seguita da Rudy, che continua ad adularmi ripetendomi quanto si è divertito a vedermi darle di santa ragione a Franz Deutscher. “Scommetto che non era la tua prima rissa!” esclama per la quinta volta. Dev’essere la prima rissa in assoluto in questa scuola. In effetti, gli studenti mi sembrano tutti molto seri e… direi, succubi. Beh, comunque non mi pento affatto di averlo fatto, anche se ora sarò etichettata per sempre come 'la ragazza che il suo primo giorno di scuola ha picchiato Franz Deutscher in cortile'. Anzi, ho come l'impressione che non lo farà più.  
“Franz Deutscher non le prendeva da quando ha fatto pipì nel porta pranzo di Tommy Müller!” continua Rudy, ancora emozionatissimo.  
Beh, allora qualche precedente ce l’aveva già.  
“Franz Deutscher non sembra molto furbo!” commento io, neutrale. Se Rudy fa la strada con me anche per tornare, non posso continuare imperterrita a ignorarlo e non parlargli.  
“E’ il più stupido della scuola” ammette Rudy. “Ma si fa la barba!”  
Una volta usciti dalla scuola tiro un sospiro di sollievo. Dio, che giornata.  
“Ti ricordi come arrivare a casa?” mi chiede Rudy. Ma insomma! Cos’è? Una nuova moda della scuola prendermi in giro?  
“Non saper leggere non vuol dire essere stupida!” ribatto io, esasperata.  
“Va bene,” ridacchia Rudy sfacciatamente, “ti seguo, allora!”


	9. Chapter IX

Alla fine la strada me la ricordo veramente. Alla faccia di Rudy che non ci credeva. Lui, intanto, cammina al mio fianco continuando a palleggiare. È bravo. Insomma, io giocavo spesso a calcio con mio padre, ma non sarei in grado di palleggiare mentre cammino . Ci vuole coordinazione, ma lui ce la fa. Sembra che gli venga facile, come se lo facesse da una vita. E magari è proprio così.  
“Potresti entrare nella squadra di calcio, sai?” mi propone.  
Vengo colta da un impulso di accettare… Ma poi mi ricordo che quella per me non è altro che una sistemazione temporanea, che non devo lasciarlo avvicinare troppo a me, ma soprattutto devo passare in osservata. Già quest'ultimo punto è andato a farsi benedire stamattina a scuola, me ne rendo conto, ma posso sempre rimediare comportandomi come se non esistessi. Meno si parla di me in questa città, meglio è. Almeno quando sparirò non lo noterà nessuno... Sarà come se non fossi mai arrivata.  
“Senti…” comincio. “Forse dovresti smetterla di volermi essere amico, perché non resterò qui a lungo”  
“Perché no?” mi domanda.  
“Scapperò via!” replico. “Ecco, perché no”  
“E dove andrai?” insiste. E ti pareva. Furfante.  
“Non sono affari tuoi” rispondo secca io.  
Fa una pausa di un secondo. La più lunga che ci si possa aspettare da Rudy Steiner. “Beh,” riprende poi, “fammi sapere quando vai”  
“Perché?”  
“Così posso venire con te!”  
Niente, non capisce. Non capisce proprio. Dovevo starmene zitta, lo sapevo.  
“Tu non capisci!” provo a dirgli. “Dico sul serio! Devo trovare mia madre…”  
“Frau Hubermann?” mi chiede lui.  
“No, scemo! La mia vera madre!”  
“Bene!” esclama lui. “Mi piacerebbe conoscerla!”  
Prima che io abbia il tempo di replicare, schizza in mezzo alla strada. E’ impazzito? Lascia il pallone, e si mette in posizione da corridore.  
“Che fai adesso?” gli chiedo.  
“Ti sfido in una corsa” mi risponde con un sorriso. “Scommetto un bacio che ti batto!”  
Non ho baciato nessuno finora. Ma non credo proprio di voler cominciare da lui! Accidenti. Come minimo si sarà innamorato di me…  
“Perché dovrei baciarti?” indago.  
“Non lo so” ammette, guardando dritto davanti a sé. “Ma che importa? Tanto sarò io a vincere! Solo fino alla fine della strada”  
Guardo davanti a Rudy. In effetti, non è molto lunga. Ho fatto corse molto più lunghe di questa. Quasi quasi lo faccio.  
“E se vinco io?” domando.  
“Non dovrai baciarmi” risponde lui, impassibile.  
Mi scappa un sorriso divertito per la prima volta da quando sono arrivata qui, ma ancora non mi fido.  
“Mai?” insisto io, scettica. Uno chiacchierone e testardo come lui di sicuro non si accontenterà di una sconfitta.  
Infatti mi guarda per un secondo in silenzio, come se non sapesse che dire, e alla fine risponde con un noncurante: “Che cosa conta? Tanto non resti qui no?”  
Mi ha fregata. Non riesco a trovare niente da dire. Do un’altra occhiata alla strada e sì, penso proprio che posso farcela. Ma non voglio perdere, perciò scatto subito lungo la strada, senza mettermi in posizione accanto a Rudy. Subito dopo lo sento scattare dietro di me. “Ehy! Furfante!” urla.  
Io non rallento, ma lui è davvero più veloce di quanto pensassi. Durante la corsa non riusciamo a rimanere seri e ci ritroviamo a ridere e a spingerci, finché non arriviamo alla fine della strada e ci tuffiamo letteralmente in scivolata finendo dritti in una montagna di neve. Ora siamo tutti bagnati, ma è stato parecchio divertente. Non ridevo così da giorni. Il tempo di riprendere fiato e siamo di nuovo in piedi.  
“Hai barato!” protesta Rudy, ridendo.  
“E allora?” ridacchio io.  
“Ti ho battuta!” annuncia lui, senza perdere il suo sorriso da furfante.  
“No! È alla pari!” lo correggo. Mi spiace, Rudy, ma non ho intenzione di dartela vinta.  
“Alla pari, perciò avrò il bacio!” insiste lui.  
“Scordatelo il bacio!” ribatto io, ridendo.  
Lui sembra averci rinunciato, quando all'improvviso mi guarda il vestito.  
“Oh, mio Dio…” mormora. “Ti ucciderà!”  
Io mi apro il cappotto, spaventata dalla sua reazione, ma non noto niente di strano.  
"Chi?" gli chiedo, senza perdere il sorriso.


	10. Chapter X

Mamma mi apre la porta e mi guarda come se fossi una sconosciuta. Aiuto. Non voglio entrare.  
Rudy è rimasto a debita distanza da noi e FA BENE A RIMANERE DOV’E’. Dopo neanche un secondo, mamma mi afferra per il retro del colletto del cappotto e mi trascina in casa, sbattendo la porta alle nostre spalle.  
“Se credi che io sia una pappamolle ti sbagli di grosso!” comincia a urlare. Non smette di farlo neanche mentre mi fa togliere in fretta i vestiti bagnati e me ne dà di asciutti. Beh, almeno non mi picchia, come invece pensavo avrebbe fatto.  
In compenso mi manda a letto senza cena. Così imparo a fare la scema sulla neve, mi ha detto. È tipo la centesima volta che mi dicono ‘scema’ oggi. Evidentemente ce l’ho scritto in fronte.  
A letto, sono sotto le coperte ancora con le luci accese, e fisso il soffitto. Ho il libro del becchino stretto al petto, tra le mani, e nuovo mi viene da piangere. Non mi sento molto bene. Emotivamente, intendo. Fino a poco fa pensavo alla scuola, alla rissa di oggi, alle domande insistenti di Rudy… Ma ora penso al passato. E al futuro. E non so cosa farò. Non so come andarmene... Senza soldi, senza un'identità, nessun indirizzo da raggiungere.  
Papà viene in camera mia. “Sono venuto a darti la buonanotte” mi dice.  
Non sono proprio in vena di parlare… Non ci riesco. Lui mi rimbocca le coperte, poi nota il mio libro. Normalmente l’avrei nascosto in fretta sotto le coperte, ma adesso non mi importa.  
“Cos’è questo?” mi chiede papà. “E’ tuo?”  
Annuisco. Avevo notato fin da subito che in questa casa non hanno libri. Lui me lo sfila da sotto le mani e io glielo lascio prendere. Legge il titolo e poi mi domanda: “Perché una brava bambina come te dovrebbe leggere una cosa simile?”  
Bella domanda. Non so neanche quale sia il titolo. Non è che io l'abbia preso per leggerlo... Ma se non so perché l'ho preso, come faccio a rispondergli?  
Lui lo apre e mi guarda, come se avesse capito. “E’ tuo, sicura?”  
Al diavolo. Non sono neanche in vena di mentire, stasera.  
“Non è stato sempre mio,” ammetto. Ma dirgli che l'ho rubato, questo non mi va. Non voglio che papà pensi male di me. “Era di mio fratello” mento.  
“Certo” mormora papà. Poi legge un nome alla fine di una pagina. “Tuo fratello si chiamava… Peter Strauss?” Accidenti. Odio mentire.  
Lui lo richiude e mi indica la copertina. “Lo sai che c’è scritto?” Io scuoto la testa. “Vuoi sapere che cosa c’è scritto?” Annuisco e tiro su col naso. Sto per piangere. Di nuovo. Lui si accorge del mio dolore e mi appoggia una mano sulla spalla.  
“Neanch’io, sai, sono un bravo lettore! Dovremo darci una mano a vicenda. Sì?” Io mi tiro su e mi asciugo le lacrime. Papà rimane seduto sul letto e annuncia: “Meglio cominciare!” Poi segue il legge lentamente il titolo del libro, seguendo con un dito sotto. “Il manuale del becchino.”  
Mi sento già un po' meglio. Almeno riprenderò a fare una cosa che non ho mai imparato bene del tutto. O forse, è solo il fatto di stabilire un legame con qualcuno a farmi sentire più leggera.  
Fatto sta che quella notte mi addormento col sorriso.


	11. Chapter XI

Siamo a novembre. Non ha ancora nevicato, ma dall’aria che c’è credo che non manchi molto. Sono contenta, la neve mi è sempre piaciuta molto.  
Dopo quel giorno in cui mamma mi mandò a letto senza cena per essermi rotolata nella neve, non l’ho più fatto. In compenso, però, io e Rudy abbiamo continuato a sfidarci nelle corse. Io e lui ora siamo amici. Non andiamo sempre d’accordo, diciamo che la nostra differenza caratteriale si fa sentire, qualche volta.  
Io non sopporto il suo essere così chiacchierone sempre - in ogni circostanza - e lui non sopporta il mio essere lunatica e permalosa. Mi rendo conto che sto spesso sulla difensiva, ma non lo faccio apposta. Sono così e basta. Quando litighiamo ci chiamiamo 'furfante' a vicenda, ma poi si risolve sempre tutto. Non litighiamo mai al punto da non parlarci per più di due minuti. Paradossalmente, quello che di lui più mi fa arrabbiare è anche quello che poi mi manca quando non ci parliamo. Ho sempre preferito il silenzio alle chiacchiere, in generale... Ma da quando conosco Rudy mi sono resa conto che il silenzio lo reggo un po' di meno.  
Quest’estate, ogni tanto, ha ritirato fuori la storia del bacio, tra una partita a calcio e una corsa, ma io non ho mai ceduto. Non ho intenzione di innamorarmi di nessuno, figuriamoci stare con qualcuno! Ma va', siamo piccoli ancora. E poi, ho scoperto che non è così difficile, alla fine, avere un amico.  
In questi mesi, infatti, ho scoperto un sacco di cose su di Rudy. Ma quella che mi ha colpito di più, è stata la sua passione per Jesse Owens. Lui è il campione che ha vinto l’oro nei 100 metri, nel salto in lungo, nei 200 metri e nella staffetta. Il tutto alle olimpiadi di due anni fa, a Berlino… ed è africano. È nero.  
Mi ha colpito il fatto che lui lo ammiri così tanto, perché nessuno ne parla mai, né lo elogia. Io non sapevo nemmeno chi fosse finché non me l’ha detto Rudy, che dal canto suo era allibito dal fatto che io non lo conoscessi. Rudy vorrebbe tanto diventare come lui.  
Anche adesso, per l'appunto, mentre sfrecciamo per le strade di Molching correndo verso casa, lui urla a squarciagola: “Jesse Owens è l’uomo più veloce della terra!!!”  
Ma come fa ad avere ancora tutto questo fiato dopo metri e metri di corsa?  
“Ehy, state attenti, voi due!” ci dice una voce dall’alto di una scala, appoggiata davanti all’insegna di un negozio.  
Ci fermiamo, guardiamo su e vediamo papà in tuta da imbianchino, intento a cancellare una scritta. “Cosa fai, papà?” gli chiedo io.  
“Lavoro…” mi risponde lui, continuando a grattare sulla scritta, “una volta tanto.”  
“Credevo che dipingesse insegne” osserva Rudy, “non che le cancellasse”  
“Il mercato delle cancellazioni cresce, Rudy!” lo informa papà. “Che vuoi farci…”  
Io provo a leggere l’insegna. “Contabile…” È la prima volta che incontro questa parola.  
Papà mi guarda soddisfatto dall’alto ed esclama: “Mi rendi fiero, piccola! E’ intelligente, Rudy!”  
“Sì, signore” conferma lui, sorridendomi. Sorrido anch'io. In questi mesi ho fatto parecchi progressi a leggere, grazie a papà. È diventato molto più facile per me, adesso, e scrivo anche qualche parola.  
“Cos’è un contabile?” chiedo poi a papà.  
“Una cosa che non ci servirà mai!"


	12. Chapter XII

Sono seduta sul mio letto con papà e finalmente stiamo finendo il libro. Non è lungo, a dire il vero, ma visto che leggiamo molto piano c’è voluto molto per arrivare alla fine. Leggo le ultime righe lentamente.  
“Vi auguriamo ogni successo nella vostra carriera nel ramo delle pompe…”  
Eh, no, questa non so leggerla. Faccio vedere la parola a papà.  
“Funebri” finisce lui.  
“Pompe funebri!” ripeto io, ridendo. Che parole divertenti. Peccato sia finito. Mi piaceva stare a leggere con papà, la sera.  
“L’abbiamo finito!” esclama papà. “Il tuo primo libro! Congratulazioni”  
Eh, già. Il mio primo libro. Rubato. Non so perché, ma provo una sensazione di completezza. Finalmente ho raggiunto qualcosa, ed è tutto merito di papà, se ora so leggere.  
Papà appoggia il libro sul comodino e mi rimbocca le coperte. “Allora” comincia, “promettimi una cosa, Liesel: quando morirò, fai un modo che mi seppelliscano per bene. Uhm?”  
“Sì”  
“Non si salta il capitolo 6!” mi ricorda. Già, il capitolo 6.  
“Possiamo ricominciare?” gli chiedo all’improvviso, trepidante d'emozione.  
Lui si gira. “Domani” Oh, no.  
“Ma c’è il compito domani…” provo a dire.  
“Adesso dormi” mi dice.  
Apre la prima pagina del libro, proprio dove sei mesi fa avevo messo la foto di mio fratello. Mi ero dimenticata che fosse lì... Come ho potuto?  
“Si chiamava Verner” dico a papà. È la prima volta che parlo a qualcuno di lui. Non ho mai detto niente di lui neanche a Rudy.  
Lui richiude il libro con la foto dentro, mi da la mano e mi fa scendere dal letto.  
“Vieni, ho una sorpresa per te”  
Sono perplessa, ma lo seguo fino giù in cantina, completamente al buio. Cosa dovrei vedere?  
“Non si vede niente qui…” gli faccio notare.  
“Meglio accendere la luce!” osserva lui. La accende, e allora posso guardarmi intorno. È la prima volta che vengo fin quaggiù. Prima d'ora non mi era mai neanche venuta la curiosità... Ma sembra una normale cantina, penso, mentre mi giro a guardarmi intorno.  
Finché non vedo un alfabeto proprio dietro di me, scritto a caratteri cubitali sul muro. Sotto ogni lettera, ci sono delle parole che iniziano con quella. È bellissimo. Ma come funziona?  
“E’ un abbecedario” mi spiega papà. “Alcune delle parole che abbiamo imparato”  
Sono senza parole. Quindi papà ha scritto tutte queste parole da solo, in ordine. Papà, con una delle sue magie, fa comparire il gesso per poi darlo a me. “Aggiungine quante vuoi” mi dice. “È tuo”  
Wow... Sono veramente senza parole. È il più bel regalo che mi abbiano mai fatto in tutta la mia vita. Sorrido, e lo abbraccio forte. Sono davvero contenta che lui sia il mio papà.  
“Grazie, papà!”


	13. Chapter XIII

Siamo ad aprile. Ormai è primavera inoltrata, e io sono qui da un anno e due mesi. Sto molto meglio, con la mia famiglia e Rudy. Perfino a scuola sto migliorando! Tutto merito degli esercizi di lettura con papà. Franz Deutscher non mi ha più preso in giro pubblicamente. Ogni tanto mi scocca delle occhiate d’odio e se gli passo vicino sputa a terra, ma niente di più. Simpatico come una cacca, quel ragazzo.  
Comunque, la mia vera mamma non mi è ancora venuta a riprendere, e questo fa affievolire le mie speranze sempre di più.  
Ora sono in cantina a scriverle la mia prima lettera. Sono emozionata. Finalmente ora so scrivere e non commetto neanche la metà degli errori che facevo prima. Ne sarà orgogliosa, quando la leggerà.  
“Cara mamma, oggi è il compleanno del Führer. Vorrei che fosse il mio. Forse, allora, tu verresti a trovarmi. Mi manchi tutto il giorno. A volte, mi pare di vederti per la strada, ma non sei mai tu. La mia nuova mamma è come un temporale coi tuoni: brontola sempre”  
“Liesel” Alzo gli occhi e vedo papà, che scende le scale. “So che ti piace stare qui, ma non pensi che dovresti andare un po’ fuori?”  
In effetti, qui sotto sto benissimo, da quando papà mi ha fatto l'abbecedario. Non mi annoio mai. È la cosa di più simile ad un rifugio personale che abbia.  
“Sto scrivendo una lettera alla mamma” gli spiego.  
“Ah, bella cosa!” esclama lui, senza soffermarsi sulle mie parole. “Per favore, dille che farei a meno di tanta petulanza!”  
Sapevo che non avrebbe capito.  
“Non quella mamma!” specifico io.  
A questo punto mi guarda, serio. “Capisco…” osserva.  
Io sorrido.  
“Che cosa le scrivi?” mi domanda.  
“Tutto” rispondo io. “Di te, e della mamma, e… di Rudy”  
Papà sorride sinceramente.  
“Gliela puoi spedire tu?” gli chiedo.  
Lo vedo perplesso. “Beh…”  
“Puoi darla alla signora che mi ha portata qui” propongo io.  
“Frau Einrich?”  
Annuisco, contenta.  
“Sì” balbetta papà. “Di sicuro farà del suo meglio per fargliela avere”  
Beh, sono contenta. Se lei non mi ha mai scritto in un anno e due mesi, ci dovrà pur essere un motivo. Magari non aveva la carta. Comunque, sono certa che le farà piacere ricevere una mia lettera.  
“Ah” sospira papà, sollevato. “L’ho trovata!”  
Deve sbrigarsi a stendere fuori la bandiera nazista come tutti gli altri, perché stasera c’è la fiaccolata, e io e papà ci andremo con Rudy e Alex Steiner.  
“P.S. So leggere” aggiungo alla fine della lettera.  
Più tardi, mi fermo sulle scale ad origliare mamma e papà che parlano. Non vorrei farlo, ma una frase di mamma ha catturato la mia attenzione.  
“Come mai scrive alla madre, ad ogni modo?”  
“È sua madre!” risponde papà, come fosse una cosa del tutto evidente.  
“Non sprecherò un francobollo per una lettera alla quale nessuno risponderà” ribatte mamma, sprezzante.  
Oh... Quindi… Mia madre non vuole rispondere? O non può? Che voleva dire quella frase?  
“Che dovevo dire?” tenta di giustificarsi papà.  
Bussano alla porta.  
“Hans?” chiama Alex Steiner. Sono arrivati.  
“Alex” lo saluta papà.  
“Bene, bravo. Sei pronto? Andiamo!”  
“È pronto sì” risponde mamma. “Liesel!”  
“Andiamo, Liesel” mi chiama papà. “Perderemo la parata!”  
Io scendo le scale persa nei miei pensieri e seguo papà fuori. In questo momento non posso fare a meno di essere preoccupata per la mia vera mamma. Temo ci sia qualcosa che non va. Deve esserci, altrimeti non mi ignorerebbe mai.  
Ma comunque, stasera cercherò di non pensarci. Parlerò con Rudy e sarò serena. È già fuori casa ad aspettarci con suo padre. Io e Rudy ci incammiamo davanti ai nostri padri, diretti verso la piazza principale di Molching.  
Rudy ha già la fiaccola accesa e la sua divisa da giovane soldato della Gioventù Hitleriana. Alla nostra età bisogna per forza entrare a farne parte, e anch’io ho la mia divisa. Sembriamo due soldati in miniatura. Comunque, Rudy sta bene così. Ha sempre quel sorrisetto da furfante stampato in volto e io suoi risaltanti capelli color limone.  
“Ciao, furfante!”  
Sapevo che mi avrebbe salutata così, ma mi fa sorridere. È il nostro saluto personale, ormai. “Ciao, Rudy!”  
Sembra contento. Ultimamente ha fatto una sciocchezza: si è sporcato tutto completamente di terra scura, in faccia, sulle braccia e sulle gambe, e si è messo a correre al campo della scuola, quando non c’era nessuno: è stato beccato e i suoi genitori gli hanno dato una bella strigliata. Per la verità, a me non sembra affatto una cosa grave, quella che ha fatto.  
Ma uno dei principi fondamentali del nazismo è che la nostra razza è la più pura di tutte. E gli altri sono inferiori. Non capisco perché, ma se il nazismo dice questo allora dovrà essere vero. A quanto pare neanche Rudy lo pensa, e io sono sicura che non siamo gli unici. Ma comunque, meglio far finta di pensarla come tutti gli altri e passare inosservati, così mi hanno sempre detto mamma e papà. E io mi fido di loro. Anche se, devo dirlo, a volte penso che esagerino. Cioè, che potrebbe mai succedere a chi la pensa in modo diverso?  
Intanto il borgomastro ha già cominciato a parlare, su un palco che è stato montato al centro della piazza, giusto stamattina, per l'occasione. Accanto a lui, lì sopra, ci sono dei soldati.  
Wow, siamo davvero in tanti ad ascoltarlo. Praticamente tutta Molching. C’è un mucchio enorme di libri alto quasi tre metri, credo, e... due soldati gli danno fuoco. Guardo la scena e posso dire di essere tutto meno che a mio agio, in questo momento.  
La folla, invece, è in visibilio e mi sembrano tutti parecchio entusiasti. Non so chi ha scritto quei libri, ma di certo non devono essere stati scrittori tedeschi, se li stanno bruciando. Il fuoco divampa in fretta e avvolge del tutto il mucchio di libri. Il fumo si alza nel nero della notte e l'odore di carta bruciata mi inonda le narici.  
Alla fine del discorso del borgomastro, bisogna alzare il braccio destro. Poi si canta l’inno. La gente comincia a tirare altri libri al mucchio che prende fuoco. Adesso sono davvero combattuta. Appartengo veramente a queste persone? Insomma… mia madre era una comunista. E i nazisti li odiano a morte, i comunisti. Non so neanche perché! Perfino a scuola gli insegnanti non fanno altro che ripeterci ebrei e comunisti 'infettino' la razza tedesca, parlando di loro come fossero infetti.  
Ma allora perché io sono qui?  
“Ehy, Jesse Owens” Oh, no. Ci mancava giusto lui.  
Franz Deutscher. Con tanto di divisa anche lui.  
“Sparisci, Franz” gli dice secco Rudy. Franz fa per afferrarlo per il colletto; non sono proprio in vena di picchiarlo anche oggi - anche se mi piacerebbe - così lo avverto solamente: “Lascialo in pace”  
“Ti è piaciuto il discorso, scema?” mi chiede, sprezzante. Mi chiama sempre così. “Lo hai sentito?”  
“Sì, perché?”  
“Tua madre era una di quelli, no?” continua. “Una comunista. È questo che dicono loro”  
E chi lo dice?  
“Loro chi?”  
“Sembri una comunista” continua lui, con aria di superiorità.  
“Di che cosa stai parlando?” si intromette Rudy.  
“Non sto parlando con te, Steiner” ribatte Franz. “Lei lo sa.” Mette un libro in mano a me e Rudy e ordina: “Brucia un libro. Va’ a bruciare un libro. Forza, io starò a guardare. Tutti e due."  
Mi avvio verso il mucchio di libri che brucia, seguita da Rudy. Non voglio più sentire una sola parola uscire dalla bocca di Franz Deutscher. Maledizione. Come si è sparsa la voce? Chi altro sa che mia madre è una comunista?  
“Che cosa voleva dire?” mi chiede Rudy.  
Non voglio che lui lo sappia. Se lo saprà… non potrà più essere mio amico. E io non voglio rimanere da sola un’altra volta.  
“Niente” mento, senza guardarlo.  
Ci fermiamo davanti al mucchio e Rudy lancia il suo libro. Io mi blocco. Sento ancora gli occhi di Franz puntati su di me, quindi mi giro. Lo sapevo, mi sta ancora fissando. Si aspetta che io bruci il libro… E così lo faccio. Ma non prima di aver ricambiato la sua occhiata atroce con altrettanto disprezzo. Mi odio per aver bruciato il libro. Mi è sembrato un atto così sbagliato. Ma soprattutto mi odio per aver obbedito a Franz.  
Come se fossi un cagnolino. Proprio come ha fatto il resto della gente in questa piazza, obbedendo al borgomastro nell'alimentare questo rogo.


	14. Chapter XIV

La parata è finita, ho salutato Rudy e suo padre e ora sto aspettando papà davanti al falò ormai spento.  
Per terra ci sono solo cenere e scheletri di libri bruciati, pagine strappate, fiammelle qua e là… Ma non c’è più nessuno, se ne sono andati tutti a casa.  
Sono sola davanti a quel mucchietto e lo fisso con insistenza.  
È come se mi attirasse come una calamita. Mi avvicino, provo a prendere un libro a caso, un libro che non sta bruciando, ma appena lo tocco lo lascio cadere. Brucia. Alla fine lo prendo e me lo infilo sotto il cappotto con un movimento rapido. Maledizione... sono davvero diventata una ladra. Di libri, poi! Non avrei mai pensato questo di me, solo un anno fa. Non so proprio cosa mi stia succedendo.  
È come se, in questi momenti, il mio istinto prendesse totalmente il sopravvento sul cervello. Razionalmente mi rendo conto che quello che faccio è sbagliato, ma non ho mai veramente l'intenzione di fermarmi. Rubo libri e basta. È la stessa sensazione che ho provato quando è morto mio fratello, subito dopo il suo funerale. Se di funerale si può parlare, considerato che è stato sepolto accanto ai binari di un treno in qualche campo sperduto della Germania, e probabilmente non troverò mai più la sua tomba.  
Tutt’a un tratto sento il motore di una macchina accendersi, alla mia sinistra, e riconosco l’auto elegante del borgomastro e di sua moglie. Mi passano vicino, e io riconosco la signora Hermann che mi fissa dal finestrino. Oddio… E se mi ha vista?  
D'improvviso, mi faccio mentalmente prendere dal panico. Ma come mi è venuto in mente!?  
“Liesel!” La voce di papà mi fa voltare subito verso di lui. Grazie a Dio, eccolo. “Dove sei stata? Ti avevo detto di aspettarmi davanti alla chiesa…”  
Accidenti, me ne ero scordata. “Scusa, papà!” gli dico.  
“Andiamo, ora” Mi mette un braccio intorno alle spalle e ci incamminiamo. Fortuna che lui non è un tipo che si arrabbia. La mamma mi avrebbe già mangiata viva adesso.  
Camminando, continuo a tenermi stretta il libro rubato da sotto il cappotto. Non voglio che papà si accorga di niente. Almeno finché non saremo a casa.  
Ora, però, il fumo del libro comincia a farsi sentire di più. Papà sembra non accorgersene ancora, per fortuna, quindi dovrò fare finta di niente. Continuo a ripetermi mentalmente di non tossire. Non devo tossire. Non devo tossire, non devo tossire, non devo tossire...  
Tossisco.  
“Che hai?” mi chiede papà.  
“Niente” rispondo. Maledizione! Il fumo sta fuoriuscendo dal mio cappotto, così papà lo vedrà!  
“Stai male?”  
“No… Sto bene…” La tosse mi interrompe. Inutile, non riesco a smettere…  
E mi cade il libro a terra. In questo momento, vorrei sprofondare.  
Papà lo raccoglie subito e spegne le scintille. Come temevo, nei suoi occhi leggo l’espressione più preoccupata che gli ho mai visto addosso. “Che cos’è questo?” mi chiede, nonostante sappia benissimo che cos’è. Si guarda intorno e mi fissa, allibito. “L’hai rubato!?” Non ha senso continuare a mentire, adesso.  
“Scusa, papà…” Lui mi trascina lontano, in un posto più riparato e io già mi immagino le punizioni e le urla di mamma a casa.  
“Lo dirai alla mamma?” gli chiedo. Non voglio neanche sentire la risposta. Lui continua a camminare. “Papà!”  
Ci fermiamo e lui mi si mette a un palmo dal viso. “Qualcuno ti ha vista?” mi chiede.  
Oh, no, questo non posso dirglielo…  
Alzo le spalle.  
Lui lo pulisce un po’ con la mano e se lo nasconde dentro il cappotto. “Facciamo così: sarà il nostro segreto. Lo leggeremo come l’altro libro. In cantina”  
Lo adoro. Mi lascio uscire un sorriso felice e lo abbraccio forte. “Grazie, papà!”  
“Da brava. Meglio rientrare prima che la mamma si preoccupi, non vogliamo questo!”  
Gli sono talmente grata che sto per piangere. Non riesco a staccarmi.  
“Liesel, andiamo!” Papà prova a spingermi con delicatezza, ma niente da fare. Ho un nodo alla gola, e non riesco nemmeno a parlare.  
“Che cos’hai?”  
Alla fine mi stacco.  
“Mia madre non tornerà più” dico alla fine, sconsolata. “Vero?”  
Me lo sono tenuto dentro tutta la sera e adesso non ne posso più.  
“È una comunista”  
“Chi te l’ha detto, questo?” mi domanda papà, sconcertato.  
“E’ così!” ripeto io, decisa. Adesso tutta la mia tristezza e la mia rassegnazione lasciano il posto alla rabbia. “Il Führer l’ha portata via! Allora io odio il Führer!”  
“No!” mi urla papà.  
O meglio, è la cosa più vicina ad un urlo che abbia mai sentito uscirgli dalla bocca. Mi stringe le spalle e mi fissa negli occhi un po’ arrabbiato e un po’ preoccupato. “Questo non devi dirlo! Non dirlo mai!” mi ordina. Poi si calma un po’. “Capito?”  
Annuisco, poco convinta.  
“Andiamo” E stavolta ce ne andiamo davvero.  
Che serata.


	15. Chapter XV

Sono in cantina con papà e abbiamo cominciato il nuovo libro, come mi aveva promesso.  
Alla fine, papà non ha detto niente alla mamma, né del libro rubato né di quello che ho detto del Führer.  
Adesso sto leggendo, concentratissima. 'Febbraio'. Una parola nuova. So che è il secondo mese dell'anno, ma non l'avevo mai vista scritta, finora. Vado subito ad aggiungerla al mio abbecedario. A un tratto bussano bruscamente alla porta.  
“Chi è?” chiedo io, turbata. Nessuno bussa mai a quest’ora della sera, è abbastanza tardi.  
Continuano a bussare forte, papà schizza in piedi e corre di sopra. Non voglio rimanere quaggiù da sola, quindi lo seguo a ruota.  
“Papà, chi può essere?” ripeto, correndogli dietro.  
Mamma stava spazzando, ma ora si è fermata. Papà va ad aprire la porta e io rimango dietro il tavolo, a debita distanza.  
Sento una voce maschile, giovane, ma non capisco cosa dice. Papà si fa da parte per far entrare un ragazzo alto e moro nella nostra cucina... che cade a terra appena vi mette piede. E non si rialza.  
“Papà!” urlo io. È morto? Sta male? Ma sopratutto, chi diamine è?!  
“Liesel, vai a letto!” mi ordina mamma, buttandosi verso di lui, terrorizzata.  
Se perfino lei ha paura, allora non è il caso di disobbedire. È una cosa seria. Mi fermo un secondo sulle scale per vederli girare il ragazzo. Papà dice che si chiama Max e questo mi conforta. Mi fido di papà e se papà lo conosce mi sento più tranquilla.  
Dalla faccia di questo Max, si vede che è stravolto. Non riesce a tenersi in piedi. Papà dice di portarlo di sopra e lui e mamma lo trascinano verso le scale, mettendosi ai lati di Max con un braccio sulle spalle a testa. Io li anticipo correndo in camera mia e intanto sento mamma urlarmi dietro: “Liesel, va tutto bene!”  
Lo stendono nel letto vicino al mio, quello vuoto, e lui ci si abbandona completamente. È svenuto.  
Papà e mamma riprendono fiato e si guardano come se si parlassero con gli occhi. Riesco quasi a vedere un fiume di parole non dette, tra loro. Alla fine mamma va giù in cucina: “Gli scaldo un po’ di zuppa”  
Papà, invece, si siede sul mio letto e io rimango lì in piedi, senza sapere cosa dire o cosa fare. Ma, alla fine, c’è solo una cosa da chiedere.  
“Chi è lui, papà?”  
“Devo dirti una cosa molto importante, Liesel” Appoggia la mano sul letto, vicino a lui. “Devi ascoltare” È molto scosso.  
Obbedisco, e mi siedo accanto a lui.  
“Quella fisarmonica non è mia” confessa, guardando la sua fisarmonica in un angolino della stanza. L’ha rubata?  
“La fisarmonica in effetti è del padre di questo ragazzo” continua, e il nostro sguardo si posa su Max.  
“L’hai rubata?” gli chiedo, stentando a crederci.  
“No” risponde lui. “L’ho conservata per lui”  
Forse ho capito. “Il padre è morto…” mormoro.  
“Sì” risponde papà. “Molti anni fa… Prima che tu nascessi. Io l’ho visto morire. In guerra” La Grande Guerra. Quella delle trincee. Non sapevo che papà l’avesse combattuta.  
“Tu sei stato in guerra?”  
“Sì. Suo padre ha dato la propria vita per me. E io ho fatto una promessa alla famiglia: se avessi potuto aiutarli l’avrei fatto, gli ho dato la mia parola. Adesso TU devi promettere a me. Devi darmi la tua parola che non dirai ad anima viva del nostro ospite. A nessuno! Non dirlo ad anima viva! Neanche a Rudy!”  
Rimango basita dalle sue parole. Se non vuole che lo dica nemmeno a Rudy, sicuramente è perché sa quanto lui sia chiacchierone, e se anche mi giurasse di tenere la bocca chiusa potrebbe uscirgli detto comunque con suo padre, che è un soldato... E tutto questo mi porta alla conclusione che Max non dovrebbe essere qui. Dobbbiamo nasconderlo.  
Il Führer vuole anche lui.  
“Dico sul serio, Liesel” continua papà. “Ad anima viva! Hai capito?”  
Annuisco. “Sì”  
“Una persona vale quanto la propria parola, Liesel. Mi dai la tua parola?”  
“Sì, papà” annuisco io. “Te lo prometto” E stavolta, non mento.


	16. Chapter XVI

Max resta a dormire quassù, stanotte. E forse ci resterà anche domani, e dopodomani e per tanto altro tempo… Finché non si sveglia. Chissà per quanti giorni non dormiva.  
Intanto, stanotte sono io che non riesco a dormire.  
Lo fisso dal mio letto da ore, e ancora non sono stanca. Ha un libro rosso stretto al petto, sopra le coperte, e non sembra stia dormendo sonni tranquilli. Alla fine mi alzo. La curiosità ha avuto la meglio su di me.  
Mi fermo vicino al suo letto e fisso il libro. E’ girato, non riesco a leggere il titolo… Provo a prenderlo, magari non mi sente.  
E invece no. Lo stringe subito, appena le mie dita toccano la copertina, e io scappo a rifugiarmi sotto le coperte. Pazienza. Ci riproverò domani.  
La mattina dopo finalmente si sveglia, e quando apre gli occhi io sono lì davanti a lui, ai piedi del letto, a guardarlo incuriosita. Chissà se parla la nostra lingua.  
“Ciao…” provo a dirgli.  
“Ciao…” mormora lui. Meno male, mi capisce.  
“Che cosa stavi sognando?” gli chiedo.  
“Di mia madre” risponde lui.  
La mia attenzione cade nuovamente sul suo libro rosso.  
“È tuo il libro?” gli chiedo.  
Lui esita. “Sì… No, non è… Non è sempre stato mio”  
Wow! Allora anche lui è un ladro di libri.  
“L’hai rubato?”  
“No…”  
Non posso fare a meno di chiederglielo: voglio sapere che libro è.  
“Posso vederlo?” chiedo, avvicinandomi.  
La sua voce si fa più decisa e si ritrae un po’, stringendo il libro a sé.  
“È… non è per bambini” balbetta.  
Oh… Peccato. All’improvviso cadiamo in un silenzio imbarazzante, e sto pensando se sia il caso di andare via o no, quando sento i passi di papà su per le scale.  
“Ah…” dice, una volta arrivato su, “buongiorno, Max. Hai conosciuto Liesel”  
“Liesel…” mormora Max.  
“Tranquillo” lo rassicura papà, mettendomi un braccio intorno alle spalle. “È una brava bambina.”  
È un po' come se gli avesse detto 'Tranquillo, Max, puoi fidarti di lei, non lo dirà a nessuno'.  
Lui deglutisce, come sollevato, e appoggia di nuovo la testa sul cuscino.  
Mi dirigo verso la porta, ma mamma mi si para davanti, con l’indice alzato davanti alla faccia. “Non UNA parola” mi ripete, per la settima volta da quando mi sono alzata stamattina. Io annuisco. “Brava” mi da delle pacche sul braccio e mi lascia uscire.  
“Furfante” È l’ultima parola che mi dice mentre esco.  
È praticamente il suo modo di dire ‘ci vediamo, ti voglio bene’.  
Ormai mi sono abituata.


	17. Chapter XVII

Finalmente la scuola è finita. Non mi è mai piaciuta più di tanto, ma oggi è stata particolarmente noiosa, perché non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa. Ho passato tutto il tempo a guardare fuori dalla finestra, pensando al ragazzo nascosto in camera mia. Nessuno deve saperlo. Ma sono brava a mentire, e Rudy non sospetta niente.  
Usciamo dalla scuola insieme, entrambi nel nostro competo da Gioventù Hitleriana, ma io ho fretta e accelero il passo. Rudy se ne accorge.  
“Che fretta hai?”  
“Devo andare a casa…” rispondo, vaga, sperando che non mi chieda il perché.  
“Ti sfido!” esclama, invece. Così cominciamo a correre. Meglio, voglio sbrigarmi.  
La mamma sarà stata tutta la mattina in ansia al solo pensiero che io possa aver detto qualcosa a qualcuno. Appena arriviamo davanti casa mia mi fermo. “Devo rientrare”  
Rudy si ferma a qualche metro dalla mia porta, senza fare una piega. “Cosa vuoi? Il mio permesso?” ridacchia.  
Furfante. Se non morissi dalla voglia di entrare in casa, starei volentieri ancora un po' a stuzzicarlo. Comunque, salgo gli scalini per arrivare. “No, te lo sto solo dicendo”  
“Va bene!”  
Apro la porta e mamma mi assale subito. Lo sapevo che l’avrebbe fatto. “Dove sei stata!?” mi chieda spingendomi in cucina, dove è seduto papà. “E’ tardi!”  
Ma se torno sempre alla stessa ora! “Ho corso più veloce che potevo…” provo a dire.  
“E non hai detto niente a nessuno?” continua lei, fissandomi negli occhi.  
“No, mamma!” ripeto io, esasperata.  
“Rosa!” le dice papà, con il solito tono che usa quando tenta di calmarla. Ma tanto è sempre inutile; è impossibile farla stare calma quando è arrabbiata per qualcosa. Ma stranamente, stavolta non ribatte. Anzi... Oddio… mi ha dato un bacio sulla testa! Questa cosa non è normale… Rimango letteralmente senza parole e guardo papà, come per cercare una conferma che sia sempre la mamma e non un'altra signora che le somiglia molto. Per tutta risposta, papà mi fa una smorfia rassegnata dal tavolo.  
Faccio per andare di sopra. “Liesel! Sta dormendo!” mi ricorda mamma, facendomi bloccare subito.  
Papà si gira e si porta un indice alle labbra, per poi farmi segno di andare. La complicità che abbiamo io e lui è qualcosa che prima non avevo neanche con i miei veri genitori, e ne vado sempre più fiera.  
Quella sera, proviamo a dare da mangiare un po’ di zuppa anche a Max. Sta un po’ meglio, ma avendo digiunato per giorni è meglio che non mangi troppo. È venuto direttamente da Stoccarda. Non so se, dopo aver passato giorni senza cibo, la prima cosa che vuole mangiare sia proprio la zuppa di mamma… Io lo so per esperienza. Ma lui resta sul letto, col busto alzato, e si fa imboccare da lei come un bambino.  
Io e papà siamo entrambi seduti sul mio letto, e guardiamo la scena. Sembra che a Max la zuppa piaccia parecchio, perché l’ha quasi finita e ora sta ingurgitando in fretta i rimanenti pezzi di patate e piselli sul fondo del piatto.  
“Beh,” commenta mamma, soddisfatta, “almeno qualcuno apprezza la mia cucina” Il tempo di dirlo, e Max vomita sul piatto. Oh, sì. L’ha apprezzata davvero. Io e papà ridacchiamo senza farci vedere. Mamma gli pulisce la bocca con un tovagliolo, cercando di rimanere calma. “Mi dispiace… Mi dispiace” prova a dire Max, appoggiando la testa indietro, contro il muro. Mamma appoggia il piatto e il tovagliolo sul comò vicino al letto e si alza per andarsene, ma non prima di aver dato uno scappellotto a papà dietro la testa. Mi viene da ridere, ma mi trattengo.  
Papà sospira, ed entrambi guardiamo Max. “Ma riuscirà a guarire?” domando io piano, per non farmi sentire da lui. È ancora a occhi chiusi, con la testa contro il muro, e sembra si sia addormentato di nuovo.  
Papà si gira a guardarmi ed esclama: “Certo!”


	18. Chapter XVIII

È la seconda notte che fisso Max Vandenburg dal mio letto, mentre dorme. Stavolta non sembra che stia sognando.  
Cntinuo a guardare lui e il suo libro rosso che ‘non è per bambini’. Che potrà essere di tanto brutto? Non resisto. Esco dal mio letto e torno nella stessa posizione della notte scorsa, vicino a lui, e stavolta afferro il libro decisa. Ovviamente, non glielo ruberò. Lo apro e inizio a sfogliare. Finalmente lo posso aprire… Ma non faccio in tempo a leggere mezza parola.  
“Sei una bambina curiosa” Oh, no. Che vergogna... Lo richiudo subito e mormoro, poco convinta: “Non volevo farlo…” Mi sto vergognando da morire, non riesco neanche a finire la frase.  
Sto per aggiungere qualche altra scusa ridicola, ma per mia fortuna lui mi ferma. “Sssh, non fa niente” mi dice. Gli ridò il libro. Mi siedo sul mio letto, ma continuo a guardarlo. Ormai è sveglio, e a me non va di dormire. Voglio sapere di più su di lui e su quel suo libro. “Di che cosa parla?” gli chiedo. Spero che almeno questo me lo dirà.  
“Di Hitler” risponde lui. Questo non mi aiuta.  
“Ti nascondi per Hitler?”  
“Sì” ammette.  
Allora forse…  
“Sei un comunista?”  
“Sono ebreo”  
Solo ebreo…  
“Hanno portato via tua madre?”  
“Probabilmente”  
Poverino… So come ci si sente. Lui cerca di sorridermi, ma si vede che sta per piangere. “Non preoccuparti” cerco di rassicurarlo, “anch’io ho pianto tanto appena arrivata qui” Lui ridacchia un po’ e mi sento di dovergli dire qualcos’altro. “La zuppa è schifosa! Vero?”  
“Forse non riuscirai a crederlo, ma… è la cosa più buona che abbia mai vomitato” Non posso crederci, in effetti. Ma non lo contraddico. Vado a distendermi di nuovo sotto le coperte. Lo guardo e, non so perché, ma mi scappa un grosso sorriso.


	19. Chapter XIX

“Liesel! Ho una commissione per te”  
La mamma sale le scale e appoggia un cesto stracolmo di panni sul mio letto. Poi si ferma, si mette le mani sui fianchi e aspetta. Oh, no. Conosco quell’espressione. Ma che bel buongiorno, non c’è che dire.  
Oggi non ho scuola, e come ogni domenica vorrei giocare a calcio con Rudy, o correre o comunque stare fuori senza far niente. Ma non oggi, a quanto pare. Mi tocca andare a consegnare i panni puliti al signor Hermann, il borgomastro.  
Quando esco di casa, vedo Rudy già lì davanti ad aspettarmi.  
Mamma mi apre la porta. “E non dimenticare di contare i soldi” mi ripete per la terza volta. “Torna con la somma giusta o puoi anche non scomodarti a tornare!”  
Neanche le rispondo più, ormai. Mi giro a guardarla e lei è ancora lì, appoggiata contro contro lo stipite della porta, che mi guarda severa e si porta un dito alle labbra. So perfettamente cosa intende. Me lo ripete ogni giorno da quando uno strano ragazzo ebreo si è presentato da noi e ora dorme in camera mia, nel letto che sarebbe dovuto essere di mio fratello.  
La casa degli Hermann è parecchio lontana, ma il cesto non è molto pesante. Posso farcela in poco tempo. Sento Rudy palleggiare dietro di me, e mi accorgo che mi sta accompagnando, senza dirmi una parola. So perché sta così zitto: ha capito che non sono in vena di sopportarlo, oggi. Evidentemente lo ha visto dal mio sguardo svogliato quando mamma mi ha spinta fuori di casa. Forse, alla fin fine, aveva ragione lui quando disse che ci capivamo, il primo giorno che facemmo la strada insieme verso scuola. E questo senza dover per forza chiacchierare, come piace tanto fare a lui. Devo dire che ne sono soddisfatta. Mi giro a guardarlo e sorrido. Rudy. Che tipo.  
Dopo circa una ventina di minuti, arriviamo alla casa degli Hermann. Ci siamo allontanati parecchio dal centro di Molching e abbiamo attraversato un ponte. Ed eccola. La casa più grande e bella che io abbia mai visto in tutta la mia vita.  
Wow. Sono senza fiato. “E’ la casa del borgomastro” mormora Rudy.  
“Sei sicuro?” provo a dire, perché più che una casa questa mi sembra una reggia.  
“Vedi delle altre case che somiglino a questa?” mi chiede lui. In effetti. “Ha cenato con il Führer una volta” continua Rudy.  
Non so come sentirmi dopo una notizia del genere. Probabilmente vorrei solo andarmene da qui più in fretta che posso.  
C’è un enorme cancello di ferro chiuso davanti a noi, e io mi ci appoggio di schiena per aprirlo. Attraversiamo il vialetto di ghiaia e mi perdo guardando il giardino di un verde sgargiante, primaverile. Adorerei vivere in una casa così.  
Mi avvicino alla porta e, prima di bussare, mi accorgo che Rudy resta ad aspettarmi a debita distanza. E ti pareva. Furfante.  
Busso. Una signora vestita da cameriera mi viene ad aprire. “Il bucato…” mormoro io, appoggiandole il cesto sulle mani. Lei annuisce e lo prende. “Prego, entra” Oh, no. E adesso? Mi giro istintivamente verso di Rudy.  
“Coraggio!” mi incita lui a bassa voce, con un cenno della mano.  
E va bene. Santo Cielo, ma da quando sono diventata così paurosa? Andiamo, Liesel, datti una calmata, sono solo persone! Persone molto influenti, certo… Senza contare che hanno contatti diretti con Hitler, che da la caccia agli ebrei e ai comunisti… Insomma, l’uomo che probabilmente ha spedito via mia madre, Dio solo sa dove, e che farebbe scomparire per sempre anche me dalla faccia della Terra, appena ne avesse l'occasione… In effetti, ripensandoci, non so se ho fatto bene ad entrare. Ma comunque non posso andarmene via adesso: devo prendere i soldi, se manca un solo centesimo, la mamma mi ammazza.  
Il mio sguardo vaga per tutto l’ingresso per poi posarsi su un uomo seduto a leggere un libro. È il borgomastro, ma non si gira a guardarmi. Meglio, non voglio che mi veda… Oh, no, la moglie. È lì in piedi sulle scale a fissarmi, forse da quando sono entrata.  
Ricordo che tempo fa mi vide rubare un libro dal mucchio che veniva bruciato in mezzo alla piazza. Maledizione… E adesso che faccio?  
Rimango impalata in mezzo all'ingresso, in preda alla più totale angoscia. Diamine, è così che si sente Max ogni giorno? Con la paura che qualcuno possa bussare alla nostra porta, perquisire la casa e scoprirlo? Io non sopravviverei nemmeno un giorno così.  
La signora Hermann, intanto, scende le scale in fretta e passa oltre, dicendomi: “Aspetta”  
Ti prego, dammi i soldi e basta, così me ne posso andare. Entra nella sala dove suo marito è seduto a leggere, ma torna subito da me, e quando mi da i soldi sto giusto per cacciare un sospiro di sollievo - ma mi sembra poco appropriato, perciò mi trattengo.  
“La ringrazio” le dico, stupendomi di come sono riuscita a mantenere una voce calma e disinvolta.  
Lei rimane ferma a guardarmi per qualche secondo, prima di dire: “E così ti piacciono i libri?”  
Dire che mi è appena caduto addosso il mondo è dire poco. Si è ricordata di me. Mi porteranno via per questo, me lo sento, come mia madre.  
La seguo con lo sguardo mentre si avvia verso una porta chiusa, ma non mi azzardo ad andarmene. Il cervello mi urla di farlo, ma il corpo non risponde. Sono letteralmente paralizzata dal terrore. Lei apre la porta, entra, e si rivolge di nuovo a me. “Vieni!”  
Ora: normalmente io sono coraggiosa, ma anche diffidente. In circostanze normali non mi sarei neanche sognata di entrare in una stanza da sola con una donna che mi ha visto commettere ciò che è da lei considerato un crimine. Ma c’è qualcosa che… Non so, tipo un richiamo. Viene da dentro quella stanza, e qualunque cosa sia devo raggiungerlo.  
E una volta entrata capisco il perché: è una biblioteca. Non ero mai entrata in nessuna biblioteca, finora, perché purtroppo rientrano in quei posti che non potei più frequentare, da quando comparsero quegli strani cartelli, prima di arrivare a Molching. Ero al corrente che nella mia nuova scuola ce ne fosse una, ma col passare del tempo me ne ero proprio dimenticata. È grande, luminosa: quattro mura piene zeppe di libri e scale di legno appoggiate ad esse per arrivare ai ripiani più alti. La stanza è ben illuminata grazie ad una finestra enorme che dà proprio sul giardino, con una scrivania posta davanti. Quindi questo è il posto di Frau Hermann. Sono senza parole, questo… Questo è il sogno della mia vita. Non sapevo neanche di avere un sogno simile, fino a pochi secondi fa.  
Mi avvicino a una parete e accarezzo il dorso di ogni libro che mi capita a tiro. La tentazione di prenderne uno è troppo forte, ma ritiro subito la mano e guardo la signora Hermann. Lei accenna a un sorriso e annuisce, come per incoraggiarmi. Allora sorrido anch’io e finalmente - finalmente - prendo un libro.  
“Il mercante di sogni”  
Mi siedo su una delle poltrone nella stanza e leggo le prime due pagine. Finché non sento l’orologio e allora alzo gli occhi. Oh-oh… “Rudy” mormoro. Speriamo sia rimasto ad aspettarmi e non sia tornato verso casa senza di me, altrimenti mamma si insospettirà e chissà cosa penserà. Chiudo di scatto il libro e mi alzo. La signora Hermann è rimasta lì, a guardare fuori dalla finestra tutto il tempo.  
“Adesso vado…” dico con un filo di voce.  
“Sì” conviene lei. “Potrai tornare da me quando vorrai. Io sono qui” Io le rendo il libro e lei mi rivolge un sorriso sincero. E io che su di lei ho pensato le peggio cose!  
“Sì, Frau Hermann” rispondo.  
Mi porge la mano. “Chiamami Ilsa” Gliela stringo. “E io come devo chiamarti?”  
“Liesel”  
“Sei una bambina audace, Liesel” si complimenta, prima di farmi uscire.  
Sono come frastornata. Il borgomastro non mi ha vista, e la signora Hermann… anzi, Ilsa, non mi ha fatto niente nonostante SONO SICURA che mi abbia vista rubare un libro la sera della parata. E posso anche tornare qui a leggere tutte le volte che voglio. DEVO raccontare tutto a Rudy.


	20. Chapter XX

Siamo in piena estate e, come sempre, sto correndo lungo Via del Paradiso insieme a Rudy. Ormai lo batto alla stragrande, ma lui non molla; insiste sempre nel dire che è il suo pesante pallone di cuoio a rallentarlo, altrimenti vincerebbe lui. Ma ormai lo conosco: è solo una scusa.  
Una volta gli ho perfino detto: “Se ti rallenta tanto perché non lo lasci a casa?”  
Ma lui non ne vuole sapere.  
“Vieni qui, furfante!!” mi urla mentre mi insegue.  
“Prendimi!” gli urlo io di rimando.  
Continuiamo a correre finché non svoltiamo l’angolo, e ci imbattiamo in Franz Deutscher in bicicletta che sventola un giornale, seguito da un gruppo di nostri compagni di scuola urlanti.   
“Ehy, scema!” mi urla. Io e Rudy ci fermiamo. “Hai sentito? L’Inghilterra c’ha dichiarato guerra! Siamo in guerra con l’Inghilterra!!!”  
E continua a pedalare veloce con i nostri compagni alle calcagna. Sono tutti eccitati, e man mano che corrono altri ragazzini si uniscono a loro, contagiati dall'euforia. Perfino Rudy gli va dietro.  
Io, invece, me ne torno a casa da sola. Non so proprio come sentirmi dopo questa notizia.  
Però trovo sollievo andando a casa della signora Hermann. Adesso la mamma manda sempre me a portare il bucato a casa del borgomastro, perché la strada è lunga e dice che non ha tempo da perdere. A me ovviamente non pesa affatto dato che, da qualche mese a questa, parte la gentile signora Hermann mi lascia leggere tutti i libri che voglio. Mamma si è accorta che sono stranamente felice ogni volta che devo recarmi da loro per suo conto, e un paio di volte mi ha anche guardato strano, poiché c'avevo messo un po' a tornare. Ma comunque non mi ha mai detto niente. Spesso ho pensato di dirle semplicemente la verità... ma continuo a rimandare. Il fatto è che proprio non me la sento. La paura che mi possa uscir detto qualcosa su Max avrebbe il sopravvento e lei smetterebbe subito di mandarmici. La conosco fin troppo bene.  
Comunque, anche questo pomeriggio, busso alla porta degli Hermann ed Ilsa mi accoglie con un sorriso. Ripetiamo le solite scene di ogni volta: io le do il bucato, lei mi da i soldi, e poi andiamo in biblioteca. Lei si siede sempre alla sua sedia, lascia che io mi metta comoda sulla poltrona, e leggiamo. Purtroppo, ovviamente, non posso mai restare a lungo - di solito non più di dieci minuti - e leggo finché posso. Dopodiché corro come una forsennata da lì a casa, cogliendo l'occasione per allenarmi. Beh, i frutti li ho visti, negli ultimi mesi. Supero perfino Rudy in agilità, anche se è più alto di me e ha le gambe più lunghe.  
Ad ogni modo, ormai sono a buon punto del “Mercante di Sogni” e non vedo l'ora di proseguire con la storia. Tuttavia oggi faccio qualcosa che prima d'ora non avevo mai fatto, ed apro il libro sulla prima pagina, trovando una firma in alto a destra: Johann Hermann.  
Mi giro verso Ilsa e vedo che mi sta guardando. “Chi è Johann?” le chiedo allora. Lei assume improvvisamente uno sguardo serio e chiude lentamente il libro. “Lui… Era un ragazzo che amava leggere. Ed era audace. Proprio come te.” Già, audace. Mi aveva definita così la prima volta che mi aveva invitata a leggere in casa sua. Si guarda intorno: “È tutto suo qui. Tutto il suo sapere”  
Un pensiero improvviso mi fa gelare il sangue. Ma allora questo Johann è…  
“Tutto qui.” continua lei. “Tutto al proprio posto.” Si alza e prende una foto incorniciata da uno dei tavolini della stanza, per farmela vedere. Al centro c’è la foto di un ragazzo giovane, che avrà avuto all’incirca l’età di Max.  
“Non hanno mai trovato il suo cadavere” mi spiega Ilsa, confermando le mie paure. “Se mi avessero fatto vedere il corpo c’avrei creduto. Ma come può rassegnarsi una madre? Una madre non rinuncia mai ai propri figli”  
Già. La mia non avrebbe voluto. Ci ha mandato via per il nostro bene, mentre lei è… Magari è…  
“Vado adesso” dico a Ilsa, sperando di non risultare maleducata ai suoi occhi.  
Ma proprio non ce la faccio a restare qua dentro un minuto di più.  
È la prima volta che me ne vado da casa del borgomastro senza correre; mi incammino lentamente lasciando correre le lacrime, e affrettandomi ad asciugarle subito prima di arrivare a casa.


	21. Chapter XXI

Sono lunga sotto le coperte del mio letto e penso. Max è ancora sveglio. Lo so che lo è. Ogni sera io e lui parliamo un po’, sottovoce. Non so per quanto tempo ancora rimarrà qui, ma finché c'è voglio dirgli quello che non riesco a dire ad altri. Sento di potergli dire quello che non riesco a dire ad altri.  
“Pensi che mia madre mi amasse davvero?” gli chiedo, quindi, a un tratto. Due secondi in cui il silenzio si rompe, per poi ricomporsi subito dopo.  
Io e lui ci guardiamo.  
“Ma certo,” risponde, “tutte le madri amano i figli. Anche quella di Hitler”  
Torniamo a guardare il soffitto. In effetti è strano… non c’avevo mai pensato. Chissà com’è la madre di Hitler, o com’è il suo rapporto con suo figlio. E soprattutto: chi dei due comanda? Perché di solito a comandare è la madre, ma se il figlio è praticamente il padrone d’Europa, mi sorge qualche dubbio.  
“Pensi che lei gli scriva?” chiedo ancora. Max ci pensa molto, prima di rispondermi. Mi giro a guardarlo e lo trovo serissimo, finché la bocca non si gli allarga in un gran sorriso, si gira a guardarmi e storce gli occhi.  
“Caro Führer,” annuncia, facendo una voce più acuta di quanto potessi farla io, “aspetta che tuo padre torni a casa e vedrai! Con amore, mamma”  
Rido e mi tiro leggermente su dal letto. “Caro Führer,” comincio io, “rimetti a posto la tua camera!”  
“Caro Führer, chi ti ha tagliato i capelli!?”  
“Non vorrai uscire vestito così, vero!?”  
“Cosa ti cresce sopra le labbra!?”  
“Non alzare la voce con me!”  
“Smettila di sputare quando urli…”  
Da qui cominciamo a ridere, e non riusciamo più a smettere.


	22. Chapter XXII

Mentre lavo le stoviglie sento la mamma mormorare a papà qualcosa riguardo Max e le piaghe che gli stanno venendo da un po' di giorni.  
“Allora si deve alzare e muoversi!” risponde semplicemente papà.  
“Non può camminare per la casa!” ribatte la mamma, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia di questo mondo.  
“Perché no?” chiedo io allora.  
“Perché la gente lo vedrebbe!” sbotta lei.  
“Sssshh!” la ammonisce papà.  
“Non può stare sdraiato lì per sempre!” continua lei imperterrita. “Deve essere spostato.”  
Mi cadono le braccia. Uffa. Mi piace avere Max di sopra, sempre ad aspettarmi quando torno da scuola, e con cui parlare di tutto e di niente prima di dormire.  
“Perché?” provo a dire.  
“Ma che boccaccia! Perché lo dico io!”  
“Rosa!” prova a dire papà.  
Ma io non mi faccio intimidire: “E cosa proponi?” le domando, curiosa di sentire la risposta.  
“Proponi! Ma senti che impudenza…” commenta lei con una smorfia. “Io PROPONGO di spostarlo giù in cantina!”  
Riprendo a strofinare le scodelle forte, sfogandomi su di loro nella speranza che la mia bocca rimanga ben chiusa, mentre le mani lavorano frenetiche.  
Quello è il mio posto. Insomma, ci sono i miei libri, il mio abbecedario, la mia scrivania… Lì c’è tutto il mio mondo. Ma poi penso che si tratta di Max e che lui ha bisogno di muoversi. Suvvia, Liesel, sii altruista e lascia correre.  
Alla fine, io e papà lo accompagniamo giù in cantina e lui si sistema sopra una coperta, giusto sotto le scale, ben nascosto. Beh, sicuramente c'è più spazio che in camera mia, e se non altro qui può camminare in giro per la stanza quanto vuole, senza doversi preoccupare di essere visto da qualcuno attraverso le finestre. Mamma gli passa le coperte e lui mi dice di continuare a venire lì a studiare quando voglio, ma la mamma mi ricorda sempre di bussare. Papà continua a scusarsi con Max per il fatto che deve stare nel sottoscala, senza letto, ma Max si comporta come se tutto ciò fosse addirittura troppo per lui.  
Una volta tornati di sopra la mamma si mette a stirare e io la fisso, aspettandomi che almeno si scusi per non avermi nemmeno chiesto cosa pensavo riguardo al far stare Max di sotto. Ma lei non mi degna di un’occhiata. Figurati.  
“Non guardarmi in quel modo” mi dice solo, con un tono che non ammette replica.  
Allora me ne vado in camera mia. Niente. Non cambierà mai.  
Ancora una volta stacco da tutto leggendo nella biblioteca di Ilsa Hermann. Sono ormai mesi che vengo qui di nascosto e il borgomastro non hai mai notato niente. O almeno, è quello che mi dice sua moglie. Ma non credo che mi lascerebbe continuare a venire qui se il marito sospettasse qualcosa, quindi sono tranquilla. Imparo un sacco di parole nuove grazie ai suoi libri e il mio abbecedario straripa di lettere incise in gesso bianco.  
A Max piace quando vengo giù a leggere e a segnare le parole. In effetti, forse è stato un bene trasferirlo quaggiù. È vero, non ho nessuno con cui parlare la sera, ma ce l’ho in qualsiasi altro momento della giornata. E sto proprio bene con lui: andiamo d’accordo, abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune.  
Poi c'è una cosa che fa sì che ci completiamo a vicenda: lui è affascinato da ciò che imparo dalla mia vita fuori di casa, mentre io ammiro tutto quello che lui già sa, che si porta dentro come frutto di apprendimento nella sua vita passata.  
“Dimmi, dove hai preso queste parole?” mi chiede, mentre scrivo la parola 'medusa' sul mio abbecedario.  
Non so posso dirglielo, però. Se qualcuno venisse a sapere che leggo a casa del borgomastro sarebbero guai.  
“È un segreto…” provo a dirgli, sperando con tutto il mio cuore che non si offenda.  
Ma lui, invece, si fa una risata. “E a chi potrei dirlo?”  
Ha ragione, che sciocca. “La moglie del borgomastro” confesso, quindi. “Mi lascia leggere i suoi libri. Li imparo a memoria!”  
“La memoria è lo scriba dell’anima” mormora lui, abbastanza piano che non sono sicura di aver capito bene. “Sai chi lo ha detto?”  
Scuoto la testa.  
“Un uomo chiamato Aristotele” A un tratto riesco a vedere un luccichio attraversargli gli occhi. “Puoi farmi un favore?” mi chiede, con un tono di voce più curioso e... audace. “Mi puoi descrivere la giornata?”  
Sono interdetta… Insomma, capisco che non esca all’aria aperta da mesi, ma non c’è proprio niente di speciale in una giornata d’autunno come questa.  
“Com’è fuori?”  
“E’ nuvoloso”  
“No, no…” insiste lui, concentrato. “A parole tue. Se gli occhi potessero parlare, che direbbero?”  
Oh… Beh… Non lo so… Va bene, proviamo: concentrati, Liesel…  
“E’ una… pallida giornata?” comincio, esitante.  
“Pallida” ripete lui, fissandomi. “Bene, continua!”  
Rifletto ancora un po’. “Tutto è incastrato dietro una nuvola… E il sole non sembra il sole.”  
“Che cosa sembra?” domanda Max.  
“Sembra… un’ostrica d’argento?” provo a dire, sentendomi quasi una stupida.  
Max si lascia uscire qualcosa che sembra un sospiro di sollievo e si apre nel sorriso più grande che io gli abbia mai visto addosso. Poi china la testa all’indietro e chiude gli occhi. Resta così: fermo, sorridente e sognante. Sto per chiedergli cos’ha.  
“Grazie,” mormora lui tutt’a un tratto, riaprendo gli occhi ma senza smettere di sorridere, “l’ho visto adesso”  
Allora sorrido anch’io.  
Torno un’altra volta a leggere a casa degli Hermann. Ilsa è sempre con me, seduta sulla sua poltrona davanti alla mia, ma oggi doveva essere stanca, perché si è appisolata.  
Io me ne sto tranquilla e zitta, concentrata sulla mia lettura, quando ad un tratto lei si sveglia di soprassalto.  
“Johann…”  
Non so cosa dire. Lo avrà sognato? “No…” rispondo, piano, temendo quasi di farla scoppiare in lacrime. “Sono Liesel”  
Ma se anche fosse stata sul punto di farlo non ne ha il tempo, perché qualcuno apre la porta. Tutt’e due giriamo istintivamente la testa di scatto in quella direzione, giusto in tempo per vedere il borgomastro che si arresta sotto l’arco, e ci guarda. Ha sempre quell’espressione impenetrabile e severa… Non si scompone mai. Oddio, ma a cosa sto pensando!? Io non dovrei nemmeno essere qui!  
“Che significa questa storia?”


	23. Chapter XXIII

Non ci posso credere. Mi ha mandata via. Cioè, non ha voluto nemmeno sentire le spiegazioni di sua moglie… Mi ha mandata via a basta.  
Appena sono uscita da casa loro mi ha letteralmente chiuso la porta in faccia. Pensavo… non so. Che gli andasse bene. Che c’era di male, in fondo?  
Forse sa che sono una comunista? Ma se lo sapesse allora mi avrebbe rispedito dritta dritta da mia madre. Non so. Davvero, non capisco.  
Mi ritrovo a camminare da sola per la strada, a testa bassa, come ipnotizzata a guardare i sassolini che scricchiolano sotto i miei piedi. A un tratto, però, mi torna in mente il pensiero peggiore: mia madre. Come faccio a dirle che il borgomastro d'ora in avanti non vorrà più... Com'è che ha detto? 'Avvelersi dei nostri servizi'.  
Accidenti, già ogni volta che perdiamo un cliente è una tragedia, per mamma, e adesso fra tutti proprio il borgomastro! Mi ucciderà.  
No, non se ne parla. Devo trovare una scusa, o stavolta mi ammazzerà. Lo farà sul serio.  
Quando arrivo a casa, mortificata e umiliata, mamma capisce subito che qualcosa non va. Le riferisco semplicemente la frase che il borgomastro mi ha effettivamente detto, ma senza precisare il motivo o il contesto. Mi sento giusto un filino meglio nel farlo, ma solo un po'. Non è che abbia mentito... Ho solo omesso delle cose.  
Ma ciò che mi dà più da pensare è l'imprevedibile reazione di mamma: non esplode. Non si arrabbia affatto... almeno, non subito. Rimane TALMENTE basita che si siede, fissandomi come se non riuscisse a credere alle sue orecchie.  
“E non ha detto il perché?” mi chiede.  
Io scuoto la testa, evitando di guardarla. Mi sento molto, molto a disagio.  
La mamma abbassa lo sguardo e continua a rimuginare. “Io non capisco… Ho sempre stirato le sue camice nello stesso modo…” Ecco, ora comincerà a sentirsi in colpa lei e io ci starò talmente male che non ci dormirò la notte.  
“Forse non se lo possono più permettere” prova a dire papà, rimanendo calmo, mentre apparecchia per la cena.  
“LORO non se lo possono permettere!?” sbotta alla fine mamma, alzandosi in piedi. Ecco. Ora la riconosco. “NOI non ce lo possiamo permettere! Un altro cliente che se ne va… E quattro bocche da sfamare!” Papà cerca di zittirla, invano. In effetti, di clienti se ne andranno sempre di più con la guerra.  
Hitler dice che per vincere bisognerà fare dei sacrifici. Spero solo che questi sacrifici non ricadranno sempre su di noi, almeno. Papà si siede e fa segno anche a me di sedermi.  
Sospiro, e riesco a trovare il coraggio di avvicinarmi e sedermi davanti a mamma. Dai, non è difficile, Liesel, stai calma. Devi solo evitare di guardarla negli occhi. “Ebbene,” ricomincia lei, “si fanno due pasti al giorno d’ora in poi. Non tre. Non c’è altro da dire.”  
Fine delle discussione; nessuno obietta.  
Papà, con il suo solito sorriso complice, mi fa l’occhiolino. Riesce a strapparmi un sorriso, ma solo per poco. Però, dai. Non è andata tanto male.


	24. Chapter XXIV

Oggi il padre di Rudy parte per la guerra.  
Io, papà e mamma siamo rimasti fuori a guardarlo salutare la sua famiglia. Quando arriva a Rudy li vedo parlare, ma da qui non riesco a sentire cosa dicono. Poi si abbracciano.  
Guardo il mio migliore amico e il cuore mi fa male per lui. Ma sarebbe stupido scoppiare a piangere: del resto, non faccio parte della loro famiglia. Nemmeno Rudy ha pianto. Non ha pianto a scuola, quando mi ha detto che il padre sarebbe partito, e non sta piangendo neanche ora adesso. Sta dimostrando una forza di cui non lo credevo capace. Non che io lo abbia mai ritenuto debole, ma è la prima volta che gli succede qualcosa di veramente grande come questo. Fino ad ora ha sempre avuto una famiglia felice e unita: entrambi i genitori, un lavoro stabile per entrambi, fratelli e sorelle sani, una famiglia pura di razza ariana.  
In generale, diciamo che ha sempre vissuto in condizioni decisamente più stabili di me. La partenza di suo padre è stata un fulmine a ciel sereno, che ha colpito fra tutte proprio la sua famiglia. Nonostante ciò, Rudy riesce a mantienere un autocontrollo e una maturità incredibili, per un cuore genuino e infantile (in senso positivo) come il suo.  
Il papà di Rudy si carica in spalla la borsa e si avvia. Passandoci vicino saluta mio padre con un cenno del capo e papà lo saluta con la mano. Dopo aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo dietro di sé, verso la sua famiglia, Alex Steiner se ne va giù per Via del Paradiso, allontanandosi sempre di più, fino a diventare un puntino lontano che poi sparisce dalla vista - forse per sempre.  
Il solo pensiero mi fa rabbrividire: mi piace, il padre di Rudy. Con me è sempre stato carino. Tanto.


	25. Chapter XXV

Dicembre 1941.  
Sono qui da quasi quattro anni e non avrei mai pensato di poter essere così felice. Invece eccomi qui.  
Da pochi giorni è arrivata la prima neve a Molching, e la scuola riprenderà solo tra un paio di settimane. Finalmente ci aspettano le vacanze!  
Io e Rudy non vedevamo l’ora. Anche se mi rendo conto che quest’anno, per lui e la sua famiglia, sarà un Natale diverso dal solito. Da quello che mi ha detto Rudy, suo padre non è stato congedato per le feste, e non tornerà prima di qualche mese.  
Mi dispiace molto per loro.  
A casa mia, invece, l’aria che si respira è la più natalizia che ci sia mai stata da quando sono qui. Papà passa le serate a suonare la fisarmonica seduto sulle scale fuori di casa, bevendo liquore, mentre la mamma passa le serate a rimproverarlo di fare troppo baccano e di rientrare subito per non prendersi un malanno. Lui le dice di chiudere la bocca e lei, di rimando, continua a borbottare.  
Tutto normale, insomma.  
Max, invece, si è ormai abituato alla nuova ‘sistemazione’, se così si può definire, e si sente già molto meglio fisicamente. Cammina spesso in giro, e quando può legge i giornali che papà gli passa.  
“Almeno non resterà del tutto fuori dal mondo” mi ha detto una volta.  
Oggi, però, sono io a portare il giornale a Max, facendo le scale di corsa come sempre. Buone notizie.  
“Ti ho portato una cosa!” gli annuncio, sorridendo, e allungando la mano facendogli vedere il giornale.  
Lui lo guarda per un secondo senza capire, poi lo afferra subito, contagiato dalla mia euforia. “È di oggi?”  
“Un regalo di Franz Deutscher” gli spiego, sedendomi davanti a lui. “Quel ragazzo non sa quant’è generoso!”  
Eh già, non lo sa davvero, dico fra me e me. Mi viene da ridere.  
Max legge il titolo della prima pagina. “Hitler pronto a prendere Mosca”  
Mi aspetto di vederlo aprirsi in un sorriso, ma non succede. Al contrario, mentre volta la pagina e legge le prime righe, la sua espressione passa dal curioso all’incredulo, come se non riuscisse a credere ai suoi occhi.  
“Il mondo è impazzito….” commenta, scuotendo la testa.  
Non capisco.  
“Ma… non stiamo vincendo la guerra?” chiedo, confusa.  
Lui mi fa di sì con la testa senza guardarmi e, anche se tiene gli occhi fissi sul giornale, vedo che stanno diventando lucidi.  
Finché a un certo punto realizzo: se perdiamo, Max potrà tornarsene a casa da sua madre. Se dovessimo vincere… c’è la possibilità che lui debba nascondersi per tutta la sua vita. E per quanto sarei contenta se rimanesse per sempre qui con noi, so che per lui non sarebbe giusto.  
Io non sarei felice di passare il resto dei miei giorni in una cantina.  
Una vittoria per noi equivarrebbe a una condanna per Max.  
“Max…” Provo a dire qualcosa, ma non ce la faccio. Cosa dovrei dirgli? Come potrei mai consolarlo?  
Lui finalmente alza gli occhi su di me e sì, avevo ragione, sono proprio lucidi. Con orrore inizio a pensare che stia per scoppiare a piangere, e invece lui sorride. Non un sorriso felice, ma perlomeno sincero.  
E soprattutto, mi legge letteralmente lo sguardo, capendo tutto quello che voglio dirgli, senza che io apra bocca. Il suo occhiolino me lo conferma. Meno male.  
Si impegna anche a cambiare argomento: “Dov’è il mio bollettino meteorologico?”  
Sorrido di sollievo. Sono sicura che questo gli piacerà.  
Tiro fuori una palla di neve bella compatta che mi ero messa in borsa e la do a Max, che riesce a tenerla anche senza guanti, e guarda la neve come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che avesse mai tenuto fra le mani. Sono molto curiosa di sentire ciò che dirà.  
Aspetto un bel po’, ma alla fine parla.  
“Tu sei piena di sorprese!” È tutto quello che dice, guardandomi con affetto.  
A un tratto mi viene in mente una cosa.  
“Ho un’idea!” esclamo all’improvviso.  
Corro di nuovo di sopra, senza dargli il tempo di replicare.


	26. Chapter XXVI

Cerco di portare più neve che posso giù in cantina da Max. Lui sembra un bambino in mezzo a un parco giochi, tanto è emozionato di fronte a tutta quella neve. È come se non volessi mai vedere quello sguardo lasciare il suo viso, così mi faccio coinvolgere e vado avanti, con l’emozione che aumenta mano a mano con la sua.  
Inevitabilmente, papà ci sente ridacchiare e ci scopre, ma riesco a convincerlo a non dire niente alla mamma.  
Anzi, anche meglio: si unisce a noi! Mi aiuta a portarne giù altra con dei secchi, e finiamo per fare a palle di neve.  
Io e Max contro papà.  
“Colpiscilo, Max!” lo intimo, ridendo.  
Corriamo da una parte all’altra della cantina, che per fortuna è piena di colonne dietro le quali nascondersi, rendendo la ‘guerra’ ancora più realistica e divertente, finché non sentiamo la mamma scendere rabbiosamente le scale. Era inevitabile che ci scoprisse, facevamo troppo baccano.  
“In nome di Dio” esclama, incredula, “che fate voi furfanti qui sotto!?”  
Mi blocco, preparandomi a una delle sue solite sfuriate, e già mi immagino la sua voce altera che ci ordina di mettere immediatamente tutto a posto e riportare la neve fuori, quando papà fa una cosa che non credevo l’avrei mai visto fare nella vita.  
“Rosa?” la chiama. Lei si gira a guardarlo e si prende una palla di neve in pieno petto. Io e Max scoppiamo a ridere; papà, invece, comincia a scappare.  
Saggia decisione! La mamma sa essere svelta, quando vuole, e parte subito all’inseguimento.  
“C’è una pazza sul campo di battaglia!” urla papà, uscendo allo scoperto.  
Io e Max ne approfittiamo per colpirlo con la neve e la mamma fa altrettanto.  
Rettifico: adesso siamo io e Max contro papà e mamma. Continuiamo così per altri dieci minuti e non esagero quando arrivo a pensare, fra una palla di neve e l’altra, di non essermi mai divertita tanto in vita mia.  
Ci fermiamo solo per cenare, poi torniamo di nuovo giù in cantina a fare un pupazzo di neve. Una volta terminato, ci sediamo tutti e quattro intorno ad esso, avvolti in delle coperte.  
L’euforia è passata per lasciar posto alla serenità.  
Papà suona Stille Nacht con la fisarmonica e sembra in perfetta sintonia con il mondo intero, mentre la mamma si sforza di sembrare imbronciata – o quantomeno seria – ma per la prima volta la vedo totalmente rilassata. Probabilmente non le va ancora a genio l’essersi lasciata trascinare dal nostro gioco di prima, minando così la sua stessa autorità, ma ci scommetto tutto che lo rifarebbe altre cento volte, tornasse indietro.  
Quello che mi sembra più contento di tutti è proprio Max: lo guardo e non posso fare a meno di sorridere istintivamente, nel notare il luccichio che ha negli occhi. Non l’ho mai visto così. È solo, lontano dalla sua famiglia, nascosto in una cantina a casa di gente che fino a poco tempo fa neanche conosceva, eppure è felice.  
“Questa è la cosa più stupida che abbia mai fatto” borbotta la mamma.  
“E guarda come sei contenta!” ribatte papà, senza smettere di suonare.  
Aspetto che papà finisca la canzone per non rovinare il momento, infine faccio una domanda che mi frulla in testa da qualche minuto.  
“Che faremo quando si scioglierà?” chiedo, guardando il pupazzo di neve.  
“Pulirai tu, furfante” risponde mamma. Incredibile, ha capito che è partito tutto da me.  
“Non si scioglierà, si gela qua sotto” mi dice papà.  
“Non so come resisti ogni notte” si lascia sfuggire mamma, rivolta a Max.  
Come sempre, lui scuote la testa sorridendo, come per fermare subito la discussione. “Ti prego, non pensare a me”  
“Sciocchezze!” protesta mamma. “Noi pensiamo tutti a te!”  
Mi si scioglie letteralmente il cuore a sentirla dire questo. Ho sempre saputo che fosse di buon cuore, pur essendo brusca nei modi e… petulante, come ci tiene sempre a sottolineare papà. Ma, in questo momento, è come se questo pensiero stia mettendo radici nel mio cuore. E l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è quanto io sia stata fortunata ad essere capitata in questa famiglia. Potevo andare a finire Dio solo sa dove, e invece eccomi qui.  
Sorrido e non provo la minima paura nell’affermare che…  
“Questo è il mio Natale più bello”  
Mamma e papà rimangono in silenzio. Non se l’aspettavano, ma spero ugualmente che capiscano tutta la mia gratitudine e il mio affetto verso di loro.  
“Questo è il mio primo Natale!” commenta Max, divertito.  
“Adesso sai cosa ti sei perso finora!” replica papà, alzandosi in piedi.  
Ed eccoci al momento che speravo non sarebbe mai arrivato. “Ora dovremmo andare a letto” mi dice.  
“No, papà” provo a convincerlo, con voce supplichevole. “Ti prego!”  
“Obbedisci a tuo padre” si intromette la mamma.  
“Puoi restare un altro po’” sussurra papà, come se mamma non fosse esattamente davanti a lui. Ho proprio il papà migliore del mondo.  
Mamma sbuffa, chiaramente contrariata. “Sei troppo indulgente con questa bambina”  
E se ne tornano su.  
Io e Max restiamo in silenzio un altro po’, finché non si gira a sorridermi.  
“Ti ho fatto un regalo di Natale” Tira fuori da sotto la coperta un libro incartato con della carta di giornale. “È tutto ciò che ho”  
Io lo apro e mi trovo davanti Mein Kampf. Ma io l’ho studiato a scuola! O meglio, non l’ho studiato, ma è praticamente il libro più citato da tutti i testi che usiamo. E solo per il fatto che è stato scritto da Hitler vorrei bruciarlo. Ma… perché Max l’ha dato a me?  
“Ma…”  
“Aprilo” insiste, notando la mia indecisione.  
Lo apro e… non è come pensavo. Le pagine sono state tutte imbiancate e il libro è totalmente vuoto. Solo nella prima pagina sono presenti delle parole.  
“A Liesel da Max” leggo. Sfoglio ancora e trovo un’altra scritta.  
Eh no, questo non so cosa significhi. Ormai so leggere discretamente, ma è la prima volta che mi trovo davanti una parola del genere. Sembra quasi un altro alfabeto.  
“Che significa?” gli chiedo, curiosa.  
“כתב” risponde lui. “Scrivi”  
È la sua lingua. Wow. Continuo a sfogliare. È bellissimo, mi ha praticamente regalato un diario. Un libro che possa essere scritto da me.  
“Nella mia religione” mi spiega Max, “ci viene insegnato che ogni cosa vivente, ogni foglia, ogni uccello, è viva solo perché contiene la parola segreta della vita”  
Io continuo a guardarlo e mi vergogno un po’ quando mi accorgo che non so come rispondere. Sono completamente rapita dalle sue parole e affascinata da ciò che dice.  
Lui mi sorride e continua: “Questa è l’unica differenza fra noi e un pugno di creta: una parola”  
E, se pensavo di non poter essere più meravigliata di così, Max mi dà il colpo di grazia subito dopo, dicendomi: “Le parole sono vita, Liesel: quelle pagine sono bianche perché tu le riempia.”  
Certo, capisco il senso di ciò che mi sta dicendo: dai vita al libro, Liesel. I libri sono immortali grazie alle storie che contengono, e le storie sono immortali perché scritte.  
È una cosa talmente potente che mi sento quasi indegna a pensarla. Ma è Max che mi ha insegnato tutto, e realizzo che sarei stata felice di passare insieme a lui molto più tempo di quanto so che ne avremo in futuro.  
Diamine, vorrei proprio averlo conosciuto prima.


	27. Chapter XXVII

Assurdo. Ieri è stato il giorno più bello della mia vita e oggi vorrei che non fosse mai successo.  
La neve si è sciolta tutta nella notte, e Max ha dormito inzuppandosi tutto, rabbrividendo dal freddo, tutto solo e al buio perché sicuramente non avrà voluto svegliare mamma e papà, temendo di disturbarli.  
Stamattina sono stata svegliata dai loro passi concitati, che andavano su e giù per le scale a cambiare le coperte a Max e mettergli panni bagnati intorno alla fronte, così mi sono alzata incuriosita.  
Non avrei mai immaginato di scendere e trovare Max pallido come un cencio, i capelli umidicci attaccati alla fronte, con il corpo percosso da brividi e i denti che battevano.  
La mamma mi ha subito spedita a vestirmi e così ho fatto. Papà, come sempre, cerca di mantenere la calma anche per lei, che al contrario si aggira come un tornado.  
So che non è il caso di disobbedirle, oggi, ma sono troppo preoccupata per Max, perciò non le lascio neanche il tempo di tornare su in cucina che subito le faccio una domanda che mi frulla in testa senza tregua: “Sta per morire?”  
“Sta’ zitta!” Ecco, appunto. “Non voglio sentir dire certe cose, hai capito? Non abbiamo fatto tutti la fame per due anni perché lui… Perché lui morisse qui!”  
E questo è quanto. Non ho bisogno di sentire altro. Ormai conosco la mamma, e riconosco i suoi toni di voce: tutto quello che ha detto, lo ha detto in preda al panico e alla paura. Ma con la febbre così alta è molto probabile che Max muoia. Diamine, non abbiamo neanche i soldi per le medicine!  
E se muore non me lo perdonerò mai, lo so.  
“È colpa mia” mormoro.  
“Perché colpa tua?” mi chiede papà, sforzandosi di sembrare disinvolto.  
“È stata una mia idea fare il pupazzo di neve” spiego. Di colpo, mi sembra una trovata così stupida. “Perché l’abbiamo fatto?...”  
Papà mi si avvicina, ma io sono talmente presa dai miei pensieri e dai sensi di colpa che mi accorgo di lui soltanto quando arriva al mio orecchio.  
“Perché dovevamo” sussurra solo.  
Quella sera, dopo cena, mamma mi dà finalmente il permesso di scendere in cantina, purché mi copra bene e resti a debita distanza da Max.  
“Ci manca solo che ti ammali anche tu!” mi ha detto.  
Così obbedisco: mi siedo accanto a Max ma dalla parte dei piedi, avvolta in una coperta di lana e porto un libro con me.  
Prima di iniziare a leggere, mi prendo qualche minuto per guardarlo. Non si è mai mosso, da quando l’ho visto per la prima volta questa mattina; gli unici movimenti che fa sono quelli provocati dai brividi che continuano, spietati, ad attraversarlo da parte a parte. Ogni tanto mormora qualcosa, ma non capisco mai cosa dice. Deve essere la sua lingua.  
Oh, povero Max.  
“Hai detto che non saresti andato da nessuna parte, Max” sussurro. “Me l’hai promesso”  
Mi sento ridicola a parlargli. È in uno stato quasi di semi-coscienza, oggi non ha mai né parlato né aperto gli occhi.  
Ma io voglio provarci lo stesso: appoggio la foto di mio fratello sul suo petto e inizio a leggere.  
“L’Uomo Invisibile, di H.G. Wells. Lo sconosciuto giunse ai primi di febbraio, in un giorno invernale…”  
Continuo così per giorni: papà scende ogni mattina a lavarlo alla bell’e meglio, gli cambia le coperte e gli presta addirittura i suoi guanti e suoi vestiti, che gli stanno larghissimi, ma se non altro lo tengono più al caldo.  
Mamma scende a dargli da mangiare due volte al giorno, tenendogli la testa sulle ginocchia e imboccandolo con una pazienza che non aveva mai dimostrato con nessuno ad oggi, ma ogni volta torna su in cucina con il piatto ancora pieno per metà.  
Io scendo ogni volta che posso, per leggergli qualcosa. Praticamente, in cantina ci passo le mie giornate. Ogni volta che finisco un libro mi fermo a guardare Max, a chiamarlo, ma non si sveglia mai.  
Ma di libri in casa ne abbiamo pochi, perciò mi viene un’idea: la biblioteca di Ilsa, in casa del borgomastro.  
Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, la coscienza mi blocca. Ilsa è stata buona con me, davvero dovrei intrufolarmi in casa sua e rubare i suoi libri?  
Ma non è quello che faccio da una vita, poi? Rubare libri?  
Alla fin fine, in questo caso, non li starei neanche rubando. Il tempo di leggerli a Max e li riporrò esattamente dove li ho trovati. E poi, hanno talmente tanti libri che non si accorgeranno di certo se ne mancano uno o due!  
Non perdo neanche troppo tempo a pensare alle conseguenze: lascio cappotto e borsa a terra, sulla neve, appena fuori dalla casa del borgomastro, per essere più libera, ed entro dalla finestra. Già la prima volta rischio che il padrone di casa mi veda, ma sono abbastanza agile da nascondermi dietro una tenda e me la scampo.  
Col tempo, poi, divento anche piuttosto brava. Se non fosse che Max non accenna minimamente a migliorare, ne sarei quasi fiera.  
Comunque, nonostante non serva a niente questo mio piccolo rito – il rubare libri, leggerli ogni sera a un Max esausto e ridotto pelle e ossa –, non riesco proprio a interromperlo. Mi piace pensare che riesca a sentirmi.  
Forse, se continuo a leggergli libri, lui seguirà la mia voce e riuscirà ad uscire da quell’oblio in cui certamente ora si trova.  
Non permetterò che se ne vada anche lui.  
No, Max non morirà, non può.  
I giorni proseguono quindi tutti uguali, ma io non sono stanca.  
Siamo ormai verso la fine dell’inverno, fra pochi giorni la scuola riprenderà, e io devo approfittare ora per rubare – volevo dire, prendere in prestito – tutti i libri che posso. Presto non avrò più tutto il tempo che ho avuto finora.  
Esco furtivamente dalla finestra di casa degli Hermann, per quella che mi sembra essere tipo la millesima volta, e mi affretto a scendere giù per le scale. Oggi sono particolarmente tranquilla, però, e mi faccio distrarre dalla copertina del libro.  
La sto giusto osservando quando una voce mi fa tirare su lo sguardo di botto, e per poco il cuore non mi si ferma.  
“Hai perso qualcosa!?”


	28. Chapter XXVIII

“Rudy!”  
Ho riconosciuto il suo aspetto prima ancora di riconoscere la sua voce: capelli color limone, sguardo sveglio e… la mia borsa in mano. Quel furfante mi ha seguita e mi ha scoperta.  
Se non fosse che qualcuno potrebbe affacciarsi e vederci da un momento all’altro, probabilmente gli urlerei addosso, ma riesco ugualmente a tenere un tono di voce basso – tono che comunque tradisce un nervosismo esagerato.  
Accidenti a lui. Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo.  
“Che cosa fai!?” continuo, quindi, scendendo le scale di corsa.  
“Ti spio, ovviamente!” ribatte lui. Non l’ho mai visto così arrabbiato, ma non mi interessa. Trovo a dir poco assurdo che mi abbia pedinata, e ancora di più che lo ammetta così, come se niente fosse.  
Gli tolgo bruscamente la borsa dalla mano. “Ridammela!” Gli passo accanto e mi avvio verso il cappotto, abbandonato a pochi passi da noi.  
“Allora, fammi indovinare: hai dimenticato dov’è la porta d’ingresso?”  
A stento trattengo un ringhio esasperato: lo sapevo che avrebbe cominciato a fare domande. La mamma ha ragione, è proprio un ficcanaso.  
Mi segue e mi si mette di nuovo davanti, appena mi fermo per raccogliere ed infilarmi il cappotto. “Devo dartene atto, furfante” commenta sarcastico, ma furioso. “Hai fegato a rubare in casa del borgomastro!”  
Già, scommetto che con la bocca larga che si ritrova sarebbe felicissimo di dire tutto al suo idolo, l’egregio signor Hermann.  
“Abbassa la voce!” protesto, cercando disperatamente una scusa plausibile per difendermi. “Non sto rubando… Prendo in prestito!”  
“Beh, qualunque cosa prendi in prestito vorrei che me lo dicessi!” insiste imperterrito.  
Ma sentilo! Chi si crede di essere? Come minimo si sarà fatto l’idea sbagliata e penserà che stia rubando soldi. Ma davvero mi crede capace di una cosa simile?  
“Non è ciò che credi tu!” gli spiego, quindi, cercando di calmarmi.  
“Allora, che cos’è!?” sbotta, bloccandomi di nuovo.  
E va bene. Basta, glielo dico. Qualunque cosa pur di farlo stare zitto.  
“Prendo in prestito libri. Tutto qui” confesso, stringendomi nelle spalle, come se fosse una cosa da niente. Anche perché lo è. È la verità, che lui mi creda o meno, è quello che sto facendo. Prendo solo in prestito libri.  
Spero di riuscire a calmarlo e a fargli dimenticare questa storia, ma a quanto pare la mia ‘confessione’ sortisce l’effetto opposto.  
“Libri!?” Adesso sta praticamente urlando e mi guarda come se gli avessi appena detto di aver ucciso qualcuno. “Ma sei matta? Qui stiamo morendo di fame e tu rubi libri!”  
“Smettila di dire che rubo!” rispondo a tono, innervosendomi di nuovo. Ma non mi arrabbio con lui: mi arrabbio col senso di colpa che sto cominciando a provare giusto adesso.  
“Perché non del cibo?” chiede allora. “Hai mai pensato di guardare in cucina?”  
“No” ammetto, cercando di non abbassare lo sguardo e mostrarmi impassibile; ecco, ora il senso di colpa lo sento anche di più. Da quando Max si è ammalato, ho praticamente ignorato Rudy per giorni, e non è certo una sorpresa che abbia iniziato a ficcanasare. Mi aveva anche raccontato, una volta, che da quando suo padre è andato in guerra la sua famiglia non se la passa bene. Lo immaginavo: del resto, l’unico a lavorare e a portare il pane in tavola era Alex Steiner. Dal giorno della sua partenza, la madre di Rudy ha preso in mano la sartoria e ora lavora al posto suo, ma questi sono mesi difficili per tutti, figuriamoci per loro che sono tanti!  
Non so proprio più cosa dirgli. La cosa peggiora ulteriormente quando Rudy abbassa la voce e io vi leggo dentro la più profonda delusione: “Avremmo studiato un piano se me l’avessi detto”  
Oh.  
Giusto. Diavolo, Liesel. Questo è Rudy, il tuo migliore amico – e anche l’unico, da quando sei arrivata qui – e tu non lo rendi neanche partecipe? Non era neanche necessario dirgli di Max, bastava proporgli di divertirsi a ‘rubare’ libri al borgomastro, così, solo per il gusto di farlo, e lui sarebbe stato più che entusiasta di aiutarmi.  
Ora mi faccio davvero schifo da sola.  
“Mi dispiace” dico solamente, “non potevo”  
E mi avvio di nuovo, passandogli accanto. Non riesco più a guardarlo in faccia.  
“Sai, per essere la mia migliore amica tieni troppe cose per te”  
Non credo alle mie orecchie, perciò mi blocco. Mi giro a guardarlo e lo so che ho uno sguardo terrorizzato, ma non riesco a fare finta di niente. Devo sapere quello che ha scoperto.  
“Di che cosa stai parlando?”  
Quasi svengo quando lo vedo tirare fuori il diario che mi aveva regalato Max. Oh, mio Dio. Ha sicuramente letto la dedica. È sicuro che l’ha letta, tutte le altre pagine sono completamente bianche, perciò quella scritta gli sarà saltata subito all’occhio come è successo a me.  
“Chi è Max?”


	29. Chapter XXIX

“Chi è Max?”  
Ci rimango talmente male che per poco non scoppio a piangere. Mi trattengo giusto il tempo di strappargli il libro di mano e correre via, e allora, solo allora, lascio uscire le lacrime.  
Rudy continua a chiamarmi, sento i suoi passi sulla neve dietro di me, ma non mi fermo. Eh, no, Rudy, questa non te la perdono. Come diavolo gli è venuto in mente di frugare nella mia borsa?  
E quel che è peggio… ora ha capito che c’è qualcun altro nella mia vita. Finora lui conosceva le stesse identiche persone che conoscevo io: la mia famiglia e i compagni di scuola. Ormai avrà dedotto che se non gli ho mai parlato di Max è perché è un segreto, e allora insisterà, e io cederò, e gli dirò tutto e i miei genitori passeranno un sacco di guai.  
Mai come i guai che passerà Max, ovvio. Chissà dove lo porteranno.  
Corro per quelle che mi sembrano ore, e quando mi accorgo di essere arrivata solo al ponte crollo appoggiata alla ringhiera. A Molching manca ancora molto.  
Vedo Rudy arrivare con la coda dell’occhio, perciò mi affretto ad asciugarmi le lacrime.  
Lascio che si avvicini, tanto non posso scappare ed evitarlo in eterno. Sotto di noi il fiume scorre tranquillo, e io mi lascio quasi ipnotizzare dalle sue acque, finché non sento Rudy fermarsi di colpo a fianco a me.  
Si vede che corre a livello agonistico: non fa neanche in tempo ad arrivare che subito riprende a urlare. “Dimmi che cosa succede!”  
Come accidenti fa ad avere tutto questo fiato?  
“Dimmelo, furfante! Chi è??”  
Non riesco neanche ad alzare gli occhi dal fiume, figuriamoci a rispondergli. Come glielo dico?  
“È il tuo… fidanzato?”  
Ma che…? Come gli è venuta in mente una cosa simile? Quasi scoppio a ridere, tanto sono incredula.  
“Che cosa?” mi scappa detto. “È questo che pensi?”  
“Cosa, allora?” insiste, con un tono quasi sollevato. “Dimmelo, chi è?”  
Non si arrenderà, lo so.  
“Non posso” ammetto.  
“Perché no?”  
Faccio un respiro profondo, sperando che quello che sto per dirgli basti. “È un segreto”  
“Non ti fidi di me?” Ecco. Proprio quello che temevo.  
“Non è per questo, Rudy, non posso” balbetto. “Se io… Se te lo dicessi, dovrei andarmene via. Papà dovrebbe andare via. E Dio solo sa che ne sarebbe di lui…”  
“Di lui?” chiede Rudy, ora sinceramente confuso.  
Non ho intenzione di confermare né negare niente. Basta, ora mi chiudo a riccio e non rispondo più. Ho già detto anche troppo.  
Ti prego, Rudy, capiscimi.  
Dimentica tutto e basta.  
Facciamo come se non fosse successo niente, io la smetterò di ignorarti e riprenderemo a correre e a giocare a calcio tutti i giorni.  
“Nascondete un uomo?”  
Ho un colpo al cuore. Sapevo che ci sarebbe arrivato. Rudy sarà anche ingenuo e a tratti immaturo, ma non è stupido.  
“State nascondendo un uomo, vero?” continua. “Liesel?”  
Io continuo a non rispondere. Lo sento sospirare.  
“Uno sputo sì, due sputi no”  
Ridacchio dentro di me.  
La cosa degli sputi è solo nostra, e probabilmente questo furfante me l’ha detto per accrescere la segretezza di ciò che sto per dirgli. È un modo per dirmi: tranquilla, Liesel, non lo saprà nessuno. Rispondi senza neanche parlare, io capirò e quello che risponderai rimarrà qui su questo ponte.  
Perciò lo faccio: mi chino sul fiume e sputo. Mi sento enormemente alleggerita ora, ma anche spaventata da quello che ho fatto.  
“Lo sapevo…”  
“Non deve saperlo nessuno, Rudy” lo avverto io, più seria che mai. “Dico sul serio!”  
“Puoi fidarti di me” afferma. È più sincero di quanto non l’abbia mai visto in quasi quattro anni, e allora finalmente lo guardo.  
“Sta’ tranquilla,” continua. “Non lo dico a nessuno.”  
Un moto d’affetto mi attraversa il cuore e mi apro in un sorriso. Normalmente sono abbastanza anaffettiva, ma in questo momento vorrei abbracciarlo.  
“Cosa non dici a nessuno?”  
Forse l’avrei abbracciato davvero, Rudy, ma la voce che mi ha fermato dal farlo la riconoscerei dovunque.  
Ci giriamo di scatto: Franz Deutscher. Non avevo dubbi.  
Tengo il diario nascosto dietro la schiena per non farglielo vedere. Dovrà passare sul mio corpo, prima di prenderlo.  
“Ciao, Steiner” dice Franz, con il suo solito tono arrogante e spavaldo. “Ciao, scema” Poi nota il mio braccio nascosto. “Cos’hai dietro la schiena?”  
Istintivamente do il diario a Rudy, che lo afferra subito, pronto di riflessi.  
“Dammelo” ordina Franz, avventandosi su di lui.  
Hanno quasi la stessa altezza, Rudy e Franz, forse Rudy è un filino più basso, ma riesce comunque a tenere il mio libro alto sopra di sé, e per quanto Franz si spinga in alto e cerchi di arrivarci non riesce.  
“Lascialo stare!” intervengo. Franz mi ignora e spinge Rudy con la schiena verso la ringhiera, ma lui non cede e non lascia mai andare il diario.  
“Ho detto di darmelo!” urla Franz. Con orrore mi accorgo che sta per prenderlo, ma Rudy lo lascia cadere in acqua.  
Oh, no… Sono talmente dispiaciuta nel vedere il regalo di Max nuotare via, spinto dalla corrente, che resto affacciata ad osservarlo, perciò sento solo vagamente lo scambio di battute fra Franz e Rudy. A riscuotermi è il suono di uno scappellotto.  
Mi giro di scatto e la prima cosa che vedo è Franz che dà a Rudy un pugno sullo stomaco.  
“Lascialo!” urlo. Mi attacco al braccio di Franz e cerco di spingerlo via, ma lui è più forte e riesce ad inchiodare Rudy alla ringhiera e colpirlo ancora.  
Poi lo spinge a terra e lo lascia lì. “Hai chiuso, Steiner!” dichiara. Prego con tutto il cuore che Rudy non si alzi, perché non riuscirei a fermarli se dovessero riprendere a picchiarsi.  
Poi Franz si rivolge a me: “Ti faccio rapporto”  
E che vorrebbe dire questa stupidaggine?  
“Per cosa?” ribatto, ironica. “Possesso di diario!?”  
“So che stai combinando qualcosa…” sibila. Si avvia verso la sua bicicletta e sono quasi tentata di dargli un bel calcio nel sedere, nel mentre.  
Mi giro e trovo Rudy ancora a terra, che guarda giù dal ponte. Poi, d’un tratto, scatta in piedi. “Andiamo!” mi urla, cominciando ad attraversare il ponte di corsa.  
Resto allibita e confusa a guardarlo correre, poi mi scanto e gli vado dietro. Ma che ha in mente?  
Pensavo corresse verso casa, invece resto stupita nel vederlo girare subito a destra, dopo aver attraversato il ponte, e scendere lungo la discesa che porta alla riva del fiume.  
“Corri!” urla, più forte.  
“Che cosa fai!?” urlo di rimando, scivolando lunga la discesa.  
“Lo so dov’è!” spiega. “Non l’ho perso d’occhio!”  
E si butta con i piedi nel fiume gelato.  
Gli ha dato di volta il cervello? No, non può essere così matto. Mi rifiuto di credere che stia per farlo. Ma lui non accenna a fermarsi e fa ancora qualche passo nell’acqua, allontanandosi dalla riva.  
“Si gela, Rudy, morirai lì dentro!” grido io, in preda al panico.  
Lui si gira, mi fa solo uno di quei suoi sorrisi furbi che sembrano dirmi ‘Sta’ a guardare’ e non mi risponde. Si tuffa.  
Pazzo.  
L’attesa di vederlo ritornare a galla mi uccide. Passano cinque, dieci, venti secondi e lui non torna su. Rudy è bravo a trattenere il respiro sott’acqua, va in piscina ogni estate da quando era piccolo, e sa nuotare perfettamente… Ma sono con i piedi in acqua anch'io, è davvero tanto freddo e ho paura. Se sapessi nuotare mi tufferei subito anch'io, e lo riporterei a galla a forza, per poi riempirlo di ceffoni, perché dai, come si fa a buttarsi in un fiume gelato per riprendere un libro, ma il problema è proprio questo: non so nuotare.  
Il cuore mi martella così forte che lo sento rimbombarmi nelle orecchie mentre continuo a chiamarlo invano.  
Mi sto giusto immaginando di dover tornare a Molching e dire alla signora Steiner che suo figlio è morto annegato per recuperare un libro, alle sue urla di dolore che faranno precipitare tutta la gente in strada, alle punizioni che mi infliggerà la mamma quando saprà che è per colpa mia che Rudy l'ha fatto... quando eccolo che riemerge, prendendo una boccata d’aria enorme.  
Tiro un sospiro di sollievo e mi sento letteralmente svenire… Ma non posso permettermi di farlo ora.  
“L’ho trovato!” esclama, tirando fuori il libro dall’acqua.  
Non ci posso credere… L’ha preso sul serio…  
“Rudy…” sussurro, non riuscendo a parlare normalmente.  
Ho ancora il fiatone dall’ansia. “Credevo che fossi… Non importa!”  
Allungo una mano e lo aiuto ad uscire dall’acqua.  
“Ti fidi di me, adesso?” chiede, con lo stesso sorriso furbo con cui si era tuffato.  
“Sì” rispondo, trascinandolo fuori. Che diavolo, non c’era bisogno che rischiasse la vita per farmi dire che mi fido! Ma io lo conosco, e so che è in attesa di qualcosa. Qualcosa la cui richiesta, per l’appunto, non tarda ad arrivare.  
“Allora,” continua, senza staccarmi gli occhi di dosso, “me lo dai il bacio?”  
E ti pareva. Che idiota.  
“Andiamo” rispondo secca, continuando a trascinarlo fuori, “morirai congelato!”  
Dobbiamo affrettarci, o diventerà un ghiacciolo davvero prima che arriviamo a casa.  
Alla fine ci avviamo camminando abbastanza in fretta. Io continuo a tenergli il braccio e mi avvio spedita, con lui che mi cammina a fianco.  
Poi, però, quando arriviamo in via Del Paradiso, rallentiamo di molto, e finalmente gli lascio il braccio. Il libro di Max è di nuovo al sicuro nella mia borsa, e mi riprometto mentalmente di non portarlo mai più con me quando esco di casa.  
Io e Rudy non abbiamo aperto bocca da quando abbiamo iniziato a camminare. Il che è strano, ora che ci penso. Non c’è mai stata una volta da quando lo conosco in cui siamo andati insieme da qualunque parte senza parlare. O meglio, senza che lui parlasse.  
Adesso, però, sembra essere improvvisamente ammutolito, così mi giro a guardarlo di sottecchi per controllare che stia bene: è ancora tutto bagno, i capelli color limone gocciolanti e il labbro spaccato dove Franz lo ha colpito.  
Penso a tutto quello che ha fatto per me oggi: il fatto di avermi perdonata per avergli tenuto nascosto di Max, l’essersi preso due pugni da Franz Deutscher per avermi difesa e poi l’essersi buttato nel fiume gelato per riprendere una cosa mia, neanche fosse sua – neanche fosse di valore per lui.  
Mi viene da sorridere e mi sento tipo… avvampare? Eppure fa freddo, siamo in pieno inverno. Distolgo subito lo sguardo per paura che lui se ne accorga. C’è qualcosa di strano.  
Di colpo, ci guardiamo entrambi nello stesso momento, ma senza smettere di camminare. Sono talmente in imbarazzo che gli sorrido quasi nervosamente e guardo di nuovo a terra. Ma che mi prende?  
Siamo arrivati a casa quando ci guardiamo di nuovo, stavolta più a lungo. È come se ci fossero dei fili che mi tirassero la bocca ai lati e mi impedissero di assumere un’espressione seria. Sento il cuore che torna a correre veloce, come quando prima aspettavo sulla riva del fiume che Rudy tornasse a galla; mi sento una stupida, ma non riesco a fare niente, ora come ora. Posso solo camminare.  
Lui, dal canto suo, sembra tranquillo. Mi fissa con uno sguardo da ebete, ma sorridendo anche lui. Non ho un sorriso furbo ‘alla Rudy’, però. Non saprei neanche come definirlo. Non ci sto capendo niente. In questo momento vorrei solo correre a casa e ripararmici dentro, ma al contempo vorrei che non ci arrivassimo mai. Non ha molto senso. Che giornata!  
Poi, finalmente, dopo quelle che mi sembrano ore, Rudy parla: “Buonanotte,” dice, “ladra di libri”  
La sua voce mi suona stranamente bella, quando lo dice. O forse sono solo le parole che usato.  
Ci separiamo: lui va verso casa sua e io verso casa mia… il tutto senza smettere di sorriderci. Mi prendo qualche secondo per cercare di sembrare più disinvolta possibile, poi gli rispondo. “Buonanotte, pesce!”  
Mi avvio sulle scale che portano al portone, consapevole che Rudy è davanti casa sua, dietro di me, e che mi sta ancora guardando. Normalmente mi sarei girata ridendo, dicendogli: “Forza, fila a casa, furfante!”, ma ad oggi non mi sento di farlo. Mi fa… piacere, che mi stia guardando?  
Entro in casa, chiudo la porta e mi ci appoggio con la schiena contro.  
Sospiro e mi rendo conto che sto ancora sorridendo.  
Mi tremano le mani.


	30. Chapter XXX

La neve si è ormai sciolta del tutto negli ultimi giorni, ma le temperature sono rimaste ugualmente basse.  
Stamattina, però, mi sono alzata con un bel sole fuori dalla finestra e un clima quasi primaverile. Certe giornate sono rare, in questo periodo, perciò ne ho approfittato per andare a giocare a calcio con i bambini del mio quartiere, davanti casa. L'ho fatto anche per fare contenti mamma e papà, che hanno insistito tanto affinché mettessi il naso fuori casa, dato che passo i miei giorni chiusa in cantina a leggere a Max, che intanto non ha mostrato il minimo miglioramento. Perciò eccomi qui.  
Sono l’unica ragazza, e devo dire che questo fa aumentare ancora di più il mio orgoglio quando riesco a fare goal. Ma oramai gli altri ci sono abituati e mi prendono più in considerazione. Ricordo che la prima volta che Rudy mi portò a giocare con loro, anni fa, mi guardavano tutti dall’alto in basso, e ricordo che addirittura scommisero su quanto poco avrei durato a giocare con loro.  
Beh, ho vinto io.  
A un tratto vediamo comparire in fondo alla strada una camionetta nera, dalla quale scendono dei soldati.  
“Guardate!” dice Tommy Müller, indicandola.  
Ora i soldati hanno tutta la nostra attenzione. È raro che si facciano vedere a Molching; questo è un paesino, non una grande città, ci conosciamo tutti e non succede mai niente.  
“Che cosa fanno?” chiedo.  
“Controllano le cantine,” mi spiega Tommy, “sono andati da mio cugino ieri sera.”  
Le cantine. No, le cantine no... Oh… maledizione.  
“Per cosa?” balbetto, cercando di trovare un senso a tutto questo.  
“Vogliamo continuare adesso?” interviene uno dei nostri amici più grandi. “Forza, svegliatevi!”  
“Continuiamo!” dicono gli altri, cominciando a disporsi.  
Io però sono ancora paralizzata dalla paura. L’unico che ci fa caso è Rudy, che mi si avvicina; appena lo sguardo negli occhi capisce tutto.  
Non posso più giocare, devo rientrare di corsa e dire tutto a mamma e papà. Non si affacciano quasi mai alla finestra, non vedranno i soldati e si troveranno totalmente impreparati al loro arrivo. Max va spostato di lì.  
Ma non posso neanche correre via ora: mi vedrebbero sia i soldati che i miei amici, e si insospettirebbero tutti.  
Un lampo di genio.  
Appena un ragazzino della squadra avversaria si mette in posizione di tiro, corro verso di lui e mi butto in scivolata con un piede, fingendo di cercare di prendere la palla. Cade anche lui, ma sono stata attenta a non fargli male. O meglio, si è fatto male, ma non si è rotto niente, e non gli esce neanche sangue: a me sì. Proprio quello che volevo.  
“Sei matta!?” urla lui.  
Guardo la gamba con cui mi sono buttata: sangue per almeno 10 cm appena sotto il ginocchio. E calze strappate. Normalmente avrei preferito essere portata via da Hitler in persona, piuttosto che tornare a casa da mamma con le calze rotte, ma questa è un’emergenza.  
“Devo andare a casa!” dico, ad alta voce, sperando che mi sentano anche i soldati e non solo i miei compagni.  
Rudy corre verso di me. “Si è fatta male” aggiunge, altrettanto ad alta voce, aiutandomi ad alzarmi.  
Nessuno fa domande o si ferma.  
Io e Rudy ci avviamo verso casa mia.  
“Sto bene” gli sussurro, quando mi accorgo di riuscire a camminare da sola senza zoppicare.  
Rudy mi lascia andare e torna con gli altri.  
Devo affrettarmi: se quelli trovano Max lo faranno scomparire dalla faccia della terra. E noi con lui.  
Quando, una volta salite le scale, arrivo davanti al portone, mi guardo un’ultima volta alle spalle. Non mi ha vista nessuno. Mi precipito dentro.  
“Mamma!” urlo, appena metto piede in cucina.  
“Perché urli?” mi chiede lei infastidita, intenta ad apparecchiare la tavola, senza alzare gli occhi.  
“Stanno arrivando!”  
“Chi?”  
“Controllano le cantine!”  
Adesso mamma mi guarda: i suoi occhi sprigionano panico e terrore. È sbiancata.  
Si affaccia alla finestra e li vede, poi corre a chiamare papà, gli spiega velocemente la situazione e lui scende in cantina a prendere Max, altrettanto in fretta.  
Io, intanto, mi sono messa di guardia alla finestra e dopo neanche un minuto vedo un soldato in divisa, con la faccia particolarmente cattiva – ma forse è solo la paura che me lo fa dire – avviarsi proprio verso casa nostra.  
Rudy gli va incontro e sento che gli chiede qualcosa, ma il soldato lo ignora, come fosse invisibile, e continua imperterrito a camminare.  
Grazie lo stesso, Rudy.  
“Mamma!” la chiamo, in preda al panico.  
Lei arriva di corsa e si affaccia dietro di me. Tra non più di dieci secondi busserà alla porta. Papà non ce la farà mai in tempo.  
“Oh, mio Dio…” mormora mamma. D’un tratto si precipita verso la porta della cantina.  
“Hans, lascia stare!” urla, prima di chiuderla. Che diavolo fa?  
Ed eccolo. Ha bussato. Deglutisco rumorosamente e a un tratto mi scappa la pipì. Tanta pipì.  
Mamma va ad aprire e rimango colpita quando la sento chiamare il soldato per nome.  
“Wolfgang! Ma che sorpresa!” esclama, sforzandosi di usare un tono gioviale e puramente casuale. “Come stai? Vuoi Hans? Hans!”  
Intanto si sposta e lo lascia entrare.  
“No, no,” risponde lui, seguendola, “stiamo solo controllando le cantine delle case”  
“Oh!” esclama mamma, cominciando subito dopo a balbettare. “Liesel, prendi a H-Herr Hedel u-u-un bicchier d’acqua!”  
“Non ce n’è bisogno” la ferma lui, mantenendo un tono educato ma perentorio, “ci vorrà solo un secondo”  
Meglio così. Non riuscirei comunque a muovermi. Non so neanche come riesco a non farmela addosso davanti a lui. Mi scruta attentamente e quasi riesco a sentirlo dire: ‘Beh, e questa che ci fa qui? Della brava gente come voi non dovrebbe portarsi in casa una feccia figlia di comunisti come lei’  
Giuro. È come se già potessi sentirlo dire questa frase.  
Invece si limita a piantare gli occhi sulla mia gamba sinistra e poi si rivolge di nuovo alla mamma. “Dovresti metterle una benda”  
Mamma si gira di scatto, confusa, verso la direzione indicatale dal soldato, ed esclama: “Oh, mio Dio, Liesel!”  
A quel punto mi guardo la gamba anch’io e mi ricordo della ferita solo guardandola. Non mi brucia neanche più.  
Mamma mi si inginocchia davanti. “Vuoi farmi un favore?” chiede al soldato, che intanto si gira e comincia a guardarsi intorno come fosse a casa sua. “Prendi la cassetta dei medicinali… È proprio su quel…”  
“Dov’è la botola?” la interrompe lui, tornando con lo sguardo su di lei.  
Mamma aspetta giusto un paio di secondi, e non capisco se lo fa per prendere disperatamente tempo o se è stata davvero presa alla sprovvista a una richiesta così diretta e drastica.  
“Dov’è cosa?”  
“La porta della tua cantina”  
Oddio… È finita. Ci porteranno via tutti.  
Giusto il tempo di fare questo pensiero che papà esce per l’appunto dalla cantina.  
“Ah!” esclama appena vede Herr Hedel, fingendosi sorpreso.  
Fa per dargli la mano, ma rinuncia non appena vede l’espressione sospettosa e corrucciata del suo ‘amico’. “Ho sentito che venivate, stavo rimettendo in ordine”  
“Da chi l’hai sentito?” chiede Herr Hedel, in tono inquisitorio.  
Stringo gli occhi. Accidenti. Mossa sbagliata, papà.  
Però papà ha una notevole prontezza di riflessi. “Chi è venuto a ritirare il bucato?” domanda quasi casualmente a mamma.  
“Frau Schneider” risponde lei, altrettanto svelta.  
“Frau Schneider, sì, l’ha accennato stamattina” annuisce papà sorridendo. “Ma vieni!” si rivolge poi a Herr Hedel.  
Quest’ultimo sembra tornare tranquillo e lancia un ultimo sorriso a me e alla mamma. Mi concedo un paio di respiri profondi. Se papà lo lascia scendere così tranquillamente – almeno all’apparenza – suppongo che abbia escogitato qualcosa.  
Mamma e papà scendono con Herr Hedel e io resto affacciata di sopra alla porta. Mamma non vorrebbe che scendessi e, sono sincera, neanche io muoio dalla voglia di andare giù con loro.  
Papà e il soldato si scambiano qualche battuta finché non papà non chiede a Herr Hedel il motivo della visita. Da quel momento, regna il silenzio più assoluto. Il soldato non ha risposto.  
Quando a un tratto si blocca e guarda in basso, nel punto dove prima c’era Max e ora c’è la nostra bandiera nazista appoggiata con l’asta a un angolo del muro, a formare una specie di tenda, lo vedo di nuovo confuso. Incuriosito. Ha visto qualcosa e l'ha puntata.  
Riesco a sentire letteralmente il mio stomaco stringersi e penso che la sto per fare ora, la pipì. Me la faccio addosso, ne sono certa, non mi trattengo più.  
Herr Hedel si china e raccoglie uno dei pennelli con cui scriviamo le parole nel mio abbecedario. Lascio uscire un sospiro così forte che temo mi abbia sentito perfino lui fin là sotto.  
“Cos’è questo?” chiede a papà.  
“Uno dei miei pennelli” balbetta lui. Lo sento dal tono che è sollevato tanto quanto me.  
“Beh, dovresti averne più cura” commenta Herr Hedel freddamente, come se parlasse con uno dei suoi subordinati.  
“Liesel…” ridacchia papà, cercando mentalmente una scusa. “Beh… Non mi ascolta mai!”  
Il soldato getta via il pennello, sospira guardando papà quasi mestamente. “Ancora niente lavoro, Hans?”  
“Non tanto”  
“Dovevi seguire il mio consiglio e iscriverti al partito, almeno tua moglie non dovrebbe lavare le mutande degli altri per sfamarti”  
Mi si gela il sangue. Ecco perché papà lo conosce. Evidentemente erano amici fin da giovani ma poi hanno preso strade diverse. Beh, sono fiera di mio padre per non aver seguito il suo 'consiglio'. E poi chi si crede di essere questo maleducato per dire una cosa del genere in casa nostra?  
Ma a colpirmi ancora di più è la sfacciataggine con cui poi si rivolge alla mamma, come per chiederle consiglio su come arredare la casa. “Dico bene, Rosa?” Dal tono si aspetta chiaramente una risposta affermativa.  
“Sì” risponde lei.  
Herr Hedel però non è soddisfatto. “Ma che cos’hai? Non ti ho mai vista rinunciare all’occasione di strapazzarlo come merita!”  
Ha un sorriso a dir poco inquietante.  
La mamma invece riprende un po’ di colore, si rilassa e si appoggia al mezzanino delle scale di legno. “Oh, beh,” risponde a tono, ironica, “se questo furfante muovesse il sedere e mi aiutasse ogni tanto, magari potrei avere la forza di strapazzarlo come merita!”  
Tre secondi, e Herr Hedel scoppia a ridere. Ha una risata ancora più brutta del suo sorriso. Papà ridacchia sommessamente con lui, mentre la mamma non batte ciglio e continua a guardarli severa. Adesso la riconosco.  
“Non so come fai a vivere con lei!” esclama poi il soldato, rivolgendosi a papà.  
“Nemmeno io!”  
È la prima volta che sento papà dire una cosa vera, da quando è entrato in casa Herr Hedel.  
Il soldato torna di nuovo serio, si avvicina a un palmo da papà e gli dice che può ancora iscriversi al partito, se vuole. Ma papà non lo farà mai. So che non lo farà. E lui può andarsene al diavolo.  
Quando finalmente si avvia fuori dalla cantina e alla porta di casa, mamma e papà si affrettano ad accompagnarlo.  
“Allora, com’è la nostra cantina?” domanda papà prima che Herr Hedel se ne vada.  
“Perfettamente inutile,” replica lui, infilandosi guanti e cappello, “il soffitto è troppo basso”  
“Per cosa?” chiede la mamma.  
“Rifugi antiaerei, ogni strada deve averne uno” Poi si blocca e allunga il collo verso di me, che sono nascosta dietro mamma e papà. “Dovresti stare più attenta”  
Già. Mamma non ha ancora avuto il tempo di medicarmi la gamba.  
“Sì, Herr Hedel!” rispondo.  
Lui esce, papà chiude la porta e appoggia la testa contro di essa, sospirando di sollievo. Mamma fa la stessa cosa, la schiena contro al muro.  
La ferita ricomincia a bruciarmi solo ora.


	31. Chapter XXXI

Oggi è il giorno in cui ricomincia tutto: le levatacce, le colazioni ingurgitate in fretta, le camminate al freddo e al buio verso la scuola e, soprattutto, i compiti.  
Odio la scuola.  
In classe siamo tutti insonnoliti e demoralizzati.  
Senza contare che, con Max nelle condizioni in cui è, avrei preferito volentieri starmene a casa.  
A un tratto, dal corridoio, sentiamo dei passi decisi e aggressivi venire verso la nostra aula. Tutti si girano incuriositi a vedere, ma io non ne ho bisogno: quel passo da militare lo riconoscerei dovunque.  
Il mio cuore sprofonda. Spero vivamente di sbagliarmi. Continuo a tenere gli occhi fissi sul banco.  
I passi si fermano proprio sotto la porta della nostra aula, che lasciamo sempre aperta, e ora anche la maestra guarda in quella direzione.  
“Frau Hubermann?”, dice, confermando i miei timori.  
“Devo parlare con Liesel” annuncia la mamma, seria.  
Cerco di cogliere qualcosa dalla sua voce, ma ha un tono troppo duro e impassibile per lasciar trasparire qualcosa. Comunque una cosa è certa: è successo qualcosa di orribile, altrimenti non sarebbe mai venuta fino a qui.  
La maestra annuisce. “Ma certo” Poi mi fa cenno di alzarmi. “Liesel”  
Non ho scampo. Anche mentre cammino verso la mamma cerco di leggere qualcosa nel suo sguardo. Niente da fare.  
Non faccio in tempo ad arrivarle davanti che mi afferra l’orecchio. Che accidenti…  
“Ah…” mi lamento.  
“Dove l’hai messo, ladruncola?” mi domanda, severa.  
Adesso sì che riconosco il suo solito tono. Peccato che non abbia idea di cosa lei stia parlando.  
“Che cosa, mamma?” chiedo, quindi.  
Alla mia sinistra sento i miei compagni ridacchiare e chiacchierare fra loro. Bella figura, mamma, grazie.  
“Non dirmi ‘cosa, mamma’!” continua lei imperterrita. “Ti ho detto cento volte che non la devi toccare, ma tu non mi ascolti!”  
A quel punto si blocca e lancia alla classe un’occhiata che avrebbe messo paura anche al diavolo. Tutti ammutoliscono.  
Mamma mi trascina in un altro corridoio.  
Appena mi giro a guardarla, sembra tutta un’altra persona rispetto a quella che è entrata nella scuola. Ha gli occhi lucidi.  
“Scusami” sussurra. Noto con orrore che le trema la voce.  
“Mamma, che c’è?” chiedo. Sto per svenire.  
Lei cerca di fare un respiro profondo, ma trema anche quello.  
Sta cercando a tutti i costi di non piangere, e con lei sto cominciando anch’io. A questo punto, credo sia inutile girarci intorno.  
“È per Max, vero?” chiedo, quindi, diretta.  
Lei annuisce e si guarda intorno velocemente. Poi apre la borsa.  
Intanto sento le lacrime pungermi gli occhi. È morto. Max è morto da solo, nella nostra cantina. Sarei dovuta restare a casa con lui.  
“Ha detto che questa appartiene a te” mi dice la mamma, tirando fuori dalla borsa una foto rimpicciolita e mettendomela in mano.  
La foto di Verner. Già, è vero, gliel’avevo messa sopra la prima sera che…  
Aspetta un momento…  
Come ‘ha detto’ ?  
Alzo gli occhi dalla foto e guardo incredula la mamma. “Chi l’ha detto?”  
Per la prima volta da quando sono arrivata qui, la vedo sorridere sinceramente e lietamente.  
“Si è svegliato!” risponde, cercando di non ridere e mantenere un tono basso. “È salvo!”  
Io non riesco ad essere così contenuta, perciò la abbracciò di slancio e lascio uscire le lacrime. Max vivrà. Non mi sembra vero.  
Dopo pochi secondi, però, la mamma mi scansa con delicatezza, senza smettere di sorridere.  
“Mi spiace di averti fatto male…” mi confessa, tirando su col naso. “Non mi è venuto in mente nessun altro modo per dirtelo! Sono stata sciocca, lo so…”  
“No, mamma, non è vero!” la interrompo io, sinceramente contenta. “Grazie!” Sono così felice che sia venuta fin qui a dirmelo.  
“Beh,” continua lei, una volta ripresa un po’ di serietà, “meglio che smetti di sorridere così. Ritorna di là e… comportati come se io fossi la solita strega”  
Rido ancora più di prima. “Sì” rispondo. Mi metto la foto in tasca.  
“Sappi solo,” aggiunge la mamma, “che io ti…”  
…  
A un tratto sembra ripensarci. “Beh, corri!”, mi incita, accennando con la testa all’aula.  
Io obbedisco, sorridendo. So quello che voleva dirmi.  
“Ti serve un piccolo aiuto per quel sorriso?” la sento chiedermi alle spalle.  
Mi giro a guardarla e lei mi riprende per l’orecchio, ma stavolta con meno forza.  
Una volta arrivate davanti alla nostra aula, si ferma di nuovo sulla porta, senza mollarmi l’orecchio.  
“E se ti pesco un’altra volta a fare una cosa del genere, che il Cielo mi aiuti, ti appendo per i piedi! Mi hai sentita, furfante?”  
Provo quasi paura per davvero, mentre annuisco.  
Diamine, potrebbe fare l’attrice! Ha recuperato il suo solito tono e la sua solita faccia in meno di cinque secondi.  
Mi spinge in classe e filo al mio posto. Riesco a stento a trattenere il sorriso mentre finiamo la lezione.  
Appena suona la campanella della fine dell’ultima ora, butto tutto a casaccio nella mia borsa e guardo Rudy. Lui mi sorride complice e so che ha capito.  
Corro a casa come non ho mai corso prima, e quando scendo le scale della cantina per trovarmi davanti Max, stravolto ma in piedi, mi butto subito fra le sue braccia.  
“Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta!” esclamo, appena ci stacchiamo.  
“Con tutte quelle letture non mi lasciavi in pace!” risponde lui, ironico.  
Non ci credo… Mi sentiva davvero!  
“Riuscivi a sentirmi?” gli chiedo, incredula.  
“Certo” replica, come se fosse una cosa ovvia. “Grazie”  
Lo abbraccio di nuovo, tanto sono contenta. Allora tutto quello che ho fatto è servito a qualcosa.


	32. Chapter XXXII

Ormai l’inverno sta finendo, e le temperature iniziano piano piano a risalire. Ma manca ancora molto alla primavera, e io e Max non rinunciamo mai a un paio di coperte quando di sera ci rintaniamo a leggere in cantina. Ormai mi concedo certi momenti solo dopo cena, dato che il pomeriggio sono sempre fuori a giocare con Rudy e gli altri. Non che mi pesi, anzi, mi diverto sempre un sacco. E poi glielo devo, con quello che ha fatto – e che sta facendo tutt’ora – per me Rudy.  
“Allora,” mi chiede Max tutt'a un tratto, senza alzare gli occhi dal libro, “come sta Rudy?”  
Appena me lo chiede vengo colta dal panico. Ci si mette anche lui, ora?  
Ci penso un po’.  
“Non lo so” dico alla fine. “Rudy è un rompiscatole”  
È la stessa cosa che dico anche a mamma e papà quando mi chiedono di lui. Non perché io lo pensi davvero… O meglio, Rudy è veramente un rompiscatole, la maggior parte del tempo, ma non è qualcosa che normalmente mi verrebbe da dire sul suo conto.  
Ma nell’ultimo periodo è come se, ogni volta che qualcuno lo nomina, sentissi una strana sensazione allo stomaco e la bocca non collegata al cervello, perciò dico la prima cosa che mi viene in mente.  
“Uhm” fa Max, continuando a guardare il suo libro. “Sì. Peggio di un ragazzo che detesti c’è solo uno che ti piace, vero?”  
Ecco. E ti pareva. Roteo gli occhi e non rispondo, fingendomi infastidita, ma la verità è che non lo sono. E Max deve essersene accorto, perché lo sento ridacchiare. Non riesco a non sorridere, quando qualcuno insinua questo. Come stanno le cose fra me e Rudy non lo so nemmeno io. Sta di fatto che qualcosa è cambiato fra noi, da quando ha saputo di Max. È come se il nostro rapporto fosse diventato ancora più sincero e solido. Ma come faccio a soli tredici anni a distinguere l’amore dall’amicizia? Gli voglio un bene dell’anima, certo, ma posso dire di esserne innamorata? Una parte di me pensa di sì, l’altra mi dice di andarci piano. C’è anche da dire che lui è il mio migliore amico, non uno qualunque della mia scuola: è stato l’unico che si sia interessato a me appena arrivata qui, abbiamo condiviso giochi, corse, sogni, segreti…  
Perciò se dovessi effettivamente provare qualcosa di più potrei rovinare tutto questo, se lui non ricambiasse. E se ricambiasse… Beh, al riguardo non so cosa pensare.  
Il nostro rapporto è già perfetto così com’è? Sì. Ma potremmo avere di più. Ed è proprio questo pensiero ad attirarmi, e al contempo spaventarmi. È così difficile.  
Mentre la mia mente riflette su questo, comincia il suono della sirena, ma non ci faccio praticamente caso, finché la mamma non mi chiama da sopra le scale.  
“Liesel!” urla. “È un bombardamento!”  
Accidenti... Avevano detto che sarebbe potuto succede, ma questa è la prima volta che capita e sento una punta di panico.  
Chiudo di scatto il libro, ma mi blocco subito, e fisso Max. Come farà lui?  
Max mi guarda tranquillissimo, come se non sentisse nessuna sirena. “Vai, forza” dice solo.  
“E tu?”  
“Io sto qui, starò bene” risponde con un’alzata di spalle. “È una cantina, no?”  
Già, è vero, che sciocca.  
“Mi hai sentita, furfante?” urla di nuovo la mamma.  
Meglio non farla aspettare. “Arrivo, mamma!”  
Appoggio il libro a terra e salgo le scale di corsa.  
Tutta Via Del Paradiso si svuota: anziani, adulti e bambini si affrettano ad andare nel rifugio antiaereo alla fine della strada. Dicono sia il più sicuro. Speriamo bene.  
Tutti hanno qualcosa in mano: borse con vestiti, soldi e cibo, in caso le nostre case venissero distrutte. Sarebbe un vero incubo, se succedesse.  
La mamma mi guida tenendomi per mano, mentre papà è ritornato a casa di corsa per prendere la sua fisarmonica.  
Appena siamo tutti nascosti, all'interno del rifugio, mi guardo intorno: conosco tutti, almeno di vista. Sono seduta fra Rudy e la mamma, mentre papà è davanti a noi, che attacca con la fisarmonica appena il bombardamento inizia.  
Nessuno si lamenta o gli dice di smettere: anzi, lo guardano tutti quasi… felici. Provo uno strano senso di fratellanza e comunità, in questo momento.


	33. Chapter XXXIII

Quando stasera sono rientrata a casa per la cena, dopo essere stata fuori a giocare con Rudy e i nostri amici, ho trovato la mamma e il papà mortalmente seri. Papà non parlava, immagino perché sia ancora scosso da quello che è successo prima. La mamma, invece, mi ha detto che Max aveva bisogno di parlarmi, perciò sono scesa in cantina, curiosa ma titubante. Che abbia a che fare con quello che ha fatto papà?  
A quanto pare sì, perché appena scendo e mi siedo di fronte a Max, la prima cosa che lui mi chiede è come sta papà.  
Subito dopo pranzo ero uscita per andare a giocare, come sempre, e ho visto papà che cercava di fermare dei soldati dal portare via un uomo che conosceva. Ma non ha fatto niente di male, gli ha semplicemente spiegato che lo conosceva e che era tedesco, ma i soldati non hanno voluto sentire ragioni e l’hanno portato via ugualmente. Poi, mentre seguivo la scena da lontano, ho visto il soldato annotarsi qualcosa su un foglietto, per poi scaraventare papà bruscamente a terra. A quel punto non ci ho visto più e sono corsa ad aiutarlo, insieme a Rudy. Papà si è rialzato in fretta, stava bene, e ci ha detto di tornare a giocare che lui sarebbe andato subito a casa. Sembrava tutto risolto. O almeno così credevo.  
Invece, ora, Max se ne esce dicendo che ciò che avevo visto il soldato scrivere era il nome di papà. Ma non ha senso. Perché ha preso il suo nome? Papà è tedesco, non hanno motivo di portarlo via. Ha difeso un amico e basta.  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio pesante fra me e Max, alla fine glielo chiedo. Forse lui me lo dirà: “Io non riesco a capire… Che cos’ha fatto di male?”  
Max alza gli occhi lucidi, fa un sospiro e risponde: “Ha ricordato alle persone la loro umanità”  
“Non può chiedere perdono?” provo a chiedere.  
“A chi?” replica Max. “A Hitler?”  
No, non ci credo. Mi rifiuto di credere che porteranno via mio padre per una simile sciocchezza.  
“Lo porteranno via?”  
“Non lo so. Ma… Se vengono, e mi trovano qui, vi porteranno via tutti”  
Mi basta un secondo per capire cosa vuole dire. E appena lo realizzo mi sanguina il cuore.  
“No, Max…”  
“Devo andare, Liesel” annuisce lui, trattenendo le lacrime. “Mi dispiace”  
Si alza, e vorrei tanto farlo anch’io, ma le gambe non mi rispondono.  
“Ma avevi promesso!” gli ricordo, cercando di suonare arrabbiata, senza successo. Ho la voce incrinata.  
“È per il tuo bene” tenta di farmi ragionare lui. “Per la tua famiglia”  
No, Max, non capisci. Anche tu fai parte della mia famiglia. Tu, mamma, papà, Rudy, siete tutti la mia famiglia. E se tu te ne vai mi mancherebbe un pezzo. Mi fai sentire a casa.  
“Ma sei tu la mia famiglia” piagnucolo, sentendomi una bambina infantile, che si rifiuta di capire. Ma non posso farci niente.  
Di colpo mi alzo e lo abbraccio forte, quasi sperando che facendo questo io possa fargli cambiare idea.  
Lui ricambia la stretta a lungo, poi si stacca deciso ma continuando a tenermi per le braccia, e mi fissa negli occhi, serio come non l’ho mai visto.  
“Mi hai tenuto in vita, Liesel. Non dimenticarlo mai”  
“Non posso perdere anche te” continuo, con le lacrime che ormai mi rigano le guance.  
“Non mi stai perdendo, Liesel!” scuote la testa lui deciso. “Riuscirai sempre a trovarmi nelle tue parole! È là che vivrò”  
No, non ce la farò. Mi mancherà troppo.  
Torno a stringerlo forte, consapevole che questa sarà l’ultima volta.  
Infatti, quella sera, quando se ne va, resto con gli occhi fissi a terra, a versare in silenzio tutte le mie lacrime, ma non lo abbraccio. Lui si china a baciarmi sulla fronte e se ne esce, non prima che mamma e papà gli abbiano dato dei vestiti, delle coperte e del cibo.  
Poi, però, quando papà gli chiude la porta alle spalle, non riesco a non correre alla finestra ad affacciarmi. Lui si ferma e si gira verso casa, come se se lo fosse aspettato di vedermi lì. Spero fino all’ultimo che ci ripensi e che ritorni, invece se ne va al buio, per sempre. Non tornerà più. Non ha dove andare, e prima o poi lo prenderanno.


	34. Chapter XXXIV

Mi sembra tutto un sogno. Anzi, un incubo. Solo un mese fa era il periodo più felice della mia vita e ora, invece, vorrei non essere mai nata.  
Alla fine l’hanno chiamato davvero, papà.  
È arrivata una lettera a casa che gli ordinava di partire per il fronte. Tutto così, nel giro di quattro giorni. E non è tutto: i soldati sono arrivati anche a casa di Rudy. Pare sia stato selezionato per prendere parte ad un addestramento speciale alla scuola militare, quest’estate.  
Io e mamma abbiamo accompagnato papà in stazione, ora, per salutarlo prima che se ne vada.  
Quello che avevo pensato quando Max mi aveva detto che se ne sarebbe andato, alla fine si è rivelato essere vero: Max non c’è più, papà sta partendo ora e dopo di lui toccherà a Rudy. Sono tutti piccoli pezzi di me che se ne vanno, finché di me non rimarrà più niente.  
Mancano pochi minuti alla partenza del treno.  
La mamma e il papà si abbracciano forte. Non li ho mai visti farlo. Poi, però, subito dopo l’abbraccio, la mamma se ne va. Non voleva scoppiare a piangere davanti a noi.  
Papà si gira verso di me e mi mette le mani sulle spalle. Io non so cosa dirgli.  
“Come sei cresciuta” osserva. “Non me n’ero accorto. Mi mancherai”  
“Stanno partendo tutti” sussurro, trattenendo a stento le lacrime. “Perfino Rudy”  
“Rudy starà benissimo” mi rassicura papà. “E abbi cura della mamma, d’accordo? Non è così forte come sembra”  
Già. Avrà bisogno di me, anche se non lo ammetterà mai. “Lo so”  
“Fa’ la brava”  
Detto questo mi dà un bacio sulla fronte, stringendomi il viso tra le mani, e si avvia verso il treno. Ci siamo, se ne sta andando… Forse per sempre.  
“Papà!” urlo, all’improvviso.  
Lui si ferma sulla porta e mi guarda.  
“Torna a casa presto” gli raccomando, dandomi mentalmente della stupida.  
Lui accenna un sorriso triste e sale su.  
Il treno parte davanti ai miei occhi, e io mi sento sprofondare.  
Quando esco dalla stazione non trovo la mamma ad aspettarmi. Dev’essere già andata a casa. Non la biasimo. Anch’io ho bisogno di stare un po’ da sola, ora.  
Così cammino in silenzio fino a via del Paradiso, ma quando svolto l’angolo trovo Rudy nascosto dietro un muro, che mi dà le spalle. Che sta facendo?  
Prima che io glielo chieda, lui si gira e mi vede arrivare. A quel punto si apre in un sorriso e allarga le braccia, facendosi guardare bene. “Che te ne pare?” chiede, aspettandosi chiaramente un certo tipo di risposta.  
Lo guardo dalla testa ai piedi: è irriconoscibile. Tutto in tiro, in completo blu e i capelli pettinati indietro. E le scarpe sporche di fango. Ti pareva.  
“Le scarpe rovinano tutto” ridacchio. “E la faccia!”  
Ma quello zaino che in mano?  
Lui ghigna di rimando e mi passa vicino. “Vieni!”  
“Dove vai?” gli chiedo, non riuscendo a capire.  
“Non è ovvio?” fa lui, con un’alzata di spalle. “Sto scappando!”  
E se ne va. Vuole che lo segua, ma io so che non scapperà sul serio. Non è nel suo stile.  
Mi guardo intorno e decido di andargli dietro. Improvvisamente, non ho più tanta voglia di restare sola.


	35. Chapter XXXV

Io e Rudy ce ne andiamo nei pressi di un laghetto vicino Molching.  
Quello che era partito come un giorno nuvoloso e freddo, ora è forse la prima giornata primaverile di quest’anno, e io mi sento il cuore un po’ più leggero. Non troppo, ma un pochino sì.  
Rudy accanto a me continua a dirmi che ha pianificato tutto per andarsene via e non essere trovato. Pensavo scherzasse, all’inizio. Invece deve essersi davvero bevuto il cervello.  
“Rudy, ma dove andrai a stare?” provo a chiedergli.  
“Andrò?” Si gira di scatto, confuso. “Non andremo insieme?”  
Se me l’avesse chiesto un paio d’anni fa, gli avrei detto di sì senza pensarci due volte, probabilmente… Ma all’epoca non ero legata a questo posto e alla famiglia neanche la metà di quanto lo sia ora. E sì, in effetti ora la situazione è peggiorata, c’è la guerra e – anche se nessuno si azzarda a dirlo ad alta voce – la stiamo perdendo. Max e papà se ne sono andati, e a breve toccherà a Rudy, e allora non ci sarà più niente a legarmi qui… Ma la mamma resterebbe da sola, e non reggerebbe se me ne andassi anch’io. E poi come mi sentirei? Sarei in grado di vivere con me stessa sapendo di averla abbandonata proprio nel momento del bisogno?  
No, non posso.  
“Non credevo che facessi sul serio” osservo.  
Lui mi si ferma davanti, mortalmente serio, e alza lo zaino che tiene in mano davanti a me, come a farmelo vedere bene.  
“Come lo chiami, questo?” mi chiede. “Pranzo al sacco?”  
Ma io lo conosco bene. Pensa di prendermi in giro?  
“C’è qualcosa lì dentro a parte il tuo pallone?” gli chiedo, ironica.  
Come mi aspettavo, Rudy abbassa lo sguardo, quasi vergognandosi, e sospira, senza rispondermi.  
Torniamo a camminare e arriviamo su un’impalcatura di legno sulla riva del lago, dove c’è una panchina, e ci sediamo lì.  
Non è la prima volta che veniamo fin qui. Scoprimmo questo posto la scorsa estate, per sbaglio, e da allora ci siamo andati ogni settimana. Poi, però, con l’arrivo dell’inverno, abbiamo smesso, preferendo non addentrarci con la neve fino alle ginocchia nel boschetto che separa quest’oasi di pace da Molching.  
Questa è la prima volta che veniamo qui dall’anno scorso. Meglio approfittarne, ora che finalmente è tornato bel tempo.  
Oggi, però, siamo più in silenzio del solito, e neanche lontanamente in vena di discorsi allegri. I tempi in cui parlavamo solo di calcio, scuola e corse sembrano ormai lontani. Ma in realtà è passato così poco, se ci penso.  
“Mi manca mio padre” confessa a un certo punto Rudy, dal nulla, continuando a guardare fisso davanti a sé.  
Io faccio lo stesso: siamo come ipnotizzati dal rumore e dal movimento dell’acqua.  
“Non so neanche se sia vivo” continua. “Non sono pronto. Voglio crescere, prima di morire”  
Le sue parole mi colpiscono forte, e mi ritrovo a pensare alle vite innocenti spezzate da Hitler. Chissà quanti non hanno avuto la possibilità di crescere, per colpa sua e della guerra che ha scatenato. E chissà quanti non l’avranno ancora in futuro.  
“Anche mio fratello voleva crescere”  
Sento che Rudy ora mi sta guardando, ma io non mi giro. Non ne ho bisogno. Probabilmente ci sarà rimasto di sasso. Ed è naturale. Non gliel’avevo mai detto, prima di avere un fratello. Non l’avevo mai detto a nessuno, per la verità. Mamma e papà sanno che ne avevo uno, ma il discorso non è mai affiorato neanche per caso, in quattro anni che sono qui.  
Ora mi aspetto una montagna di domande, da parte di Rudy.  
“Mi dispiace” dice soltanto, invece.  
A quel punto lo guardo e mi scappo un sorriso. Rudy, tu sei già cresciuto. La guerra ti ha forzato a crescere in fretta, da quando tuo padre se n’è andato l’anno scorso. Hai la mente di un adulto, ma il cuore di un bambino. E io ti adoro per non avermi fatto domande. Grazie per aver capito, davvero.  
Questo fiume di pensieri mi attraversa la mente, ma come sempre non sono brava a parlare. Probabilmente, se mettessi le parole per iscritto, riuscirei a dire tutto quello che penso senza sfigurare il significato che do loro, o forse no. Magari un giorno gliela scriverò, una lettera.  
Ci sono delle cose che devo dirgli.  
Ora, però, riesco solo a tornare con lo sguardo al lago, cupa.  
“Non l’ho voluto io” continua lui.  
“E chi lo vorrebbe?”  
“Io odio Hitler”  
Alleluia. Finalmente qualcuno l’ha detto.  
“Anch’io”  
Lui mi guarda. A quel punto mi alzo in piedi. All’improvviso mi sento leggera, come se stessi volando.  
“IO ODIO HITLER!” urlo al lago.  
Mi giro a guardare Rudy, ridendo. Non riesco a smettere.  
All’inizio lui mi guarda come se fossi pazza, ma a un tratto sono sicura di vedere i suoi occhi illuminarsi, e infatti si alza anche lui.  
“IO ODIO HITLER!”  
Continuiamo a urlarlo e a ridere per almeno due minuti, e a gli lanciamo i peggiori insulti che ci vengano in mente.  
Dura poco, poi ci guardiamo e torniamo seri.  
Sento che forse dovrei dirgli quello che provo… Ma non ho le parole giuste. E va bene. Un giorno gliela scriverò, quella benedetta lettera. Sono sicura che lì le parole mi verranno.  
“Tu sei tutto quello che ho, Rudy” gli dico, intanto, ora. Perché è vero. Non so cosa farei, se lui non ci fosse. Non so come farò quando partirà.  
Lui rimane come sconvolto dalle mie parole, e riesco a vederlo quasi cercare disperatamente qualcosa da dire.  
“Torniamo a casa” dice alla fine.  
Sono d’accordo. L’ha capito anche lui che non ha senso scappare.  
Quando arriviamo a casa l’ora di cena è ormai passata, e io mi preparo a sentirmi arrivare contro una pioggia di rabbia e di insulti dalla mamma… Ma una volta entrata in casa trovo solo il silenzio.  
Vado su, in camera di mamma e papà, e trovo la mamma a letto, addormentata sopra le coperte, la fisarmonica di papà tra le mani.  
Le accarezzo una guancia, attenta a non svegliarla. Ha le guance rigate di lacrime, e si vede che è stravolta. Ci aspettano mesi molto lunghi.


	36. Chapter XXXVI

Siamo a novembre. Nessuna novità.  
La guerra continua – la stiamo perdendo, anche se nessuno si azzarda a dirlo ad alta voce – e non vedo papà da quando è partito lo scorso marzo.  
I bombardamenti sono aumentati, nell’ultimo periodo: questa è la quarta notte in una sola settimana che io e la mamma scendiamo nel rifugio antiaereo assieme agli abitanti del nostro quartiere.  
Stanotte la sirena ci ha svegliate tardissimo; quando siamo corse di sotto mi sono fermata a guardare l’orologio in cucina, ed erano le quattro e mezzo. Da quando siamo arrivare nel rifugio sarà passata meno di mezz’ora.  
Alla fine, Rudy non è più partito per l’addestramento speciale. Pare che suo padre abbia fatto pressioni affinché il suo arruolamento venisse ritirato, e c’è riuscito.  
Quando me l’ha detto mi sono sentita al settimo cielo.  
Ora sono seduta tra lui e mamma, proprio come lo scorso inverno, quando sono cominciati i bombardamenti. Mi sembra tutto uguale: la gente intorno a me, la mia posizione fra la mamma e il mio migliore amico… Manca solo papà. Guardo nello sgabello vuoto di fronte a me, dove era solito sedersi, a suonare la fisarmonica sopra il rumore delle bombe tutt’attorno a noi, e penso a quanto ci faceva sentire meglio la sua presenza, il fatto che era lì e riusciva a distrarsi anche solo suonando, trasportando sé stesso in un’altra dimensione dove non c’era nessuna guerra – e noi con lui.  
Qualcun altro dovrebbe farlo, ora che non c’è papà.  
Io non la fisarmonica non la so suonare… Ma so raccontare storie.  
Così comincio, dal nulla. “C’era una volta il fantasma di un bambino che amava vivere nell’ombra delle cose per non spaventare le persone”  
Attorno a me sento delle voci.  
“Che hai detto?”  
“Chi sta parlando?”  
“Che cosa fai?” mi sussurra Rudy, senza capire.  
“Racconto una storia”  
“Perché?”  
Intanto, le voci continuano. “Quale bambino?”  
“Sta raccontando una storia”  
“Parla più forte!”  
“Sssh! Ricomincia da capo!”  
Ricomincio. “C’era una volta il fantasma di un bambino che amava vivere nell’ombra delle cose per non spaventare le persone. Il suo compito era aspettare la sorella, che era ancora viva. Lei non aveva paura del buio, perché sapeva che suo fratello era lì”  
Adesso nel rifugio c’è solo silenzio: mi stanno ascoltando tutti. Lo sapevo. Ne hanno bisogno di ascoltarmi almeno quanto io ne ho di parlare.  
“Continua” mi incita dolcemente la mamma.  
E io continuo a raccontare, non so per quanto tempo. So solo che, quando finisco, mi stanno ancora ascoltando tutti e il rumore delle bombe è cessato da parecchio. Potrebbero essere passate ore, o solo qualche decina di minuti.  
Rudy si è addormentato con la testa sulle mie gambe.  
Ho raccontato di Max, ma senza specificare fosse lui. Ne ho parlato come se parlassi di mio fratello. Di quello che ho provato quando lui era con noi.  
Solo la mamma l’ha capito.  
Quando finalmente usciamo dal rifugio, il sole mi brucia gli occhi. Le nostre case sono ancora tutte in piedi. Avanziamo lentamente in gruppo, per ritornare ognuno alla nostra vita di sempre – almeno fino al prossimo bombardamento.  
C’è qualcosa di diverso, però.  
“Avanzate, in fila!” Sento urlare da lontano.  
Ci imbattiamo in un gruppo di persone, molte più di noi, circondate da soldati che continuano a urlare. “Silenzio, senza parlare! Svelti!”  
Come se ce ne fosse bisogno. La gente cammina lentamente e in silenzio, disordinati nelle file ma senza mai perdere il ritmo. Tengono i loro pochi averi in mano: valigie, borse, zaini.  
Ma che succede? Dove li portano?  
Io e Rudy ci fermiamo davanti a loro per farli passare. Li guardo attentamente: nessuno alza lo sguardo. Sono tutti esausti e spaventati a morte. A un tratto noto che hanno delle stelle gialle attaccate ai vestiti. So che significa. Poi lo vedo. Un uomo che mi è appena passato a pochi metri, ho fatto giusto in tempo a vedergli il profilo e mi è sembrato familiare.  
Oddio… No… Non può essere…  
“Max?”  
Si gira. No, non è lui. Ma Max deve esserci. È ebreo, e se l’hanno preso sarà sicuramente fra queste persone. Devo impedire che lo portino via.  
Mi metto a correre accanto alla fila di persone che continua a camminare come se tutto ciò che è intorno a loro non esistesse – o come se loro stessi non esistessero.  
“Furfante!”  
Rudy mi corre dietro e cerca di afferrarmi, ma io non glielo lascio fare.  
“Che vuoi fare!?” urla, senza smettere di rincorrermi.  
“Max!” Arrivo finalmente all’inizio della fila e mi fermo. Lo devo trovare.  
Adesso cammino, ma nella direzione opposta rispetto agli ebrei. Da lontano mi arriva la voce di Rudy che continua a chiamarmi.  
“Conosce Max?” comincio a chiedere a chiunque mi capiti davanti. “Max!” E giù a chiamarlo. Mi sento come se fossi in una bolla. Tutto è ovattato.  
Io cerco di guardare in faccia ognuno di loro, ma non tutti ricambiano il mio sguardo. E anche chi lo fa, non mi risponde. Forse non parlano per paura. Ma io ho bisogno di sapere dov’è.  
Quasi mi prende un colpo quando mi trovo a un palmo dal naso il grugno furioso di un soldato che mi afferra per le spalle, mi trascina fuori dalla fila in due soli passi e mi scaraventa letteralmente a gambe all’aria.  
“Togliti, stupida ragazzina!”  
Neanche il tempo di allontanarsi che mi rimetto subito in piedi. Non mi fermerà nessuno.  
Rudy cerca nuovamente di prendermi il braccio ma io mi divincolo. Stanne fuori, gli dico col pensiero.  
Mi ributto in mezzo alla fila, mormorando frasi sconnesse, come “Non ti dimenticherò” e “Dove sei, Max?”, quand’ecco ricomparire il soldato. Stavolta Rudy si mette in mezzo, ma il soldato è più forte: ci tiene entrambi stretti fra le braccia, non senza faticare un po', perché entrambi lottiamo per liberarci, e ci ributta di nuovo sul marciapiede. Sento un bruciore improvviso alla mano con cui ho cercato di attutire la caduta.  
A quel punto arrivano di corsa la mamma e Barbara Steiner, la madre di Rudy, e ci fanno alzare da terra.  
Quando arriviamo a casa, mamma non si arrabbia. Si limita a mettersi seduta al tavolo della cucina e a disinfettarmi il palmo della mano. Me la sono scorticata. Non riesco neanche a guardare mamma in faccia.  
“Sei troppo simile a tuo padre, lo sai?” dice a un tratto, rompendo il silenzio che regna da quando siamo rientrate. È la prima volta che lo nomina da quando è partito.  
“Cosa c’è di male?” chiedo, piano. Non so neanche perché sussurro.  
“Niente” risponde lei, strizzando il panno che sta usando per medicarmi.  
Ci guardiamo, e io lo so che sta pensando. E lo sono. Fiera, intendo.  
Sono fiera di assomigliare a papà.


	37. Chapter XXXVII

Dopo pranzo, come ogni pomeriggio, esco fuori a giocare con Rudy, ma oggi non sono affatto in vena. Sono ancora scossa per stamattina, perciò mi limito a sfogliare un libro seduta sulle scale davanti casa.  
Non è che legga davvero, però. Come potrei, con quel furfante di Rudy davanti a me che non mi lascia in pace un attimo?  
“Ehi, furfante” mi chiede per la terza volta, senza perdere la grinta né il sorriso. “Vuoi giocare?”  
“No,” rispondo, “oggi no”  
Lui continua a palleggiare contro il muro. “Allora… rubiamo qualcosa”  
Che furfante. Lo so che lo fa apposta per stuzzicarmi. Ma non ci sto.  
“Io non rubo” specifico. “Prendo in prestito”  
“Allora prendiamo in prestito la bici di Franz Deutscher e andiamo via da qui”  
Per un attimo sono quasi tentata di dire di sì. Rubare… Prendere in presto qualcosa da Franz Deutscher mi sembra una proposta allettante, e normalmente avrei accettato subito. Ma non mi sento proprio di fare niente, oggi. Insomma, possibile che Rudy non se ne accorga?  
“Non vedi che sto leggendo?” gli dico, mantenendo un tono calmo.  
Lui sembra rinunciarci, finalmente. “Sei ancora arrabbiata con me?”  
“Per cosa?” gli chiedo, senza capire.  
“Per averti salvata”  
Quasi mi si ferma il cuore.  
“No, Rudy” mi affretto a rispondergli, ricordandomi all’improvviso di quello che ha fatto stamattina per me. “Sei stato molto coraggioso”  
Mi scappa un sorriso, e penso di avere una faccia abbastanza da ebete, in questo momento, ma se anche fosse se ne va subito per lasciare posto a una faccia confusa, quando una camionetta militare svolta l’angolo.  
Che succede ora? Adesso sono curiosa, perciò appoggio il libro sulle scale e mi alzo.  
Io e Rudy andiamo a vedere: la camionetta si è fermata e da essa scende un soldato, che ci dà le spalle. Mi sembra di averlo già visto.  
Poi sento la sua voce: “Grazie” dice, quando i suoi compagni gli passano un bastone e la sua sacca.  
Oh, mio Dio.  
“PAPÀ!” urlo, con tutto il fiato che ho in gola.  
Quando lui finalmente si gira e alza lo sguardo non ho dubbi, perciò mi precipito da lui.  
“SEI TORNATO A CASA!”  
E ci abbracciamo fortissimo. Pensavo di non rivederlo mai più.  
Quella sera, dopo cena, papà suona un po’ la fisarmonica per me e per mamma. Non sono mai stata così felice di sentirlo suonare. E anche la mamma. Glielo leggo in faccia.  
“È bello sentirti suonare” gli dice, appena lui smette.  
Non credevo l’avrebbe mai detto.  
“Non sento più molto bene” confessa papà.  
Già. Ci ha raccontato di un incidente avuto giusto due giorni fa, a causa del quale ora zoppica e ha perso parzialmente l’udito dall’orecchio destro.  
Ma non fa niente. L’importante è che papà ora sia finalmente a casa.  
“Vado a dormire” annuncia mamma, alzandosi. “Non fate troppo tardi, voi due”  
Quando esce, papà mi guarda negli occhi. Avrei tante cose da chiedergli riguardo la guerra, ma papà è sfinito e non ci vuole molto a capire che non è un argomento che una persona che l'ha scampata per poco affronterebbe volentieri. Specie con sua figlia. Perciò, per una volta, tengo a freno la curiosità e non chiedo niente. Ci sarà di modo di farlo, in futuro. Magari a guerra finita.  
“La mamma mi ha detto che cosa hai fatto”  
Oh.  
“Non avrei dovuto…” confesso.  
“Oppure sì”  
Non ne sono così sicura. Cioè, non me ne pento, ma riconosco che non era la cosa giusta. Ho rischiato grosso. Una sola parola e potevano portarmi via, chissà dove; la mamma sarebbe rimasta sola e sarebbe morta di dolore, probabilmente. Non sarei stata qui neanche per vedere il ritorno di papà.  
“Non faccio che pensare a Max” spiego. “Mi chiedo dove sia”  
Sono così contenta di poterlo finalmente dire a qualcuno.  
“Anch’io” annuisce mestamente papà. “Non so che significato abbia tutto quello che ha passato lui, tutto quello che abbiamo fatto noi…”  
A un tratto mi viene in mente ciò che mi aveva detto Max prima di dirmi che se ne sarebbe dovuto andare. Quando gli aveva chiesto cos’aveva fatto di tanto sbagliato papà, perché il soldato prendesse il suo nome.  
Ha ricordato alle persone la loro umanità. Così aveva risposto Max.  
“Siamo stati umani” dico, perciò. “Gli esseri umani fanno questo”  
Papà mi fa un sorriso sincero e orgoglioso. “Liesel,” osserva, “sei cresciuta ormai”  
Già. In effetti mi sento più grande. E se lo sono è soprattutto grazie a Max. Lui aveva capito tutto.  
Alla fine, quella sera scendo in cantina e mi ritrovo a prendere il libro che mi aveva regalato Max. Un Mein Kampf completamente verniciato di bianco, così che io potessi riempirlo di parole.  
Forse è il caso di cominciare. Mi sento meglio al solo sfogliare quelle pagine indurite… Mi ritrovo a pensare al mio strano ‘legame’ con i libri.  
È iniziato tutto con la morte di mio fratello: lì, per la prima volta, mi sono ritrovata a rubare un libro. È capitato altre volte, in contesti diversi, ma c’era sempre una costante.  
Sentivo l’instabilità della vita. Ogni volta che mi capitava di rubare un libro, sentivo tutto talmente fragile e instabile, da aver bisogno di qualcosa che rimanesse per sempre con me: appena morto mio fratello ne ho rubato uno; subito dopo la fiaccolata in piazza, quando per la prima volta qualcuno dall’esterno – Franz Deutscher l’idiota – mi ha detto ero una comunista e che avevo le stesse possibilità degli altri comunisti e degli ebrei di essere portata via ne ho rubato un altro; ho cominciato a rubare libri con una velocità frenetica quando sentivo che perfino Max mi stava per scivolare fra le dita, quando si era ammalato.  
Un libro sarebbe rimasto sempre mio. Nessuno me l’avrebbe mai portato via. Gli scrittori sono immortali perché sono immortali le loro opere. Ancora oggi ci ricordiamo di persone come Shakespeare, Victor Hugo, Lev Tolstoj, Mark Twain, e sono sicura che fra cent’anni il mondo di ricorderà ancora di loro. Perfino il Mein Kampf resterà sugli scaffali delle librerie. Forse è questo, il motivo che mi ha sempre spinta a rubare libri.  
Così lo scrivo. Colgo al volo l’occasione che Max mi ha dato: scrivere.  
Appoggio la matita sulla prima pagina e lascio che esca tutto quello che ho sempre voluto dire.  
“Tutto quello che ho imparato è che la vita non fa promesse. Perciò meglio cominciare: ho sempre cercato di ignorarlo, ma so che tutto è cominciato con un treno, con la neve, e con mio fratello. Visto dall’automobile il mondo sembrava come un globo di vetro con la neve, e in un luogo chiamato Via del Paradiso, un uomo col cuore a fisarmonica e una donna vestita di tuoni aspettavano la loro nuova figlia. [...] Lui viveva sotto le nostre scale, come un gufo tranquillo e senz’ali, finché il sole dimenticò il suo viso. […] Il libro galleggiava lungo il fiume, come un pesce rosso, inseguito da un ragazzo coi capelli color limone. […] A Max, che mi ha dato gli occhi”  
Quando finisco di scrivere ho la mano a pezzi ma il cuore leggero come non lo sentivo da tempo, e la testa mi crolla sulla scrivania.  
Sento vagamente qualcuno che mi lascia un bacio sulla fronte, ma sono troppo stanca per svegliarmi del tutto.


	38. Chapter XXXVIII

Quando torno cosciente non riesco a capire se sono sveglia o no. Starò sognando? Niente panico, Liesel, concentrati sui tuoi sensi.  
Gusto: … No, niente. Il gusto mi è abbastanza inutile al momento.  
Vista: apro gli occhi e vedo il buio. Li strizzo, sbatto le palpebre più volte, ma niente da fare. Questo non mi aiuta.  
Olfatto: odore di polvere nell’aria. Quasi fatico a respirare. Non mi piace.  
Tatto: stringo con le dita qualcosa di duro e ruvido. È come se fossi in una scatola.  
Udito: sento delle grida in lontananza.  
“C’è qualcuno?”  
“Siete lì sotto?”  
“C’è nessuno qui?”  
A un tratto capisco tutto: stanotte c’è stato un bombardamento. La sirena non ha suonato. Provo a urlare per farmi sentire, ma non ci riesco. La voce mi esce fioca, e di questo passo ci morirò, qua sotto.  
Mi guardo intorno disperatamente, finché non mi trovo davanti la fisarmonica di papà, coperta di polvere.  
Premo qualche tasto, impacciata, sperando che qualcuno mi senta.  
Arrivano dopo un paio di minuti: dei soldati e qualche volontario riescono a sollevare la cosa che mi ha protetta dal crollo della casa. Appena mi tirano fuori mi rendo conto che era la nostra credenza. Riesco a reggermi in piedi, perciò faccio qualche passo e mi guardo intorno.  
Via del Paradiso non esiste più.  
Non c’è una sola casa che sia rimasta in piedi.  
Un soldato resta accanto a me a sostenermi, quasi temendo che io possa cadere.  
“Mamma?” È la prima parola che mi esce dalla bocca. “Papà?”  
Finalmente il soldato mi lascia e io comincio a cercare.  
Non possono essere lontani. Se io ero lì, dovranno essere anche loro qui, da qualche parte. A meno che non li abbiano portati all'ospedale.  
Vedo qualcosa più avanti, e quando metto a fuoco per bene realizzo che ci sono dei corpi, a terra.  
Fra cui la mamma.  
Cado in ginocchio al suo fianco: è bianca come la neve. Ma non può essere morta. Figuriamoci, la mamma non può essere morta. È troppo forte.  
Ma allora perché piango?  
Le prendo una mano, bianca come il resto del corpo, e la sento gelida.  
“Mamma…” sussurro fra i singhiozzi.  
Non apre gli occhi. Non mi sente, lo so. Non è come quando Max era malato. Perché lui non era morto.  
Sei bellissima, mamma, mi viene da pensare mentre guardo la sua espressione fiera e severa anche nella morte. Cosa darei per sentire uno dei suoi rimproveri, adesso.  
Con la coda dell’occhio vedo un altro corpo a pochi passi di distanza, disteso a terra. Mi sembra di conoscerlo…  
“Papà…”  
Mi alzo di scatto e mi precipito da lui, quasi cadendo, perché mi è rimasta una scarpa sola e il terreno è coperto da mattoni.  
Mi chino vicino a lui, e tutto quello che non pianto sul corpo di mamma, lo faccio uscire fuori ora su di papà.  
Non ti ho neanche mai detto grazie, papà. Grazie per avermi voluto bene incondizionatamente. Sei stato il primo che l’ha fatto.  
“Avanti!”  
“Piano, piano!”  
Alzo gli occhi verso altre voci: i soldati non hanno mai smesso di lavorare da quando mi hanno tirata fuori. Stanno portando fuori altre persone.  
Ora, ad esempio, li vedo portare un altro corpo in due. Anche quello mi sembra di conoscerlo.  
Capelli color limone.  
Oh, no, Rudy, no.  
“Rudy!”  
Mi alzo di scatto per la seconda volta, avvicinandomi nel punto in cui i soldati lo hanno adagiato.  
Se finora ero stata pervasa da un senso diinfinita tristezza , adesso ho paura: perché, se anche Rudy è morto, io sono sola.  
Invece no.  
Mi inginocchio accanto alla sua testa e, lui gira la sua piano, verso di me, come se mi avesse sentita.  
Quando apre gli occhi sento che potrei quasi svenire.  
“Furfante…” mormora.  
Ricomincio a piangere, e mi odio, perché non avrei mai voluto farlo davanti a lui.  
“Liesel” dice, talmente piano che faccio fatica a sentirlo.  
“Sssh!” Vengo quasi presa dal panico, non so perché. Ho paura di quello che potrebbe dire.  
“Devo dirti…”  
“Non parlare” lo interrompo. Non so cosa vuole dirmi, ma qualunque cosa sia me la dirà pensando che sarà l’ultima volta.  
E non può essere così.  
“Lo devo dire…” È il solito testardo. Maledizione, Rudy, e stai zitto, per una volta nella vita.  
Però capisco che ci tiene, lo vedo da come mi fissa negli occhi. Cerca addirittura di tirarsi un po’ su facendo leva sui gomiti, ma io voglio che non stanchi, perciò gli metto una mano sotto la testa, così che si appoggi.  
“Io ti a…” Sento come se mi si chiudesse lo stomaco, quando capisco cosa vuole dire. Ma non fa in tempo a finire, che vedo la vita abbandonargli letteralmente gli occhi. Fa un gemito strozzato, e abbandona la testa all'indietro, sulla mia mano, chiudendo gli occhi per sempre.  
“Rudy...” urlo. Adesso sì che mi è tornata la voce.  
No, Rudy, non puoi farmi questo. Non ti ho ancora detto… Cavolo, Rudy, anch’io ti amo. Non so da quando, forse da sempre, o dalla prima corsa insieme, o dalla prima chiacchierata ‘seria’, non lo saprò mai. Ma avrei dovuto dirlo subito, invece ho perso tempo.  
Questo penso, mentre continuo a scuoterlo e a chiamarlo, invano, con le lacrime che dagli occhi cadono direttamente su di lui.  
Qualunque persona io abbia mai amato – e da cui io sia stata amata – è morta. Mamma, papà, mio fratello, Max, la mia vera madre. Ti prego, non lasciarmi anche tu, Rudy. Ti devo ancora un bacio, ricordi?  
Allora glielo dico. “Rudy, baciami!”  
La gente intorno a me penserà che io sia pazza, ma non mi importa. Rudy non si sveglia, non apre gli occhi. Non mi fa nessun sorriso furbo dei suoi soliti, non rivendica ciò che secondo lui ‘gli spettava’.  
Così lo faccio io: premo le labbra sulle sue, più volte, sperando che in qualche modo si svegli. Il cervello continua a dirmi che sono una stupida, che è semplicemente impossibile che si svegli con un bacio, perché la vita non è una favola.  
Ho dato il mio primo bacio al mio migliore amico, troppo tardi, e sa di polvere e lacrime. Mi è morto davanti neanche dieci secondi fa e già mi manca come l'aria.  
Quando finalmente sento il cervello il cervello zittirsi, e le lacrime finire, mi decido a staccarmi da Rudy. O meglio, non è che lo faccia apposta. Non decido niente. Mi sento come in trance: mi alzo in piedi lentamente, e indietreggio di qualche passo. D’un tratto mi sento come quando ero al funerale di Verner, anni fa.  
Seppellivano mio fratello davanti a me, sulla neve, di fianco alle rotaie, e io guardavo la scena come ipnotizzata. Ecco, ora mi sento così: sono in una bolla. Non provo più niente e al contempo sta male. Malissimo. Peggio di quando era morto mio fratello.  
Penso che morirò.  
E infatti, è quello che succede.

 

No, non è successo. Mi risveglio lunga su una barella, sopra dei mattoni. Sono sempre circondata dai mattoni. Qualcuno mi ha messo una coperta addosso.  
Quando mi guardo intorno, mi accorgo di essere ancora in Via Del Paradiso. O meglio, quella che una volta era Via Del Paradiso. Ora è solo ‘la via dove abitavo’.  
Solo ora mi viene da preoccuparmi per il futuro: dove andrò a stare?  
Ma non importa, in realtà. Non c’è nessun posto dove vorrei stare senza i miei genitori, o Rudy, o Max.  
Non ha senso, la vita, se si è completamente soli.  
A un tratto, però, fra le macerie, qualcosa attira la mia attenzione.  
C’è un libro.  
A fatica scavo fra i calcinacci, e riesco a prenderlo, ma non si legge il titolo, tanta è la polvere che lo ricopre. Perciò ci soffio sopra.  
No, non ci credo. È il Mein Kampf. Sarà il mio regalo da parte di Max? Devo saperlo.  
Sto giusto per aprirlo, quando vedo una macchina arrivare in lontananza. Si ferma a pochi metri da me, e ne scendono i signori Hermann.  
Fanno qualche passo, visibilmente sconvolti dallo spettacolo che si trovano davanti, e come dargli torto. Il borgomastro resta più indietro di Ilsa, a guardarsi intorno, mentre lei mi si avvicina, ma resta comunque a debita distanza. Io invece mi metto in piedi, incerta, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Corro ad abbracciarla, non curandomi di suo marito che ci guarda, con il libro ancora stretto in mano. Non riesco a lasciarlo andare, nemmeno quando finalmente arrivo da Ilsa e mi butto fra le sue braccia.  
“Liesel…” me lo dice in maniera così triste e al contempo sollevata, che mi lascia secca.  
Ma anche lì, mentre la abbraccio, non riesco a lasciare che il libro mi scivoli fra le dita. Non so neanche se è davvero il mio Mein Kampf - mio e di Max.  
Ad ogni modo, mi aggrappo ad esso quasi con la stessa disperazione con cui mi aggrappo a Ilsa.


	39. Chapter XXXIX

Finalmente è finita la guerra.  
La gente ancora non ci crede. E neanche io, a dire la verità.  
In questi due anni sono stata adottata da Ilsa e da suo marito, e vivo ancora con loro. Non lo avrei mai creduto possibile. O meglio, lei mi si era molto affezionata, e la cosa era reciproca, ma prendermi in casa era totalmente un altro paio di maniche.  
Senza contare delle convinzioni ideologiche del borgomastro. Invece, col tempo, è diventato perfino affettuoso nei miei confronti. E io mi sono lasciata avvicinare. Ho ripreso a studiare da casa, grazie alle lezioni insegnatemi da Ilsa, e in più ho avuto l’occasione di poter conoscere a fondo la sua libreria. Non come quando vi mettevo piede di soppiatto per rubare libri per Max, né come quando mi ricavavo cinque minuti a settimana dopo aver riportato il bucato per leggere Il Mercante dei Sogni. Ancora oggi, quando voglio, sono libera di prendere un libro dagli scaffali e sedermi sulla sedia a leggerlo in pace, come facevo da piccola.  
Da un anno e questa parte, inoltre, ho cominciato a lavorare alla sartoria del padre di Rudy: Alex Steiner è stato congedato giusto un anno dopo il disastro di Via Del Paradiso, a seguito del quale abbiamo perso tutto, entrambi.  
All’inizio era distrutto: beveva parecchio, e non lavorava. Poi, col tempo, si è rimesso in piedi. Ho pensato che un po’ di compagnia al negozio potessi fargli bene, perciò gli ho proposto di fargli da assistente.  
Era così felice che ha accettato subito. Non volevo neanche che mi pagasse, a dire la verità, ma ha insistito tanto; addirittura mi ha detto che non mi avrebbe permesso di restare, se non avessi accettato i suoi soldi.  
Col senno di poi, devo dire che sono contenta di guadagnare qualcosa, per non pesare sulle spalle dei signori Hermann – se di guadagno si può parlare, considerate le condizioni in cui versa il paese.  
Ma ammetto che ci sono giorni in cui lavorare fianco a fianco col signor Steiner è più difficile del previsto: mi ricorda così tanto Rudy, che devo assentarmi per un paio di minuti e andare nel bagno sul retro, a lasciarmi uscire qualche lacrima.  
Oggi potrebbe essere un giorno di questi: è tutta la mattina che da fuori sentiamo ragazzini che corrono, ridono e urlano al cielo che la guerra è finita e che siamo finalmente in pace. Se Rudy fosse vivo, sarebbe piombato di corsa fin qua dentro, con i suoi capelli color limone, a urlare anche lui frasi del genere. Non ho ancora pianto, però, nonostante continui a pensarci.  
A un tratto sento il rumore della campanella sopra la porta. Dev’essere entrato qualcuno. Sto riordinando gli attrezzi di Alex nei loro contenitori, mentre lui è al bancone davanti alla porta. Solitamente è a lui che si rivolgono i clienti, perciò non mi prendo la briga di guardare chi sia entrato.  
Sento un paio di passi, poi il silenzio.  
A quel punto, però, alzo lo sguardo, e vedo Alex guardarmi con aria confusa.  
Ma è l’uomo che è entrato ad attirare la mia attenzione: è così simile a Max…  
No, non è simile. È uguale, accidenti.  
Faccio qualche passo in avanti e scendo lentamente le scale. Non può essere lui. Non riesco ad aprire bocca, e non so che faccia possa avere in questo momento. Probabilmente sono ridicola, perché Max mi sorride quasi divertito. O forse è solo felice di vedermi.  
Io lo sono per certo, però. Lo sono così tanto. Credevo fosse morto. Credevo non sarebbe più tornato e invece è qui, davanti a me…  
“Max!” urlo, quando finalmente mi decido a scantarmi, e corro ad abbracciarlo.  
Ci stringiamo forte e non so per quanto restiamo così, ma se fosse per me non mi staccherei mai. Il cuore mi sta letteralmente scoppiando di felicità. Mi torna in mente all’improvviso quella mattina di gennaio di tre anni fa, quando la mamma mi venne a trovare a scuola per dirmi che Max era guarito, e appena tornata a casa l’avevo trovato ad aspettarmi in piedi, in cantina, ed ero corsa ad abbracciarlo come ho fatto ora.  
All’epoca credevo di non poter essere più felice di come lo ero in quel momento, ma mi sbagliavo. Questa è la prima volta, dopo anni, che mi sento veramente felice. Anche più di quel giorno.  
Non so cosa la vita mi riserverà nel futuro, ma sono pronta ad affrontare qualunque cosa. Ho perso tanto… Ma, forse, alla fin fine, non ho perso tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti e bentornati/e!  
> È finitaaaaaaaaaa finalmente! Devo dire di essere molto soddisfatta di essere riuscita a terminare una fic iniziata ben 4 anni e mezzo fa!  
> Ora, comunque, è il momento di dare un ringraziamento speciale a sassy_vampire, una mia cara amica con la quale condivido i miei scleri sulla Kakavege (ma anche scleri sulla vita e argomenti più seri, ma sssshh!): senza di lei probabilmente – anzi, diciamo pure sicuramente – io non avrei mai e poi mai ripreso a scrivere.  
> È una cosa molto importante per me, che forse un giorno spiegherò, da qualche parte, comunque per ora mi limito e ringraziarla ufficialmente qui e anche faccia a faccia, appena ci vedremo *-* Grazie bella <3  
> Detto questo, grazie per tutti quelli che sono arrivati fin qui e altrettante grazie in anticipo a chi recensirà. Davvero.  
> Alla prossima cari/e <3  
> A. Ester


End file.
